Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash
by Jtthero1121
Summary: Those who knew the Omni-King were unaware of one thing, that Zeno was not the true heir to the throne, he was but a replacement to the true king, who disappeared eons ago along with his love. Though rumor has it, that the reason for this disappearance was the result of his own son, now prepare to join this boy on the adventure that will shake the cosmos, this is Dragon Ball CC
1. Immortal Saga Chapter 1

This is a non profit fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters used in this story, nore do I own the franchizes they belong too, credit belongs to the orginal makers of these characters and storylines, thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 1 Traitors Attack  
Honor Within Blood

In the beginning, we see nothing, nothing but darkness, and the sound of nothing, not even a breath could be heard. Then a bright star flashes engulfing the screen in white light displaying a unique area, a cave like surrounding surrounded by dozens of rainbow cosmic spirals inside spheres of all kinds and a ground and sky was a night like glow with stars as far as the eye can see. Then a pink explosion came from out of no where creating smoke in the area it exploded in. We then see two figures flying through the smoke and speeding the air in high speeds, one was a grey furred wolf man around 7 feet tall wearing a pure red and black Omni King God attire but more warrior like racing through the air with a Black eye tears making him look fierce with pure crimson eyes which shinned like rubies. Close behind him was a steel color furred schnauzer female with a monkey tail wearing a female remade goddess attire which was similar to a animal clothe and beerus attire holding a small bundle in her arms tight as they dodged the pink ki balls falling from the sky.

"Gaaa," screamed the female being nailed by a pink Ki ball in the back making her drop to the floor.

"Nina," panicked the male rushing to her grabbing her just before she hit the ground and then zooming across the sky dodging the barrage of pink ki balls being shot at them by a unknown hunter.

"Ah...Garon...," strained Nina bleeding from her wound on her back in a few places on her back.

"Hold on, were almost to palace, if we can just reach the barrier we'll be fine," said Garon looking ahead.

Then more ki blasts was fired making it hard from them to dodge which they were fast enough and lucky enough to avoid at this point.

"Ga...Garon...if they catch us, they'll...," said Nina seeing there not going to able to get away.

"I know...there," said Garon seeing a liquid pond ahead. They flew towards it looking at the bundle. "Survive Karo, you must live," said Garon. They reached it where she dropped the bundle in it and they flew more around avoiding ki balls speeding towards the palace of the Omni-king being pursed by the figure hurling a pink ki ball to the screen making it go black.

Location New York: Universe 3  
Time: 10:03 Halloween Time Date 2000

It was busy time in the suburban New York, we look to one area to see the Brown house filled with Halloween buzz, decorations and such all around. At the door we see 3 kids, a older fox boy wearing a indiana joines costume, a younger cat girl wearing a police outfit and a baby german sheprad wearing a pumkin costume.

"Trick or treat," said the three kids as Lady wearing a Egypt Goddess costume holding a black bowl of candy opened the door in response to their knocking moments ago.

"Well those are some nice costumes there, here you go," said Lady giving them candy.

"Thank you," said the kids leaving to resume their trick or treating.

"Heh you look nice Pidge," said Tramp in a Pro Boxer costume(it was basically white and red boxer pants, white shoes, hand wraps, a black wife beater shirt and a towel wrapped on his neck.

"So do you my tuff guy," said Lady kissing Tramp. Then a explosion came out of no where scaring them to the wall. Tramp and Lady raced out back to where the smoke was Tramp taking his police badge and pistol which were inside the closet by the stair case. The arrived to the alleyway to see a dozen of apartments in it, a few fences, trash cans, trash on the floor, but no one around and a burning car at the crater of what looked like a car explosion and it fell on its side.

"Oh dear...I hope to god no one was hurt," said Lady. They soon heard crying and looked inside the car to find a small bundle of a white clothe stained with dirt and ash. Lady picked it up and opened it to find a baby schnauzer boy inside crying a bit banged up.

"Oh my goodness...its a baby boy...," said Lady. Tramp looked in shock as well checking the car.

"There's no one else here, and the plates are to burned to read, no way of knowing who's car this is...who would leave a baby here," asked Tramp.

"He looks like he's a new born," said Lady checking.

"How can you tell," asked Tramp.

"I would volunteer to help the nursery at the hospital, it looks like he's barley a month old...we cant just leave him," said Lady. Tramp and Lady looked to one another then the baby who opened his crimson eyes seeing the two there. He cried a bit being held in Lady's arms.

"Come on, we better get inside, before that other car explodes," said Tramp. They went inside there home Lady rocking the baby in her arms sitting on there cough as Tramp was on the radio with police.

"Yeah that's right, a explosion in Hillway ally, no one was found at the scene, in one of the cars in the hole we found a infant, a young boy, barley a month old, at home with me and my wife, okay, {Hangs up the phone}, James will be here soon after he helps close of the scene to investigate to take the kid to the orphanage if we dont want to keep him, hows the kid doing," said Tramp sitting next to his wife.

"Better, he's calmed down, he looks so much like you, he's got your looks and my moms eyes...maybe we can keep him if his parents dont claim him," said Lady.

"Well...we did talk about starting a family...," said Tramp tickling the young schnauzer making him laugh. Then they notice something that they didnt before, the young schnauzer had a long grey tail that was just like a monkeys that suddenly wrapped around Lady's arm surprising her.

"Oh my...he must be a hybrid," said Lady. The baby laugh playfully as her cuddled Lady so innocently. The two looked to one another with the same thought, if his parents were cross lovers, he would never be adopted, he'd probably killed by some hybrid hater.

"Then its settled, we'll keep the little fella," said Tramp after a moment of silence to think.

"Sounds fantastic, now what do we name him," asked Lady. They soon noticed he had vanished making them freak.

"GA WHERE DID HE GO," panicked Tramp. Then he felt something on the back of his head. They looked to see the young boy on Tramps head chuckling happily.

"Whoa, your a fast little fella huh," said Tramp grabbing the boy holding him.

"Hm how about Scamp, he does take after you, surprisingly," said Lady.

"Sounds good, here that Scamp, welcome to the family," said Tramp letting the boy laugh some more happily. Fast forward 7 years later, we see the 7 year old Scamp much older looking than his age making him around 5 feet tall, he was wearing a red t shirt with Black sleeves with blue jeans and black shoes and a grey sports jacket walking with his old man Tramp, his moms friends Jock and Trusty, and his young sisters Annette in a red dress, Danielle in a white blue dress and Collette wearing a green dress all at the junkyard all of which was not a fun idea.

"Dad...why did you bring us here," asked Annie.

"Cause your mother's at work right now and Si and Am are not responsible enough to watch you, look, Jock and Trusty are gonna stay with you, Scamp, come on, lets have a chat with Buster," said Tramp who wore a blue t shirt, as they entered. After walking about 10 steps into the junk yard laughing can be heard. They look ahead to see Buster wearing a white wife beater, a old brown bomber army jacket, some torn up jeans and books, which had a feeling of a junkie attire which crossed with the tuff thug attire.

"Well well, I didnt think you'd show up, its been way too long," said Buster.

"It has, but I wish it was under better circumstances, you attacked my son and his friend, where is she," demanded Tramp.

"Oh you mean the little toy of mine, she's alright back here, she's my property though, but tell you what, I'll make you a deal, despite his age, your kids pretty tuff, he handled most of my best gang members on his own, so how's this, a little fight, you and me, you beat me I'll turn over Angel to you, and swear never to harm you, your friends or your family, fact if you convince me, I'll even help protect them, but if you lose, not only will I keep Angel, I'll add you to my box of toys, you do what ever I say, when ever I say it," chuckled Buster.

"YOU MUST THINK I'M A IDIOT DONT YOU, THERES NO WAY I'M GONNA LET YOU...," asked Tramp before Buster cut his own right hand with a switchblade he pulled out of his right pocket letting it drip blood.

"It aint a joke Tramp, a blood pack will shake all doubt, you know I never joke about that," said Buster. Tramp was shocked, it was rare to see Buster preform a blood deal, but when he does, he always follow through, he knew he wasnt lying, but instincts didnt want this to happen, before he can say another word his son walked forward taking the switchblade from Busters hands.

"Son," asked Tramp shocked as his son cut his right hand too.

"You told me about this blood thing, it means protecting my friends, I gotta man up, I will never leave my friends behind, and I have no intention of backing down," said Scamp. Tramp was shocked as was Buster, before they both saw Scamp as a carefree child, someone of fun and was hardly serious, but this wasnt the same child.

"Well your full of surprises kid," said Buster as he shook his cut hand with his. Then the gate was blocked by Busters friends Ruby and Mooch as Sparky and Otis tackle Tramp locking him in a cage.

"WHAT THE HELL," asked Tramp getting back up just as they close and lock the cage.

"No tricks, no boundaries, no interferences, you ready for a real fight kid," asked Buster cracking his knuckles.

"I was born ready," said Scamp smiling toothily. After a brief silence between the two . Scamp and Buster ran to one another, Buster throwing a punch to Scamp who dodged it last second and he rammed his right fist into Busters face surprising him.

"Ga...Nice shot kid," chuckled Buster. Scamp dashed to Buster trying to kick him but Buster caught it. He left hooked Scamp punching him several more times before Scamp weaved left ramming his left foot into Busters gut making him groan in pain. Scamp punched Busters face 3 times mixed in with a left right uppercut before Buster returned the favor with a punch the stomach, a kick to the face and a elbow to his head knocking him down. Scamp rolled to the side avoiding Busters stomp getting up. He barley avoided Busters punch nailing a car door. Scamp then spun kicked Busters face knocking him to the floor and as Buster fell to the floor Scamp drove his right fist back and rammed it to Busters face uppercutting him.

"Scamp...," said Tramp amazed at his son.

"Wow that kids got moves," said Ruby smoking a cigar. The two kept at it throwing punches and kicks to one another bruising them making them bleed from there wounds. Finally Scamp landed a kick to Busters face as Buster landed a right jab to Scamps face knocking them both down.

"Pha...pha...pha..pha," panted Scamp getting up.

"Pha...Ga ha ha ha, your not bad at all, I haven't had a fight like this in ages, to be honest, I didnt expect this to be so much fun, but the time for games is over," said Buster removing his coat tossing it aside.

"Heh heh heh, on that, I agree, and, the game ends now," said Scamp as he wiped his face with his sleeve of his jacket before removing it. Scamp charged Buster fists clenched. Buster readied to kick Scamp who jumped roll dodging it ramming his fist into Busters gut slamming him to the car. Buster grabbed Scamps face and kneed his gut making him shout in pain. Scamp Indian arm burned Buster freeing him. Scamp tripped Buster making him face plant on the floor before Scamp punched Buster as he face planted to the floor making it hurt even more. Scamp walked back after Buster got up and rammed Scamp with 10 hook punches and a hard kick to the chin. Scamp panted a bit before stopping smiling chuckling a bit.

"Huh kids getting slammed hard and still smiling," asked Otis.

"Cant help it, when ever I get into fights like this, I just love it," said Scamp with a fiery look in his eyes.

"Okay now he's starting to scare me," said Mooch. Then from the gate the others tried to force it open but to no luck hearing the sounds of fighting going on.

"DAD," panicked the girls.

"Girls just stay put," said Tramp. Scamp had landed two hook punches at Buster before Buster grabbed Scamps arm nearly breaking it making him scream in pain. Scamp head-butted Buster before he landed a hard kick to Busters leg almost breaking it. Scamp walked back holding his arm as Buster wobbled back holding his leg. Scamp ran to Buster stopping avoiding a punch from Buster enabling Scamp to sharply kick Busters jaw launching him back. Buster snarled grabbing a pipe smashing Scamps other leg almost breaking it too. Buster smashed Scamp some till Scamp kicked Busters stomach again in a run jump. Scamp pinned Buster down punching his face some before Buster threw Scamp into a car making him fall to the ground. He laid there bleeding and bruised bad as was Buster.

"Ga...I cant believe you damaged me this much...but your luck ends now," said Buster pulling out a old tire iron sharpened like a blade. He tried to stab Scamp which he avoids until Scamp is pinned back to the pinned to a jeep, where he was stabbed through his left hand making him scream in pain.

"Gotcha now kid," laughed Buster.

"SCAMP, SCAMP," called Tramp panicked seeing him wounded like that trying to force the cage open but with no luck. Buster chuckled a bit before he realized the kid moved his hand more through the weapon before he grabbed Busters hand shocking him and everyone watching.

"I...already told you, I have no intent of backing DOWN," roared Scamp drawing his other hand back ramming it into Busters left temple knocking him back a few feet. Scamp removed the tire iron not even screaming but wincing in the pain. He took a clothe on the floor and wrapped it around.

"Ga...Ow," said Buster getting up dizzy.

"Now Buster, this fight ends here, I'm not gonna hold back any more," said Scamp getting serious. He dashed to Buster in a instant fist drawn back. He roared as he rammed into Busters gut way before he realized Scamp was there making him spit in pain pulps small by the shock of the young child ramming his fist into his gut. Buster wobbled back holding his stomach twitching in pain and shaking. Scamp then charged Buster kicking the left side of Busters face before he vanished reappearing in front of Busters face slamming his left fist into Busters forehead launching him back some more shocking all of them.

"Whoa...those classes are paying off," said Trusty.

"What class can teach a kid that," asked Jock mouth dropped. Scamp then throwing right and left hooks to Busters face throwing in a dozen kicks in the mix making Buster walk back from the blows. After a dozen 4 sets of right and left hooks Scamp spun kicked Busters stomach launching him into a jeep making him spit blood before he fell to the floor sitting against the jeep. Scamp walked to him making Buster close his eyes waiting for the next punch. But it never came, he looked to see why the kid didnt throw another punch and saw him knelt in front of Buster smiling not even a bit of anger in him at all.

"I win, so you gonna keep your promise," asked Scamp.

"Huh...um...Ah...oh right...of course I am...you won...ga Jesus," strained Buster holding his stomach from his wound.

"Oops, did I go too far, I can never tell," said Scamp worried.

"Kid...you something else...sigh angels in the shed, here's the key," said Buster giving him the key. Scamp then held a fist in front of Buster confusing him.

"Heh heh your pretty tuff, I can see why dad refers to you as the strongest guy he knows, lets fight again after some training, just for fun though," chuckled Scamp eyes closed smiling. Buster was astounded by the boy. After a moment he bumped fists with Scamp.

"Sure," said Buster. "Kay be right back dad," said Scamp racing to find Angel.

"That is one weird kid," said Ruby.

"(Scamp...Jesus whirlwind, your one crazy kid...and one hell of a fighter when you have to be...,)" thought Tramp smiling in shock. Scamp found the shed unlocking it and opening it see it set up like a drug house with a bed and everything. He soon found the blond Pomeranian Angel hog tied on the floor wearing a dirty skater brown t shirt, tan short shorts and a shark tooth necklace.

"Angel, are you okay," asked Scamp freeing her from the bounds by breaking them with a strong pull.

"Ga...SCAMP," said Angel hugging him crying.

"Its okay, come on," said Scamp helping Angel up. They walked outside and approached Tramps cage.

"Um. um hold on, Damn it I lost the key," said Mooch feeling his cargo pant pockets.

"No worries, HIYA," roared Scamp kicking the lock off shocking Angel.

"Whoa...remind me never to piss you off," said Angel shocked as the dad walked out checking his sons hand.

"Dad I'm fine really, lets just go home, I'm starving," chuckled Scamp hands behind his head walking ahead of them.

"Just when you think this kid cant surprise you anymore," said Tramp to himself as they walked after him.

P.O.V Scamp: Hey its me Scamp, I dont know whats going on here, but I'm not gonna let you jerks hurt this kid anymore, Next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, 'A New Adventure Begins, Ruins of the Past', dont miss it.

Please review and post comments, and tell me how I did.


	2. Immortal Saga Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters, the characters used in this story belong to there respected creators, also if any readers have any characters they think would fit this story line, please post there names, race, abilities and a general description of them in the comments or email it to Jtt638 , thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 2 A New Adventure Begins  
Ruins of the Past

2 months after Scamps Brawl with Buster, Scamp is in the backyard wearing a blue Nike work out shirt, dark blue with white line boxer shorts not wearing shoes showing his animal feet as he stretched his legs out going as far as to touch the ground with his hands to keep from falling each time he stretched.

"Ah alright, lets go," said Scamp looking in front of 5 old punching bags. He got serious and charged the bag in the middle bag with his right fist, he spun kicked the 5th bag, 10 jab punch the second on before jumping in the air spin kicking the 4th on and knee the first one resuming to jab punch and kick all the bags rushing fast and hard. He continued punching and kicking the bag for a good whole hour without stopping, he was sweating bullets as he stood hands on his knees panting from exhaustion. After a dozen deep breaths to regain his stamina he over heard something next door. He walked to the front and noticed a moving truck out front the neighboring brown house.

"Oh cool new neighbors," said Scamp as he rushed inside climbing up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door behind him as he showered. 4 minutes later he comes out in black boxer shorts dirty clothes in hand rushing to his bedroom getting dressed into his normal clothes which were the red shirt with black sleeves, grey cargo pants, black and white shoes and his grey jacket putting on as he slide down the stair railing and jumped to the door. Scamp was always excited about possibly meeting new friends he could never help himself. He walked over the next door house looking to see anyone who might be moving in. Aside from a fair handful of moving men which consisted of African species men, zebra's, rhino's, and lions, he sees a female, a orange furred Fox lady, around his fathers height, with long blue hair braided going all the wait to her waist, she wore a blue tank top shirt, a inspector officer, loose fit blue jeans, brown boats, and yellow gloves helping with the move with some boxes. She walked to her front door when she slipped on a loss step. She fell on the floor landing on her palms keeping her from hitting the floor with her face. She looked up to see Scamp standing in front of her catching the box of items easily. He peered over the left side to look at the vixen lady who was surprised to see Scamp there.

"Hello," said Scamp smiling.

"H-Hello," said the lady getting up after greeting the young Schnauzer.

"Heh heh are you the new neighbors," asked Scamp.

"Y-Yeah, yes I am, an who might you be," asked the fox lady taking the box from the kind Scamp.

"I'm Scamp Brown, I live next door," said Scamp beaming.

"Oh hello then, I'm Carmelita Fox," said Carmelita as she walked inside the tan painted interior of her house setting the box down in the living room.

"Your Mrs. Fox, I heard about you, your that famous Interpol agent from Paris," said Scamp as he stays outside.

"How so," asked Carmelita after a pause in surprise not expecting Scamp to know her job while she was opening the box taking out some books stacking them on a book shelf in her living room which had a decent 32 in TV on top of a black wood entertainment brown stand, a black two piece sofa, a couple of shelf's and a fireplace.

"My father's a cop, Tramp Brown, he's actually in line to be promoted to Chief of Police" said Scamp as he picked up a large heavy box bringing it inside.

"Oh right, my new partner," said Carmelita putting some story books up.

"Where do you want this," asked Scamp trying to see if there was a label on the box but he couldn't see it from his side.

"Um...oh those are my son's toys, here let me, thank you," said Carmelita taking the box and walking upstairs.

"Is he here," asked Scamp excited about going to make a new friend while walking behind her to her right of the stair case which was to the left when you entered the front door.

"Um...I think he is...he's probably hiding though," said Carmelita as they walked into a dark blue which had a wooden bed, a fold up chair, a tv mounted on the wall, a clothes bin, a toys bin and a red backpack on the floor.

"Huh...why," asked Scamp. "Um...well its just...Bens...not exactly like other boys...," said Carmelita putting the box down trying to find the right words.

"Is he a hybrid," asked Scamp surprising Carmelita making her look at him shocked.

"Um...yes...good guess," said Carmelita.

"Hey no worries, I'm not like that, I was adopted anyway, my folks said I had a monkey tail when they took me in figured I was a hybrid too," said Scamp.

"Really," asked Carmelita looking behind him to see a monkey tail.

"Oh no my aunt's Si and Am cut it off, but for some reason it keeps growing back," said Scamp and just as he said that Carmelita soon notices the monkey tail appear waving around, "Oh wow, speak of the devil."

"Oh wow, that's something, hmm I wonder where he is hiding anyway," wondered Carmelita looking around.

"HEEEEELP," panicked a voice outside. They looked out the front door rushing down stairs to see a 3 year old hybrid boy, a raccoon and a fox or Foxcoon as labeled, he had a raccoons body, the raccoon ring tail, black eye mask and had orange fur, he wore a white t shirt underneath a green moncler jacket, rugged dirty blue jeans, and white sneakers as he ran from a small group of kids all with bats in hand all wooden.

"Oh dear, not again," sighed Carmelita worried as well.

"I'll catch up, BRB," said Scamp racing after the group at speeds equal to a car going 40 easy.

"What the...," asked Carmelita trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The young Foxcoon was chased into a alleyway where he was forced to stop screeching to a halt barley hitting the end of the alleyway. He panted of exhaustion before he looked to see a pack of wolf kids all armed with wood bats chuckled as they cornered there prey.  
"Got no where left to run this time Freaklin," chuckled the tan wolf.

"Gi..Why cant you jerks just leave me alone," asked the Foxcoon.

"Hey hybrids like you are a cancer while others want to drive your kind out, the order of the Purge will root out your kind, you'll make a lovely pelt for the wall," laughed a chubby black wolf. Then a white wolf roared running to the Foxcoon bat drawn back ready to swing. The Foxcoon closed his eyes waiting for the hit but when the roar finished nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Scamp catching the baseball bat with one hand holding it in place making the White Wolf struggled to remove it from his strong grip.

"Why don't you punks pick on someone who isn't defenseless," snarled Scamp just before he slapped the White wolf away making him fall to the floor in front of his friends. Scamp snapped the bat into two with his bare hands before throwing it into the trash can.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSSNIUES," snapped a black wolf.

"Well well...looks like he's one of them too, he's got a monkey tail," said Tan wolf seeing the tail after some pause and smiling.

"Yeah and," asked Scamp his look unchanged from his serious look.

"THAT MEANS YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD FREAK," laughed the tan wolf charging Scamp. He swung hard to Scamp but he let him hit it which broke instantly not even leaving a mark which alarmed them greatly, the other two charged in hurling there bats in from other directions hitting both sides of Scamps face which broke as well leaving no scars. He simply stood there as if nothing had happened, not even budging a bit.

"You done," asked Scamp sounding irritated arms crossed before he dusted off the wood off his clothes.

"GRR NOT YET," said the 4 wolfs as they pulled out silenced Uzi's surprising them. They each fired every bullet they had at Scamp and the Foxcoon which Scamp caught all of them using both hands. When the gun fire finally stopped Scamp had both his hands clutching in his view, he opened them showing the massive amount of damaged bullets before dropping making the 4 wolfs cower and shake in fear some mouths down to the floor.

"My turn," said Scamp. He rammed his left fist into the cubby black wolf first making him drop to the floor in pain. He spun kicked the white wolf's temple slamming him into the wall before he uppercutted the Grey wolf into the air and soaring into a nearby trash can outside the alleyway. He turned back to the alley to see the Tan wolf with a revolver pistol pressed against the temple of the Foxcoon face holding him tight around his neck sweating bullets, and so was the Tan wolf.

"I...I'll do it...I swear I'll kill the kid...if you don't back down, right now," said the Tan wolf. Scamp's gaze didn't lessen, in fact it incensed, focusing his angered crimson pulps on the Tan wolf not even scared.

"I know," said Scamp clenching his left fist tight. He vanished before reappearing in front of them ramming his left fist into the Tan wolfs face launching him back. Everything was slow mo as this happened, the Foxcoon was in shock at what the Schnauzer hybrid as Scamp rammed his fist deep into the Tan wolfs face before the impact and strength launched the Tan wolf to the front of a trash can leaving a massive dent in the large green trash container the size of the teen wolfs back.

"Hmp shows you guys right, hey you okay," asked Scamp looking to the Foxcoon who was in shock from the event that transpired.

"Um...oh yeah I'm fine...thanks," said the Foxcoon sighing in relief sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Heh heh no worries, what are friends for," chuckled Scamp. The Foxcoon looked at him surprised when he said that.

"F-Friends...not complaining but I don't know a thing about you, I don't even know your name," said the Foxcoon.

"Oh right, I'm Scamp Brown, I'm your new neighbor, your the kid moving in with Ms. Fox in the Brown house on Fuller street," asked Scamp.

"Oh yeah I am...how did you know my mom," asked the Foxcoon.

"I helped her move a box or two inside, plus my dads a cop and your moms his new partner," said Scamp.

"Oh cool," said the Foxcoon getting up.

"You know I don't know your name at all," said Scamp was they walked out of the alley.

"Ah, its Ben, Benjamin Fox," said Ben.

"Nice to meet ya, so do you know anything about those guys chasing you," asked Scamp as they walked down the street to there homes.

"There with a group called the Order of the Purge, or the O.T.P, they're a radical group of hybrid killers who aren't just beating up hybrids, there killing them in mass numbers and kidnapping dozens of others too," said Ben looking down to the floor with a bit of a pained expression on his face.

"Mass numbers, then why aren't they on the news," asked Scamp confused on if there's been so many killings and kidnappings why no one has reported it to the news or police.

"Hmp cause the cops don't care unless pure breed people are being thrown into the mix by crossfire, there are cops who have hybrid children who do care and are trying to do what they can but they don't have much support," said Ben. Then soon heard a explosion from 4 buildings ahead of them making them jump. Scamp dashed towards it Ben following close behind able to keep up with Scamps speed. They reached a trailer lot and stopped looking in horror. It was a massacre, the fallen bodies of hybrids everywhere, some scorched from the bomb, others shot, a good chunk of them beaten from similar weapons to what the 4 thugs were using earlier, and a dozen with stab wounds which can be seen, likely the result of a butchers knife or a machete.

"What the...," asked Scamp.

"Its the O.T.P, look this is there mark," said Ben pointing to a badge with the O.T.P name hot branded on a fallen female's back which was in view.

"They...they killed all these people," said Scamp.

"Well they don't consider them people, our kind is never safe from these madmen," said Ben as he walked away. Scamp looked at the motionless bodies horrified by what he saw before he heard crying.

"Hey...I think someone's alive," said Scamp as he rushed in covering his nose from the ripe smell.

"Huh, HEY WAIT UP," said Ben as he ran after trying not to trip on the bodies on the floor. Scamp ran past wrecked trash cans and blown trailers until he reached a playground area. He saw a young girl, a blond fox girl, with three long bangs in her face with messed up hair, wearing a torn up pink t shirt, dirty pants, no shoes and a blue bag crying alone.

"Hey are you okay," asked Scamp walking to her but she panicked skidding back trying to hide but was cornered by the fence behind her.

"Easy, look I'm like you," said Scamp showing his monkey tail as Ben skidded to a halt catching up.

"And...and I'm a Foxcoon...pha give me a minute, I've been running all morning," panted Ben hands on his knee's trying to catch his breath. The two year old stopped panicking still crying seeing the two were like her.

"See, were friends...I'm Scamp Brown, this is Ben Fox, what's your name," asked Scamp.

"L...Loxy...Loxy Cove...a Chicken Fox...-sob- sniff-," said Loxy.

"Take it easy Loxy," said Ben comforting her by hugging her allowing her to relax.

"What happened here," asked Scamp.

"These...men in military clothes...they stormed the place...hurting so many...my friends...they took most of the adults away...my brother...he hide me in a hidden cellar...they...," said Loxy looking at a burned chicken body not to far from her. Ben looked at it closer.

"Alcohol...those animal's likely burned him alive," snarled Ben. Scamps fists clenched so hard veins could be seen as his eyes were filled with anger that men would do this.

"Loxy is there any chance, even remote that you know where these Order of the Purge guys are," asked Scamp kneeling in front of Loxy. Loxy shook a bit in fear, she knew the answer, and was terrified to give it.

"Loxy...I know this is hard for you, but please...there's still the chance to save those people, and your parents," said Scamp placing a hand on her shoulder.

"F...Fort Talon...I escaped from there when they...captured me months ago...its in the forest west of New York," said Loxy.

"Thank you, Ben, can you watch Loxy," asked Scamp getting up.

"Yeah...HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING," asked Ben as Scamp began to walk off.

"To fort Talon...No one else will suffer by these men any longer," said Scamp.

"WAIT...take me with you, I can show you its exact location," said Loxy gulping after she shouted to Scamp shaking a bit.

"And I'm going to, someone's gotta keep Loxy out of harms way...besides...we can free the prisoners while you deal with the guards and its about time someone did something about this," said Ben.

"Alright sounds good, hang on," said Scamp as he grabbed the two placing them on his back before racing off at high speeds making the two hold on to the warrior for dear life screaming in excitement and terror as they raced through the city and within half an hour reached the outskirts of the suburban area.

"THERE, THE FORT'S THIS WAY FOLLOW THE PATH YOU CAN MISS IT," screamed Loxy.

"Got it...," said Scamp trying not to swallow bugs. He kept racing through eventually winding up in a trail in the forest leaving a smoke trail behind him.

"WHOA, THIS IS SO EPIC," said Ben.

"How can you run this fast," asked Loxy.

"TRAINING, I'M WHAT SOME PEOPLE WOULD CALL A MUSCLE HEAD," chuckled Scamp focusing on the road ahead of him. Up ahead we see a large stone fort surrounded by guards and trucks patrolling, some playing cards and others doing drills. They soon hear something and position themselves to the front gate sounding the alarm armed to shoot at what ever is coming there way.

"UM GUYS, THERE GONNA SHOOT US," gulped Loxy screaming. Then a dozen rockets were fired at the three by all the soldiers there.

"ROCKETS?!, SERIOUSLY," asked Ben.

"Heh heh lets hitch a ride, HUP," said Scamp jumping easy 20 feet avoiding most of the rockets. He landed on one spinning a bit to redirect the rocket and fly towards the guards.

"YEAH HA COWABUNGA," said Scamp as he surfed the rocket making his passengers and spectators drop there jaws in shock. The guards soon snapped out of it realizing the rocket surfer was racing towards them. They screamed at the same time as Scamp jumped into the air and the rocket nailed the guards sending them all to the wall, setting others on fire and blowing up the trucks and ammo nearby. The three we gliding through the air seeing the explosion just below them.

"Whoa," said Scamp. The other two were speechless in amazement pulps white from shock. Scamp landed on the floor racing to the front door which was dead bolted shut for security and locked tighter than fort Knox. Scamp charged the door jumping into the air eagle kicking the door blowing both doors away into the wall ahead shocking the guards inside. Scamp hopped on each guard kicking them as he jumped off knocking them out. After doing this 12 times he skidded to a halt allowing Ben to pick up a pipe and smash a guards face who tried to sneak from behind, allowing them to adjust there angel to be facing the door ahead and charged through it racing through the long tiled hallways.

"So where's the prisoner area," asked Scamp.

"Huh oh...ugh oh I forgot," gulped Loxy.

"No worries, maybe one of these guys knows where it is," said Ben seeing a pair of military guards with the 0.T.P logo instead of the traditional US marine logo. They fired there pistols at the three vanishing from sight. The reappeared behind them Scamp letting them down. He then punched both guards at the same time as they turned in the stomach nearly knocking them out at the same time.

"Heh heh hey do one of you know where the prisoner cell is," asked Scamp kneeling in front of them.

"We...don't know, were not part of that unit," said the two before passing out.

"Darn," said Ben. They heard a crash and looked to a two door room behind them. They opened the door to see a blue van crashed through the wall with guards knocked out cold.

"Was that necessary," asked a voice. They looked to the side to see 4 figures. One was a grown adult raccoon with grey fur, he wore a blue long sleeve t shirt which stopped halfway on his forearms, blue gloves with gold cuffs, a blue sailor's hat, a black bandit eye mask showing his brown eyes, grey torn styled pants, with blue stealth shoes, a yellow belt with a blue raccoon logo on it, a red backpack on his back and a long black staff like cane with a C hook on the one end shinning golden as if just polished, he stood next to a small turtle man wearing a jungle safari attire, glasses which you couldn't see any pulps in a wheel chair which was tricked out meaning gadgets and such were part of it, next to him was a blond mouse girl with her hair brushed to and as long as to reach the center of her back, she was a few inches or so shorter than the raccoon, with purple fur a red bandana in her hair, she wore the jumpsuit used in Kill Bill, but she had a black tool pouch belt around her waist and black boots, finally slamming his fist into a guard was a purple hippo taller than the raccoon and bigger too, he wore a light blue shirt, black work out pants, red and white sneakers, finger cut fighter gloves, a wrestler red mask with black racer goggles.

"Yeah, you know how mad I get when people who pose as military or when we cross military who turned to crime, it drives me crazy, especially when both aspects are involved," snapped the hippo.

"Okay fair point, lets just find the control room, figure out where this boss is and take him down," said the turtle.

"And free any prisoners here," added the Raccoon.

"'HEADS UP," shouted Scamp kicking a helmet nailing a guard creeping behind the hippo just inches from grabbing his face knocking him out cold on his back as Ben did the same hitting a guard on the upper walk way with a pistol pointed at them making him fall over the railing.

"Nice kick," said Loxy.

"Huh where did these kids come from," asked the Mouse.

"Maybe there prisoners who escaped and thanks for the assist," said the hippo.

"No worries, and were not prisoners, well technically Loxy here was we're just here to help free her parents and any other prisoners here...hey maybe we can help each other out," said Scamp.

"Huh what do you mean kid," asked the mouse girl.

"Well I know where the control room is," said Loxy.

"I can check ahead for traps, I'm pretty quick on my feet," said Ben.

"And I can give some extra muscle, heh heh I may not seem like it but I'm strong," said Scamp arms behind his head holding the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Um Sly...your seriously considering this," asked the turtle.

"Well do we have any clue as to where the control room is Bentley," asked the raccoon.

"...No...but," said the turtle fixing his glasses.

"INCOMING," shouted the mouse ducking seeing a guard racing through with a rocket launcher. He fired a rocket as the others ducked. Scamp caught the rocket easy and hurled it back to the guard blowing him to smithereens. The 4 simply gawked at what they saw as Scamp smirked rubbing his nose with his pointer finger chuckling.

"See," asked Scamp.

"Alright...well seeing as how were working together, may as well introduce one another," said Sly as they got up helping Bentley into his chair.

"Right, Scamp Browns the name," said Scamp.

"Benjamin Fox," said Ben.

"Loxy Cove," said Loxy.

"Sly Cooper," said Sly.

"Bentley Gadget," said Bentley.

"Penelope Gadget," said the mouse girl.

"Murray Slugger," said the hippo.

"Come on this way," said Loxy as they checked the halls to make sure there were no guards around. They raced through the west hall running in a group looking at the doors they passed. After a dozen doors Loxy stopped in front of one door locked off.

"This is it," asked Bentley.

"Uh huh," nodded a terrified Loxy.

"Stand back," said Scamp cracking his knuckles.

"Lets try a more quiet approach buddy, save it for the big guys," said Ben trying to pick the lock.

"Fine by me," chuckled Scamp. After 30 seconds Ben unlocked the door.

"Nice, when did you learn to pick locks," asked Scamp.

"Its something I picked up, plus I had a lot of practice," said Ben.

"How so," asked Sly.

"Well being a Foxcoon, I'm picked on a lot by other kids just because," said Ben as they entered a lobby like room.

"Is this it," asked Bentley.

"No its that door...that...room," gulped Loxy horrified thinking what's beyond the door she pointed t the right at the other end of the room the entered.

"Yeah, me and Penelope have twins, a son and daughter, they go through the same thing," said Bentley as he picked the lock this time.

"I got a daughter myself same issue, only difference is, if she's being threatened, I taught her to kick there cans," said Murray.

"Murray," snapped Sly.

"Hey some of these guys who pick on hybrids have no class," said Murray.

"Yeah being a Chicken Fox isn't easy either," said Loxy.

"Really, I've never been picked on cause my mix," said Scamp earning a seriously look on most everyone in the room.

"That's cause you can hide your tail and you were adopted," said Ben.

"True...plus my aunts would cut off my tail but it would regrow ever few months," said Scamp holding his tail.

"Ouch," said Sly holding his tail imagining the pain as did Ben and Loxy.

"You get use to it," said Scamp. Then Bentley unlocked the door.

"Ga, that took way to long, I'm getting out of practice," said Bentley as he opened the door. He flicked on the light to see something...disturbing. The entire room was painted red with hunter furnishing, and full of hunter trophies and all of them...hybrid skin, some even stuffed which made them want to squeal if not silenced by shock.

"My god...what is this room," said Murray almost wanting to throw up.

"The...the trophy room...all the hybrid's they capture...are hunted and skinned," said Loxy.

"Wh...What sick man would do this to a person," asked Penelope throwing up in a plant.

"To many...hybrids aren't people...there only toys to them...to do what ever they want...oh god...," said Ben stopping his eyes widened seeing one particular stuffing of a 3 year old raccoon boy with grey fur and fox tail and ears wearing a blue child's outfit.

"Did you know him," asked Sly.

"H...he was my twin brother...when we arrived to the airport...there was a attack...and he was kidnapped..., mom and several of her friends who were cops searched days but didn't find a thing...," said Ben trying hard not to cry shaking.

"I...I'm so sorry," said Sly hugging the child allowing him to cry. Scamp snapped at this point his furry boiled over so much and his eyes showed it.

"Wait if this is his office then where is he," asked Murray looking around corners to see if the boss was hiding.

"Let me check...," said Bentley hacking the computer with his connecting it with a USB cord. After a couple of seconds he examined the content.

"Okay got it, he's heading the garage, its directly below the room we meet in, according to this he's leaving right now," said Bentley.

"NOT IF I HAVE A SAY IN IT," said Scamp blazing out the door.

"Where are you," asked Penelope realizing first was Scamp was bolting out a bit before the others.

"YOU JUST FIND THE PRIONSERS, I'LL SEND THAT MONSTER AND HIS ENTIRE OPPERATION TO HELL," said Scamp racing through.

"I'll follow him, make sure the kid doesn't get killed," said Sly racing after him.

"Okay, let find the cells and get these people out of here...if there still alive," said Penelope as they looked around the room seeing the trophies filling the room. Scamp and Sly reached the room they had entered skidding to a halt.

"Shouldn't we look for a elevator or something," asked Sly.

"NO TIME, HMP HAAAAAAAAH RAUGH," roared Scamp jumping to the ceiling and rocketing through the floor making a hole the size of a car to a garage where there were dozens of jeeps and tanks about and a army of O.T.P men around.

"OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU PUNCHES IS IN CHARGE HERE," demanded Scamp.

"OPEN FIRE," shouted a group of the guards pulling out there assault rifle's. Scamp spun around so fast it looked like a twister as they shot the young monkey child catching all of the bullets that would have hit him. Sly watched in shock before he vanished into the crowd. When Scamp stopped spinning he held a arm full of bullets tossing them and with a roar he threw them into the air shooting them into the ceiling and through it too. This scared the other guards senseless in shock that a child was capable of such a unhuman feat.

"So I'll ask again," said Scamp.

"No need," chuckled a voice. They all looked to see a stallion man with short red hair, black fur wearing a military commander attire with the badges as well walking forward to see the young individual.

"Well that was quite impressive, its rare to see a young child with suck trained skill," said the horse man.

"I like to fight, names Scamp, and your in charge here," asked Scamp.

"Correct, I am called General Clay, head of the Order of the Purge, how did you escape the prison," asked Clay.

"I'm no prisoner here, a friend showed me the way, I'm here to destroy this order," said Scamp.

"And what do you know of our order," asked Clay.

"That you people hunt down crossbreed civilians, throwing them in prison like animals, hunting them...stuffing them, and you don't care that they have families, or that the hybrids you hunt are innocent people," snarled Scamp.

"Well that's fairly accurate, thought there's a bit more, we seek to destroy those hybrids yes, but to those who want to be pure, we give them that chance, and they join our order, those we kill are either to scared to become pure or hated pure people so much they rather die, we simply take them on there offer," said Clay.

"THATS NO EXCUSS TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE," snarled Scamp.

"They are not people, they are abominations to society," said Clay.

"Then tell me this, who's a monster, someone whose different, or the person who kills them for sport and uses them as toys," said Scamp serious.

"Hmm, no wonder you see hybrids as innocent, your one yourself," said Clay.

"Yeah, I have no shame in admitting that, and its going to be a hybrid that end this organization, so I give you this, a chance, those who don't want to be beaten to a pulp and give yourselves up, drop your guns now, if not, then I'll personally kick each and everyone of you down to hell," said Scamp. Immediately nearly all of them dropped the guns they held shaking in fear.

"Tck...well seems as through I'll have to kill you myself," said Clay tossing away his hat. He ran to Scamp throwing a right hook at Scamp who caught it and pulled him down to drive a right hook into his face making him wobble back to the jeep nearby. His mouth bleeding a bit and by instinct he wiped it seeing the blood.

"Your strong boy, but I have been training myself, 10 times earths gravity, you hybrids have your uses, your extraordinarily skilled in your natural abilities, including the construction of a gravity machine, now here is the result of 10 years of military training, and 4 years of training in Ten Times earths gravity," said Clay entering a full horse fighting stance. He then dashed to Scamp ramming both his fists into Scamp gut making him spit in pain. Scamp quickly recovered his posture faking it catching both fists just inches from hitting him.

"What," asked Clay. Scamp roared as he spun around as fast as he could hurling Clay through a tank and into a jeep. This made them all gawk in horror, Sly too when he was finished doing what he was doing and saw the fight start. Scamp entered a second turtle hermit stance which was normal for most fighters to use. After Scamp posed Clay jumped over the tank running to Scamp. The two began to catch each others fists, block each others knee's and kicks with other blows as they fought fiercely inside that circle surrounded by shocked guards. This continued for a good minute until Scamp took a knee to the chest before he jumped to Clays face kicking it and in mid air spinning around to knee his face again landing on his hands and feet as Clay fell on his rear and hands. Clay swept kick disco style tripping Scamp and allowing Clay to rise up and grab Scamp to smash him to the floor. He picked him up smashing him to the floor three times before he hurled him into a jeep. Scamp put his hands facing the jeep allowing him to catch it and flip in the air landing on the hood of car. Scamp snarled as he jumped back kicking the car making it flip up lift up like a skate board, before Scamp spun around kicking it towards Clay making him duck down barley clipping the car with his face. As he rose up fast the car exploded behind him upon contact with the wall and Scamp rammed his fist into Clays face before he rapid punching him with left and right jabs making it much faster. Clay dodged the last punch after 20 punches were thrown within 35 seconds before he rammed Scamps chest with a powerful right hook, Clay kicked Scamp to the floor pinning him with his knee before he punched Scamp with 10 left and right hooks before Scamp caught both fists crushing Clays hands enabling him to free himself and roll backwards hurling himself forward using both feet to kick Clays face launching him into a light fixture and into a group of O.T.P men who tried to catch him and succeeded with some falling over. Scamp stood back up as Clay got up as well thanking his men for catching him.

"Heh Heh, as much of a monster as you are, I have to admit you are pretty strong," said Scamp.

"And your remarkable yourself, I'm using all my strength but you seem to be holding back," said Clay.

"Yeah I am, since your going all in I'll do the same, no more tricks, no reserves," said Scamp cracking his knuckles. Meanwhile Bentley and the others raced through the east second floor Murray and Ben tackling any guards in there way till they crashed into the prison room which was larger than the fort itself. Cages of people inside them as far as the eye can see, many of them jammed with people and hybrids.

"MOM, DAD," cried Loxy rushing to one cage that had a crimson fox man and a blond chicken girl both wearing tattered robes like all the prisoners.

"LOXY, OH GOD I never thought we'd see you again," cried the mother hugging her daughter through the bars as did the dad.

"But why are you back, and where's your brother," asked the adult.

"Chico's dead, they burned him alive...then I meet these guys, they came to help us break you all out," said Loxy. Then everyone went nuts begging them to be freed.

"Okay lets get to it," said Bentley as he laser fried some locks as Penelope did the same, Ben and Loxy took pipes smashing the locks as Murray ripped the doors out entirely. Back to the fight, Scamp took a deep breath before he looked to Clay vanishing. Then he reappeared kicking Clays head from the back before vanishing and reappearing with a left uppercut to the chin launching him back up. Scamp then right hooked Clays chest making him spit blood. Scamp left spun kicked Clays face slamming it into the jeep a step or two away from them. Scamp then jumped to the hood of the car avoiding a kick by Clay and then took a right hook straight to the face like it was nothing. Claw was shocked at this as was everyone else. Scamp then grabbed Clays hand sliding his hand covering Clays fist and began crushing it in his small but very strong grip making him scream in pain trying to free his hand but to anvil.

"You...are nothing but a monster," snarled Scamp crushing Clays hand making him scream. He tried to run away but was unable to break free. The others found there way to the garage making them skid to a stop gasping seeing the group of guards in front of them and the small number of them who had guns saw them there.

"THE PRISIONERS ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE," shouted a guard as they all pointed there guns at them and tried to shoot them but there guns fell apart upon use,"  
what the...?"

"Looking for these," asked Sly tossing the parts aside needed to make the gun hold together and function.

"Nice work buddy," said Murray.

"What the..," asked a bear man seeing Scamp crushing Clays grip. They all grew silent seeing the kid crush the commanders hand with eyes of anger.

"How many lives did you hunt, how many people suffered because you thought they weren't people at all, how many people did you stuff, throw away like garbage, used to fulfill your needs, all those innocent people dead, those kids made to watch there own loved ones killed in front of them, and many lost there siblings to a unknown fate, like that boy you had stuffed in your den," snarled Scamp finally with one last crush completely destroyed Clays hand before releasing him to make him scream holding his hand in pain and suffering.

"That boy...you know him...heh yeah he was my newest catch...I enjoyed him a great deal, he was one sneaky kid... he almost escaped my game, if he hadn't aided a fellow prey in escaping, heh I only wish I had time to get that other kid that was with him, that other hybrid," said Clay getting up getting a shotgun.

"That other hybrid your talking about is my friend, and that was his brother you abused and stuffed, like he was a animal...grrrr and that's why, I'm going to see you pay, for all the countless hybrids you mercilessly killed, and for my best friend who you hurt by attacking and killing his twin brother...I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL," roared Scamp jumping to Clays face kicking him eagle style launching him into the floor forming a small crater where the impact was breaking a lot of the floor tile. Scamp jumped flipping a bit before he roared rapid punching Clay's face, chest, shoulders and stomach in a barrage of rapid punches making the crater larger and deeper after every set of 15 punches was delivered at full power. This went on for a good minute before Scamp jumped all the way up to the first floor ceiling ramming through it to the second floor ceiling where he landed on the ceiling and torpedoed down with his left fist drawn back ready to punch Clay. Clay screamed as he was immobile to stop the upcoming punch.

"GRR TAKE THIS, DRAGON FIST," roared Scamp as he roared almost sounding like a dragon and it had a aura around him which glowed like a dragon around his fist as he landed his punch into Clays gut creating a creator from a creator the size of the room. Many of the guards were struggling not to fall in while others were climbing to keep from going to deep. When the ground settled and the smoke cleared the gapping crater left everyone shocked and horrified. Scamp stood there before he turned walking away from a beaten Clay who was able to get up bleeding bad from his mouth and wounds he received.

"W...Why...how am...I alive...," asked Clay struggling to stand.

"Cause I didn't use my strength in that move, only my speed, with all this stuff here, add in your a commander who went rough, killing thousands, stuffing them and hunting them, there's no jail in this nation that wont charge you with live with no chance of seeing the outside world, deaths a blessing, a release from life, one that's the easy way out for you, so you'll live, and be arrested for crimes, and I promise you, it wont end we'll for you," said Scamp walking away.

"YOU IDIOT, THE JUSTICE SYSTEM DOESNT LOOK UPON HYBRIDS," laughed Clay spitting blood.

"Unless, it involves pure civilians, which were caught in the explosion of yours and this prison, and several of these people are related to cops, like my friend's dad, and my mother is a Interpol agent and you just confessed to killing my brother," said Ben picking up the shotgun Clay had and pointed it at Clay's face.

"You...you...go on...kill me...do it...I know you want to," said Clay.

"I do, but I wont, cause I'm a person," said Ben throwing the gun aside before walking away with Scamp.

"STUPID FREAK," said Clay grabbing the gun going to shoot it but it fell apart. Ben stopped showing the parts in his hands before dropping them and walking with Scamp to the others. Clay then passed out on the floor and sirens could be heard.

"Guess we should split now," said Sly. The group left through the hole they entered viewing the cops arrest the rouge military men and commander in a gurney to the hospital.

"I would have killed him," said Murray.

"We know," said Sly.

"Why did you know someone there he killed," asked Scamp.

"No, its because...My father, and mother were in the military, they gave there lives protecting there comrades who were trying to get civilians to safety, they were real soldiers, and anyone who mocks the real soldiers especially those who die in combat, will receive a little something from me," said Murray.

"Hey...back there...you called me your best friend, but we only met today," said Ben wondering.

"Well I am home schooled, and the only friends I have are my sisters friends, plus your like me, despite everything we go through, what ever trouble comes our way, we never abandon our friends, or anyone suffering, and that's my kind of friend," said Scamp smiling. Ben smiled looking at the cops at the scene.

"Well we better get home, our folks have got to be worried sick about us," said Scamp seeing the sun go down.

"Where you kids live," asked Murray as the got inside the van.

"345 Briar street, were neighbors so," said Scamp.

"Oh cool," said Sly. They drove to town listening to AC/DC music which was Scamp and Sly's favorite on the way. They soon drove to Briar street to find the houses breached open and the glass broken.

"Oh my god," panicked Scamp as they rushed outside into there homes.

"MOM, MOM," panicked Ben rushing inside.

"MOM, DAD," called Scamp entering his home. The adults didn't know what to do until Ben ran out holding something a minute later. It was a hologram player shaped like a circled light fixture, which he found on the floor. Bentley took it and activated. It then showed a metallic owl face which caused the adults to pale not including Penelope.

"Well hello there, this message is strictly to a particular person, Sly Cooper, I assume this you so allow me to begin, did you really think I would be gone forever, you destroyed my old shell, but you forgot one thing, my digital brain, it survived, and with the aid of some allies I had, I have been reborn, the new body's fabulous by the way, and to show my gratitude to you Cooper, I give you this, your inspector friend Carmelita is my guest and will be unharmed, but for how long is up to you, I have rebuilt the Fiendish five in my image and reestablished out operations, and I know you'll destroy them before coming to me, I want you too, to work out any bugs I might have in there design, each one you destroy, will add time how long Carmelita lives as well as her partner and his family, well minus a brat and the mother, I would have had Carmelita's offspring if he was present, and its reasonable to believe he's also yours, I find him before you he'll join them, if you found him first well forget it, its not worth the trouble of losing good bots over it, I'll simply wait until you arrive then once I break you, I'll kill each and everyone of them, nice and slow and you'll die last cooper, seeing my victory at hand, the first target is in the sewers of New Maries, Ms. Ruby will be ready for you, ta ta," said Clockwork before the recording ended.

"You know him," asked Ben.

"His name...is Clockwork...when I was 7 he murdered my parents, apparently he's immortal...but we destroyed him in lava...and destroyed the pieces so he couldn't be restored, how did I miss this...now he has Carmelita...she's your mother...so who's...," asked Sly realizing Ben could be his son.

"She told me...all about her encounters with my dad...but never once said your name...some kind of guilt thing...d...did you really know my mom, through her job," asked Ben.

"Kiddo, Its how I've always known her...so...your my son...," said Sly as Ben hugged him crying. Sly cried too hugging his son relizing Bens brother who was killed was also his making him cry more. Meanwhile inside Scamps house he stood in horror seeing his mother wounded on the sofa and Collette dead on the floor with claw marks on her neck.

"Mom..," asked Scamp checking on her.

"Ack...sweetie...oh thank god your okay...," cried Lady kissing her sons forehead before passing out from lack of blood. Scamp grabbed the phone calling 911 placing a cloth tight around his moms wound to stop the bleeding. He finished the call putting the phone down shaking. He walked outside hands stained in blood when he ran to his mother when she touched them. He reached the van almost falling sitting down hands buried in his face crying.

"Scamp...," asked Ben as his dad and him broke the hug.

"My...my baby sisters dead...and my moms wounded...but alive...she passed out so I called 911 and...and placed some cloth on her wound to stop the bleeding," said Scamp shaking and trying not to crying.

"I'll give her some anesthetic, that'll slow the bleeding till they get here," said Bentley racing inside with his needle ready.

"How...how did this happen," asked Scamp. They showed him the recording of Clockwork's message.

"They attacked your family, cause they were connected with her...I'm so sorry," said Sly as Scamp whipped his tears getting up before his fists clenched," Look if you blame me for this, I unders..."

"I don't blame you...he wants us to hunt him...then lets," snarled Scamp cutting Sly off getting serious. The others nodded in agreement and had this unified look that said the same thing, that they were going to find Clockwork and make sure he has no way of returning from death again.

"Hey guys," called a voice They looked to see Loxy out of breath panting from running.

"Loxy...what are you doing here," asked Ben.

"Some of...some of...whoa give me a minute...," panted Loxy.

"So brings you to this neck of the woods," asked Scamp as Ben snickered a bit.

"Phew...okay...some of the people made this to thank you, its a capsule set, my father and some of his friends made them, made it easy to move heavey gear around, I wont get into the science of it, but the engineers put in some things in there, there all labeled and the list is in them, they put in the gravity chamber too," said Loxy.

"Sweet thanks," said Scamp grinning.

"Bye fellas," said Loxy hugging Ben and then Scamp before she took off back where she came from.

"Right, lets get going," said Scamp putting the capsule case in his jacket pocket before he slammed his fist into his palm.

"First we got to deal with Ruby, so grab some clothes, tooth brush's, and what ever you want to keep yourself busy," said Bentley as he began to make room in the van for the two with Penelope's help moving some of the papers and trash into its right place being a trash can or a folder. Ben and Scamp ran in there houses grabbing there clothes and phones with music players, comics and such. They packed a suit case and there backpacks with some books, Scamp grabbing a journal that belonged to his father which could place a title on it. Ben noticed Carmelita's shock pistol on the floor next to a picture of him and his mother on his third birthday. He took it as Scamp went to the living room to kiss his mothers forehead and took a picture of the 4th of July picnic last year, he also took one of him and Angel at the beach with the others swam in the water. They raced out the house nearly leaving at the same time and ran out to the cooper van closing the door behind them just before the van raced off down the street towards there destination of New Maries.

"Okay we just need to pick up some friends, and well train on the way to New Maries," said Murray.

"Sounds good to me, ha ha this is gonna be awesome," said Scamp writing in his journal.

"What are you writing," asked Ben trying to peek but didn't have a good angle to do so.

"Well this is my first cross country trip, I wanna take it down," said Scamp writing the events the transpired leading up to now. They drove through the town, the sunset shined a bit more covering the screen before it went dark.

Scamp P.O.V: Hey its me Scamp, we've got a long road to New Maries, and I'm going to make it count and get even stronger, this new gravity chamber will be the thing that'll do the trick and with the Cooper gang teaching us some new tricks, this will make things interesting. Next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, 'Road to New Maries, Secret to Fire Fu,' This is going to be exciting, I just know it!

Oh and I forgot to post the characters estamated power levels from the first chapter, so here (Please note my percent countage may be wrong when compared to other power levels so my apologize for not being 100 percent accurate)

Chapter 1 Power Levels

Garon Drained: 200,000,000

Nina drained and injured: 40,000

Unknown assailant: 500,000,000,000

Karo(Infant): 10,000

Trick or Treaters oldest to youngest: 6, 4, 1

Lady Brown: 95

Tramp Brown: 150

7 year later Gap

Scamp(Karo 7 years old suppressing): 300

Tramp: 200

Annie, Dani, Collette: 50, 67, 61

Trusty: 124

Jock: 100

Buster: 300

Junk Dog Gang (All): 70-150

Scamp Serious(65 percent): 12,000

Chapter 2 Power levels

Scamp 15 percent: 400

Inspector Carmelita Fox: 190

Benjamin Fox injured and exhausted: 30

Wolf Gang members: 40 each

Scamp (25 percent) 700

Loxy: 50

Ben Rested: 150

Order of the Purge Troopers each: 90-140

Sly Cooper: 300

Murray: 800

Penelope: 100

Bentley: 130

Scamp enraged (60 percent) 15,000

Commander Clay (10 years military training and 4 year 10 times earth gravity): 14,800

Loxy's parents: 30, 40

Prisoners: 3-40 each

Scamp (Full power): 30,000

Scamp (Pure Speed Force Dragon Fist): 20,000

Injured Clay: 20

Near dead Lady: 10

Exhausted Loxy: 5


	3. Immortal Saga Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Road to New Maries  
Secret to Fire Fu

The sun rises in the plain's of Wisconsin, creating a illuminating the forests with light enhanced from the dew covered leaves and grass. In one camping field we see the Cooper Van parked with a pair of tents set up, Murray slept in the van in white pajama's which was stained with food and dirt, Sly slept in a blue pajama set in a black blanket inside the grey tent, as Penelope and Bentley slept cuddled together, Bentley wearing a tan shirt and pajama shorts as Penelope slept in a red t shirt and blue pants, both inside a brown blanket in a yellow and grey tent. As they slept across the way we see a massive dome like house which was white and black with a red door. Inside it was floor tile, weight lifting equipment, weighted suits and such as it had a console like area towards the other end. We see Scamp and Ben sweating bullets as they wore heavy suits that were styled like sweat clothes, Scamp wore blue and Ben wore green as they both did push ups struggling each time they did one too. The gravity machine was on and the display showed they were in 5 times earths gravity. Ben did another 13 push ups before he collapsed to the floor panting and wheezing. Scamp had done 15 when he stopped seeing Ben drop to the floor tired.

"Okay I think that's enough for now, 5 times earths gravity is pretty intense," said Scamp panting a lot.

"Pha...n...no...if you can keep going...then I...I need...gwa," said Ben as he tried to push himself up but failed face planting on the floor. Scamp got up struggling with the intense gravity which took him 20 seconds before he was able to get up standing hunched over. He began to crunch walk to the controls which wasn't easy. It took him a full minute before he was able to reach the controls and fall panting onto the chair. He then turned off the gravity machine which slowly returned the gravity to normal. The two felt a huge weight lift off them allowing them to rest much easer. "

Pha...Phew...I'm really impressed, you lasted 7 hours in 5 times earths gravity with this weighted stuff this time, your getting a lot better," said Scamp taking a chug of water from a bottle after he tossed one to Ben who was able to sit on his rear back on the wall.

"Heh well being chased by creeps and thugs for over a year is one heck of a work out," said Ben drinking half the bottle in one gulp.

"No doubt, okay lets get cleaned up no doubt the others are up by now," said Scamp walking to the door. Ben looked to Scamp as he walked to the door thinking about something before he quickly got up and charged Scamp trying to spin kick him which Scamp almost didn't have time to block it which he did with his forearm back facing Ben. Ben jumped back with a serious game face on.

"Sorry, but I want to see just how much this training has done for me compared to you," said Ben entering a normal fighter pose. Scamp turned to Ben with his shocked face before he closed his eyes then opening them with a smirk and a serious battle look as he took his stance as well. The two dashed to one another, Ben drew his right fist back as Scamp was prepared to lance kick Ben. Ben threw his punch as Scamp spun throwing his foot to Ben. The two hits clashed stopping them cold in there tracks. Scamp flip back blocking Bens flip kick and dodging Bens right hook and left knee before he caught Bens jump spin kick tossing him back. Ben rolled a bit landing on his feet skidding to a halt before he dodged Scamps charge left jab. Ben dodged some more of Scamps punches blocking a right and left hook before he tried to left uppercut Scamp when he blocked it with a palm strike. Scamp spun fast left hand palm striking Bens abs knocking him back to the wall almost hitting it if he didn't skid on his feet and hand will he held his abs with his left hand holding the spot where Scamp hit. Ben snarled before he ran to Scamp at full speed trying to rapid punch Scamp forcing him to block the first dozen punches and dodge the rest. Ben kept at it until Scamp received a left punch to his right check launching him back a bit. Scamp took two punches to the face, the first was to the other cheek and the second was to the forehead. Scamp looked to Ben pushing Bens fist which was forcing itself to push Scamp back from his forehead but failing as Scamp pushed back with little to no trouble. Scamp then kneed Bens chin before Scamp spun around delivering a right hook to Ben launching him to the floor near the door. Ben got up slow tired looking to Scamp who smiled at Ben. The two dashed to one another clashing fists and kicks to enter a combo struggle each blocking and dodging each others fists, kicks, elbows and knee's. This resumed for a little while till both friends drew their right fists back and then slammed them into each others face knocking them back a few steps. Both were exhausted and panting hard as they tried to catch there breath.

"Um...morning," said a voice. They looked to see a shocked Sly outside the door with bed hair and such.

"Morning Mr. Cooper...wow we did pull a all night work out again," said Scamp seeing it was day out.

"Yeah you kids have been doing this every stop we make, and...well your progress is something," said Sly as Ben stood up from being on the floor after the two stopped fighting.

"Heh-heh thanks dad, I'm glad Scamp agreed to teach me some so I can spar with him," said Ben.

"You guys can join too if you want too," said Scamp.

"I'll have to think about it, come on breakfast will be ready soon and our other friends will be here soon, we can get on the move to New Maries," said Sly.

"Great," said Scamp as they rushed outside. Sly sniffed something that made him cover his nose.

"But take a shower first," said Sly funny sounding. After a shower, the two joined the Cooper gang for breakfast. Bentley had made a ton of pancakes with Penelope's help on the stove and sausages.

"Wow that's a lot of pancakes," said Scamp.

"Well being the muscle, I eat a lot and something tells me after your all night training sessions the last week you two are pretty hungry yourselves," said Penelope.

"You bet," said Scamp and Ben sitting down with plates. Sly got himself 2 pancakes and 4 sausages, Bentley got one pancake and 2 sausage, Penelope had two pancakes and one sausage, Murray got 7 pancakes and 7 sausages, Ben got 10 pancakes and 10 sausages while Scamp doubled that, and the two devoured there food eating every single Crum shocking all of them as they ate there food. Scamp chocked a bit so he pounded his chest a bit as Ben helped by patting his back. Scamp then drank the rest of his water before resuming eating.

"Those two are eating enough food to feed a party of 10 people," gulped Sly.

"Really I lost track around 7 servings," said Bentley mouth dropped from the sight. "Ah that was fantastic," sighed Ben finishing his food.

"Yeah, hey mind if I have some more sausage," asked Scamp. This prompted everyone excluding Ben to perform one of the classic Anime Pratfalls or what ever there called off there chairs and to the ground.

"Um I think we should save some for Guru and Panda King," said Sly getting up brushing his clothes off.

"Well more for Panda King, Guru doesn't really eat meat, its a shaman thing, only veggies," said Murray as he had prepared a nice creaser salad.

"Speak of the devil here they are now," said Penelope seeing Panda King in his normal fire fu attire with a bag on his back and Guru in his attire with a smaller bag on his back.

"Glad to see you all once more," said Guru.

"Hey Guru, good to see you've improved your English," said Sly.

"Yes, those books you lent me helped greatly," said Guru.

"I had prepared some food for you Sensei," said Murray.

"Ah thank you I am rather famished," said Guru sitting down eating the salad.

"Sensei," asked Ben.

"Yeah, long before you two were born, Bentley went on a journey through the world of self discovery, with Guru here as his mentor," said Bentley.

"Is it true...has Clockwork truly returned one more," said Panda King.

"I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't true," said Sly.

"So how does Mr. King know about Clockwork," asked Scamp.

"He was part of the original fiendish five, one of the men who helped clockwork kill my parents," said Sly looking like he wants to strangle Panda King.

"Really," asked Ben looking at both men.

"Yes, I did not agree with Clockworks method of eliminating rivals, but what's done is done, I aided Sly in helping my daughter escape the clutches of a arrogant dictator, in return I helped him with a family matter, a fair trade, Clockwork is a ghost that haunts me as well as Cooper, one we both wish for it to be gone forever...and who are these two," asked Panda King.

"This my son, Benjamin Fox and his friend Scamp who's teaching him how to fight," said Sly.

"A son...yes I can see it now, you have your fathers eyes...I figured Murray would be the one teaching them to fight if anything," said Panda King.

"Well its more of a train with someone to spar against kind of thing, I don't have any main focus of training per say," said Scamp.

"So you have the abilities, but lack the style or skills, hmm before we go to New Maries, I would like to see Scamps abilities, to see what he knows," said Panda King.

"Fine by me, do you fight at all," asked Scamp.

"I do, I spent my life perfecting my fighting abilities even forming a new level of my fire Fu abilities," said Panda king entering his fighting stance as did Scamp when they walked to the field away from the van and equipment. Scamp entered his stance as well. Panda king charged Scamp jumping into the air and going to punch him while landing on him. Scamp jumped to Panda King catching the fist landing on the floor skidding a bit from the force before stopping immediately. Scamp then kicked Panda Kings belly knocking him back a bit wobbling.

"Such strength and speed, remarkable, but were press for time, present your key move and I shall do the same," said Panda King.

"Fine," said Scamp as he then roared unleashing all of his strength causing raw energy to spark in forms of lighting around him.

"Now...phew...POWER CORE: FLAMMING SOUL," roared Panda king as a fire colored battle aura ignited around panda king, his eyes glowed with red similar to fire, his fur flickered a bit as a result of his new power and he prepared all his strength into his left fist forming a flaming spiral that focused around it.

"That's new," Stammered a surprised Sly.

"Hmp Hhrrr HAAAAAAAAAAUGH," roared Scamp concentrating his strength to his fist as wind and electric ki sparked around it. Scamp then dashed to Panda King charged him.

"BURNING SERIES, RED HAWK," roared Panda King driving his fist back.

"FOCUSED DRAGON FIST," roared Scamp driving his fist. The two fists clashed blowing fire and wind in every direction from the collision the two made blowing it to the others making them cover there faces and hold on to the ground to not get blown away from the jet force caused by the collision. When it ended both Scamps fist as well Panda Kings remained together as if they were bumping fists. Fire was lit around the grass as was chucks of it blasted away. Scamp smirked chuckling as was Panda King.

"Your really something young Brown, for only physical training I wasn't expecting you to have such ability to manifest your power," said Panda King.

"Yeah, I watch some anime shows and got the idea for it, didn't think it would work to be honest," chuckled Scamp.

"Oh so this your first time using it in combat," asked Panda King.

"Yeah, I did use it another but I used speed in that time," said Scamp.

"But even so, I can tell you didn't use all of your strength, you held back," said Panda King.

"Yeah I didn't want to go over board, but you held back too," said Scamp as they stood normal.

"Heh true, and tell me something, is young cooper as strong as you," asked Panda King.

"Not really but he's learning fast, I was sparing with him using 65 percent of my power and we were both exhausted from gravity training...oh shot I forgot I was still wearing the weighted clothes," said Scamp realizing he was still wearing the weighted clothes.

"Weighted...how much does that attire weight," asked Panda King.

"Um well only about 150, 25 for each shoe, 50 for the pants and shirt...oh Bens still wearing his so," said Scamp seeing Ben still in his weighted attire.

"150 pounds...hm I see," said Panda King tapping his chin thinking.

"Yo Panda, you want some food, get it while its still hot," said Murray.

"Oh yes, I am rather famished," said Panda King as he walked to get some breakfast.

"So, what did you think," asked Ben putting out some fire with his shoes with Penelope's help and a fire extinguisher.

"I see no issue in aiding in there training, Scamp is a truly gifted child with great potential and if Ben is anything like you Cooper, then he shall learn well, they'll both be able to master my teachings, perhaps I'll finally have someone to pass my fire fu teaching too," said Panda King.

"Huh what about your daughter doesn't she have any children by now," asked Murray.

"She did...but my grandson...went missing sometime ago...and my daughter...she was killed...murdered in her own home...," cried Panda King.

"I'm sorry," said Sly feeling pity for the man he often loathed.

"I found this by her body, I knew it well, the mark of Clockwork, I kept telling myself that it was some poser...that clockwork couldn't be alive...but now...my fears are true," said Panda King drying a tear before he showed the picture of the clockwork face branded on her stomach region.

"Lets get on the road, its a long trip to new maries," said Sly after a moment of silence. The road out of Wisconsin back to New York before heading to new maries for the majority of the trip most everyone was silent, nobody really spoke, Scamp sat on a chair Bentley set up for them looking at images of Clockwork before he was destroyed on the monitor.

"How can someone so evil live for so long, and how did he achieve immortality," asked Scamp.

"I wondered this too, and then Ruby and I discovered it, there some truth to anent legends, I will tell you of the one long forgotten, the legend of Shenron," said Panda King taking out a box with 2 small spheres inside, orange with red stars, one with 2 stars and one with 7 stars.

"Shenron," asked Scamp as the sigh of the dragon balls reflected off his pulps.

"It was eons ago, back in the times of warriors and knights, it is said, that in the realm of gods, a ancient group or dragons, heard of the trails and adventures happening on our world and wished to learn more, but they could not enter our realm, then one day, the Father to these Dragons, the All Mighty Dragon found a way to enter the realm, through summoning orbs created by both god and man, these orbs, are numbered 1-7 to associate with 7 of the 8 dragon siblings, upon chanting ancient words carved into the dragons temple which read, All Mighty Shenron, Awaken from your slumber, and Appear in this world, the 7 spheres would glow opening a portal and the 8th sibling, Shenron would appear to gather the knowledge of events that transpired of this world, in return for allowing Shenron to enter this world, the one who gathered the spheres labeled Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron would be granted a single wish, wealth, power, fame, even to restore ones lost to death, when the wish was granted Shenron returned to his realm and the dragon balls were separated to the 4 corners of the earth, unable to be used for a year, Clockwork had told us he found the 7 dragon balls and wished for Immortality, but his body took damage over the course of his life, so he had to construct a new body, to the fiend you now know, and only one person knew this too, and knew how to make Clockwork mortal again," said Panda King.

"My father," asked Sly gasping.

"Yes, he had located the 7 dragon balls and was going to summon Shenron to make Clockwork flesh and mortal again, but...he was killed before then, Clockwork took the dragon balls he gathered and when he died we took them ourselves, I took these two, Mugshots took the three star ball, Raleigh has the 6 star ball, and Ruby has the 5 star ball, the one star and 4 star remain hidden," said Panda King.

"Wait a sec...I found this when I ran away from home a few months ago in the sewers, long story," said Scamp digging in his bag. He then pulled out a small pouch and opened it to reveal the 4 star dragon ball flashing one and off as was the others.

"The 4 star ball...," gasped Panda King.

"Whoa...its glowing," said Murray.

"The dragon ball hums a energy when one is nearby, Raleigh was going to build a radar to locate the others but he vanished, as did the other members of the old fiendish 5," said Panda King.

"So this Shenron grants who ever summons him a wish, does he not care about good or evil," asked Murray.

"It's undetermined," said Panda King.

"So why don't we find the missing members of the fiendish five, get this radar from Raleigh and the others dragon balls and just wish Clockwork out of existence," asked Penelope.  
"Cause Clockwork may already have the other dragon balls," said Sly.

"Plus he's got Bens mom and the rest of my family, Clockwork wants to pick a fight by attacking other peoples families just to get to his rival, then he's gonna be feeling my fists in that tin beak of his," said Scamp cracking his knuckles.

"Besides, we might be able to use Shenron to restore those who were killed by Clockwork and the Fiendish Five," said Ben.

"All good points, besides we don't even know where Raleigh is, he vanished without a trace," said Panda King.

"Okay, lets hurry along, we wasted enough time as it is," said Bentley. Murray speed up upon reaching the freeway and they zoomed through traffic. The eventually stopped for the night at the boarder of North Carolina. In the gravity chamber, Bentley and Penelope made anti gravity belts to keep themselves from harm from the 5 times earths gravity, while Murray and Sly were doing warm up drills with Scamp, Ben and Panda King to help them adjust to the gravity room. Sly was wearing a blue weight suit like his sons but a darker shade, and Murray had on a grey suit, Panda King wore a red one himself and the two boys got fresh suits cause the ones they had needed a good wash. They were doing push ups, sit ups, squats and similar work outs to better adjust to the gravity with combined weights. (Keep in mind the suits Sly's, Murray and Panda King are completely different weight class than Ben and Scamps).

"97...98...99...100," said Scamp straining as he did one handed push ups with his feet in the air. Ben was doing that two handed while the others were doing regular push ups. Soon after the word hundred left from Scamps mouth, Sly, Murray and Panda King at the same time dropped like rocks to the floor.

"Ga...pha...pha...pha...man you guys...pha...pha make it look easy," wheezed a exhausted Sly.

"It isn't," said Ben sitting on his tushy wheezing himself but not as hard.

"So you really think that...me and Sly can learn this...Fire Fu stuff too," asked Murray.

"Would I have dragged you...pha in here if I didn't...think it was possible...I prefer not to waist valuable time...," panted Panda King.

"Fair enough...," panted Sly.

"Thank the heavens its a exercise in meditation so we can relax," sighed Panda King sitting up. The other 4 sat up muttering in agreement and thanking Panda Kings method had a relax portion of it, they sat in a cross legged looking to Panda King.

"In order use Fire Fu, you'll need to be able to tap into and control your life energy, those who train its use call it Ki, it is formed during training when the body, mind and soul lock together as one, the more you train, the stronger the connection, the stronger the connection, the stronger you can become and vise versa," said Panda King.

"So how do we control ki," asked Scamp paying close attention.

"To channel ki, clear your mind, find this surge inside you, dwelling within yourself, and pull it out, focus it to your hands, it will take some time, but if with our experience's in combat and this training, you should be able to reach it much quicker," said Panda King channeling a white ki ball.

"Wow that's cool," said Ben.

"It is, phew, if I was younger I'd be able to use ki to its full potential, but my combat abilities suffice," said Panda King dropping the ki ball letting it fade away.

"So like this," asked Scamp. He closed his eyes, took some deep breaths and placed his hands on his lap palms facing each other and fingers pointing towards the other hand too like he was to carry something spherical. And after 5 seconds Scamp channels a pure white ki ball with ease.

"Remarkable...it would take most years to be able to channel ki, and you learned in seconds, and its a strong connection to," said Panda King amazed.

"Ha-ha sweet," said Scamp holding the ki ball in one hand. After a couple minutes Ben summons a white ki ball as does Sly and much more later Murray.

"Good, now that you all have established a link, we should continue with the training to strength the connection, and to further it, I will teach you the method I've used to advance my fire fu, a technique I've learned through the elders of Hornet Pass, It is known as Power core, it channels the ki of your soul and spirit to a elemental power, there are 5 core powers which result from this, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Earth and Fire, in order to it, like your ki, focus on finding the power inside you, but this time, feel for something else, ether the fire of your soul, the shock of your will or the winds of your spirit, which ever comes forth perform what you've done for ki," said Panda King showing his fire aura. Scamp and Ben closed there eyes feeling for this power first. After a couple of seconds, a battle aura appears around Ben and Scamp. Bens aura was flaming like Panda Kings, his fur glowed a bit red with yellow and his orange mixed in flickering a bit in his fire aura, Scamps aura was blue glowing with a electric mix to it, he had electric sparking around him as his fur spiked a bit glowing light.

"Remarkable...I've never seen a electric aura before," said Panda King.

"This ki stuffs pretty hard core," said Sly. "Yeah...," said Murray. The two opened there eyes and looked at there new aura and felt there new power course through them.

"Wow...this...is so unreal," said Ben clenching his fists.

"Hey there eyes changed," said Sly noticing something. And this was true, Scamps normal crimson eyes did change to a electric blue glowing a bit matching his aura as Bens took the burning crimson glow.

"Wow, I never knew something like this was real...wait...why do I feel normal, like I cant even feel the gravity weight," said Scamp.

"With this form it increases your abilities so it makes the gravity feel like its less," said Panda King.

"That can come in handy," said Ben.

"Since you summoned it easily to begin with, you might be able to go beyond the core gears, from what I understand, each the power core has a series of transformations, each level puts more stress on your body, too much and it might even kill you," said Panda King as the two returned to there base form.

"So how many gears are there," asked Scamp.

"As far as I know, there are two levels for each, the fire power is the Flaming Soul or First gear, and then there's the next level revered to as Burning Blood, I cannot reach this level yet, the Electric power has the Sparking Soul and the Thunder Blood and the Wind powers are described as Flowing Soul and the Turbo Blood forms," said Panda King.

"Well, lets keep at it, we've gotta make every second count," said Scamp powering up into his lighting form again.

"Alright," said Ben powering up to his fire form. The two resumed to spar again as Sly and Murray were still trying to channel there soul power abilities. It takes a good hour but a clear wind like battle aura flames around Sly as his fur bobbles in the air back and forth from the wind.

"Wow, dad you got it, your power core power, ha-ha awesome," said Ben as Sly examines his new form and power.

"Wow...I never knew a world like this existed," said Sly.

"Its must be a change from as Murray told me the small fry route," said Panda King.

"MURRAY," Sly snapped at the now chuckling Hippo.

"Hey you said there 5 powers that can result from this, but you only described 3," said Ben.

"Yes, Ice and Earth, the powers of the Core abilities draw on the natural attributes of its summoner, Ice is especially rare, but Earth is one that can be learned through intense training, it has another name though, its referred as the Augmented power, it increases the strength and toughest of ones limbs to be stronger than steel, I have yet to summon the powers of Augmentation, but it makes using combat abilities more effective," said Panda King.

"Sounds neat," said Murray.

"Alright now, got a little more left then its sleep time," said Scamp.

"Okay here I come," said Ben charging Scamp drawing his fist back charging Scamp. Cut to a location unknown and a room designed like something from the lodge building in the Kingsmen Spy movie. We see a strange looking robot around 5 feet tall, designed from a Rat man base, with body armor, exoskeleton, armed with Taser finger tips, chrome paint with silver detailing, red eyes, some buttons along its chest with a glowing circle piece around his chest where most of the red buttons are, there also had some power circles showing on his knee caps, elbows and forehead, its head was designed much like a metallic rat, it even had rat teeth, we see this robot before its smashed by a massive boot smashing it to the floor. We see the boot belonged to Carmelita who smashed the robot's head in repeatedly making sure it cant get up.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTERS YOU SICK BUCKETS OF BOLTS," snapped a voice coming from a different room. Then two robots were hurled out of the room crashing into the wall with limbs missing and or destroyed, parts fell on the floor as well as oil and wire's. From the room we can see Tramp with a robot leg in his hands panting with Annie and Dani hiding behind the prison styled bed.

"Of all the robot's, we had to get the perverted ones," said Carmelita cleaning off her top. She had a feeling someone was trying to pat her tushy so she smashed the robot's head a few more times. Then a speaker sounded from the sides of the stone like prison.

"Is it really necessary to keep destroying my guards," asked Clockwork over the speakers.

"WELL NEXT TIME GET GUARDS WHO ARENT PERVETED FREAKS," said Annie before she yipped jumping up into the bed. Dani jumped to the bed also to see a mouse bot hidden under the bed. Tramp used the leg drawing it back smashing the mouse bot down till its head was unrecognizable.

"Sigh, that's what I get for dissecting prison rats, there easy to get but a pain to reprogram," sighed Clockwork.

"You realize when this is over your gonna get trashed," asked Dani.

"YEAH, THIS COOPER GUYS THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES," said Annie kicking the robot as her father smashed its head some more.

"Cooper and his gang maybe a threat, but if all goes as planned, I'll have the info I need to kill them all with ease, and if that boy of his proves troublesome, I'll simple kill him too," said Clockwork.

"Were not talking about his friends of this Ben kid," said Tramp.

"You mean your son," asked Carmelita.

"Yeah, he's a gifted fighter and if I'm right he's getting even stronger at this moment, he's full of surprises," said Tramp.

"You place a lot of faith in your offspring officer, all for nothing," chuckled Clockwork.

"Sir, might I offer some advice," asked a voice. In a laboratory like lab slash high tech office with relics of all kinds on the walls, over the table which can be made out to be Clockworks desk, there's a single mount titled, Coopers Cane, and another titled, Coopers skin, Clockwork's new body was that similar to the design Jaehtebird on Deviant art only he was completely robotic wearing a black and gold Vergil attire minus the boots and katana, he sat examining a skull removing one of his claws from the speaker button shutting it off.

"You have something in mind Striker," asked Clockwork. In front of Clockwork was a 6 foot adult figure, this figure resembled a Pikachu with some human furry property's, he had a runners boxer body wearing a black and red mercenary waste lander attire with a brown backpack on his back.

"Why don't you have me and my team scout the cooper gangs fight, and test the brats strength, see if he's really all that and take the Cooper brat too, make Sly really chase after your gang," said Striker.

"Hmm yes, go at once, set up in Raleigh's post, no doubt there already too close to Ruby's position by now," said Clockwork.

"Course, (Leaving stopping just at the open door) though I figured they'd get to her, so Slash and Basher are already positioned at Ruby's," chuckled Striker as he walked out the door.

"What, Tck(Why am I not surprised, these Poke Race's are often hard headed when it comes to battles, but they have there uses, especially these three)," asked Clockwork thinking a bit putting the skull down. He then hurled a knife feather to a wanted poster of Sly nailing his left eye as there 10 in his head and another one in his left eye. Striker walked through the corridor illuminated by the moon light with the windows to the side going up to the ceiling, he walked a bit getting a good distance from Clockworks office before he dug into his back pocket getting a phone out dialing a number then putting it to his ear.

"So you two in position," asked Striker.

"Were set," said a voice.

"Remember, force them to fight, then study there fighting styles," said Striker. "Right, we can handle that," said a different voice. Striker hangs up and walks to the shadows where the screen fades to darkness.

P.O.V Scamp: Hey its me Scamp, so this is Ms. Ruby huh, she looks much weirder than her photos do, looks like well get to test our training after all with these guys, Next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, The Gem within the Trash, A Runner no longer. See you all then.


	4. Immortal Saga Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Gem Within the Trash  
A Runner No Longer

Days pass on the road to New Maries, inside the cooper van, we see Scamp on the roof of the car with Ben both wearing the training suits while trying to balance on the a thin plank set up on a drilled to the mount on the van can set up by Murray. The two were struggling to keep balance holding some bags of unknown stuff.

"And this is to train what exactly," asked Ben wobbling a bit.

"Balance and patience, sometimes the difference between life and death can determine by steady feet and balanced minds, " said Sly as he was balancing on his cane mounted near them balancing on the tips of his toes.

"Whoa whoa...hey can I ask what's in the bags," asked Scamp.

"Oh some sorted junk parks from Bentleys gadgets and Murrays van modifications, had to do something with the parts," said Sly fixing his hat.

"How come you aren't holding this stuff," asked Ben.

"I'm the mentor here and this is light practice for me," said Sly.

"Hmp light practice, well are we close to New Maries," asked Scamp.

"Yep there she is," said Murray shouting as they drove into New Maries. The town was electric with activity kids and family's running around in vampire costumes and vampire themed drinks.

"Whoa, looks like a partys going on here," said Sly.

"Yes, its the celebration of the ancient vampire lore of the vampire Mary, or Bloody Mary as some people tend to call, apparently this is the city where she died," said Bentley typing on his laptop.

"Well sounds like Ruby settling in the place like this, so lets find the sewers and take her down," asked Ben.

"I'll have my drones scan the sewers for access points and security so we don't do anything reckless," said Penelope as she got some spy drones ready.

"Hm, do you guys have the feeling were being watched," asked Murray getting unease.

"I have it too," said Ben.

Meanwhile a distance away on top of one of the more older hotel buildings, we see two figures looking out to the Cooper van with there binoculars, looking to the van was a Blazakin man buffed in a ss2sonic attire and the second figure was a lucario figure wearing a black and blue Cole McGrath jacket open showing a fur yellow shirt a bit ragged, he had normal finger no horns, he had blue racer pants with black lines going from the top which was black all around the waist going down to his legs, he had no shoes and wasnt looking through binoculars. "There they are, heh man its so tempting to take them out now," said the Blazakin. "Hmm," said the Lucario a bit twitchy.

"So how many in there, you the one with this Battle sense," asked the Blazakin.

"Its called Aura sense Slasher, and I sence 7...two lower energies which I can assume are the turtle and mouse, the next one is the hippo, he's the fighter so its natural his energy is stronger, theres another I cant seem to make out to good, yet the raccoons...his is oddly unique," said the Lucario.

"Makes sence Basher after all he's the one with the theifing skill," said Slasher.

"True...but thats not what concerns me...see the two children next to him, there aura's are much stronger than all of theres, and the schnauzer boys much stronger," said Basher shaking.  
"Really, well then lets test the kids now," said Slasher charging a fire ki ball. Scamp then senced the ki build up charging one himself throwing the bag into the air. He fired the ki ball to cancel the fire ki ball in mid air surprising them. Scamp caught the bag as Murray speed up racing off.  
"What was that," asked Sly.

"Up there, two fighters," said Scamp pointing to the two on the roof.

"The brat saw it coming," asked Slasher baffled.

"No he senced it, he must have a aura sence too," said Basher.

"Ben come on, lets handle these guys, well catch up," said Scamp.

"Right," said Ben. The two dropped there bags jumping to the rooftop to the side running to the next roof jumping and they kept rushing till they reached the roof the two hired fighters who looked to them Basher serious but Slasher smirking.

"Well seems you two have some talent," said Slasher.

"I guess Clockwork sent you two after us," asked Ben.

"Good guess," said Slasher.

"Hmm, the jackal's stronger than the chicken guy, I'll handle him," said Scamp.

"Got it," gulped Ben. Basher couldn't stop his hand from shaking seeing that Scamp was to fight him.

"Look like they want to throw down, good by me...hey partner, you okay," asked Slasher.

"Yes...just...," said Basher.

"You afraid of a pair of kids," asked Slasher.

"No, I do not fear them...but the power coming from this one...I cant stop shaking, we arent even fighting yet his aura is booming with power," said Basher.

"Heh well your pretty powerful too, alright Ben lets show them the results of our training," said Scamp entering a Goku stance.

"R-Right," said Ben entering a similer stance but he had both his hands open in claw like position.

"Heh heh boss is paying us to bring you two to him, so lets end this fast," said Slasher entering a crane stance as Basher enters a wolf stance. Back at Clockworks hideout, he had the tvs on to watch the battle about to unfold.

"This will be over fast, why are you having the prisoners watching this," asked Striker on a hologram next to Clockwork.

"To show them the futility of hope, they place alot of hop on these ones," said Clockwork. The prisoners were watching the tv on the wall above there beds nervous seeing Scamp and Ben going to fight these two.

"Ben," gulped Carmelita. Scamp and Basher charged at one another Scamp throwing a left punch as Basher threw a spin kick which was caught by Scamps left fist which he changed to a catch hand. Scamp pulled him hard in throwing his right fist at Basher which he blocked with both arms crossed. Scamp then jumped back avoiding a spin kick from Basher. Scamp flipped a few times before he dashed to Basher kneeing his face. Basher used this to flip kick Scamp to the edge of the roof making him skid to a halt. Ben was dodging Slashers claw punches doing his best to avoid them. Slasher chuckled as he had Ben running. Ben was a bit scared to throw a punch having never been in a fight like this before so he kept his distance. Ben ducked avoiding several kicks from Slasher which wasn't easy. Ben back flipped avoiding 10 sweep kicks one at a time. Slasher then rose up trying to Knee Ben which he blocked with his hands launching him into the air. Ben landed near the edge making him wobble to keep from falling. During this fight, the Cooper gang had sent 10 drones into the sewers going in different directions and in cameo.

"Okay drones are operational," said Bentley.

"What about the kids," asked Murray.

"Sly you got eyes on them," asked Penelope on the com looking at a tv blank. Then a screen came on showing the fight on the rooftop.

"I got eyes," said Sly using the binocucom to observe the fight.

"Those two, I know them, they are fighters for hire, they both trained with a third at the temple where I learned of the element power," said Panda King.

"Are they dangerous," asked Bentley seeing the sewer layout being made for him on his laptop by the drones and camras.

"They are dangerous yes, but there good people it baffles me there doing Clockworks bidding," said Panda King.

"Okay lets keep tabs on them, don't intervene Sly, lets study there moves," said Bentley.

"Got it," said Sly. Back to the fight, Slasher had cornored Ben to the edge of the roof laughing at his foe's fear.

"Ha ha ha, this is too easy, pay day here it comes," chuckled Slasher charging a fire ball in his hands. Ben stood shaking unsure what to do. Scamp had blocked dozens of aura punches from Basher before he kicked Basher launching him a ways away. He notices Ben scared and sences Slashers ki.

"Ben whats wrong, you haven't thrown a single punch," said Scamp confused.

"EASY FOR YOU, YOU'VE BEEN IN TONS OF FIGHTS," said Ben not taking is eyes off Slasher.

"Dude your way stronger than this guy plus dont you remember our training, his fire attacks wont work on you," said Scamp.

"Nice bluff boy but THE TIME FOR GAMES ENDS, FLAMMING BURST," roared Slasher hurling his fire ball blast at Ben who relized something. Ben shook his face getting serious catching the fire ball like it was nothing in both hands.

"DID HE JUST," asked Striker freaked.

"No way, did he just," asked Tramp surprised.

"WHAT THE," asked Slasher.

"I...it only feels warm...," said Ben before he tossed the fire ball away letting it explode in the air seeing it go in five directions from the center.

"This is the result of power core, the stronger the user, the more resilient to the particular element they become," chuckled Panda King.

"See, this guy maybe be skilled but we've got moves too," said Scamp.

Ben looked to his hands before clutching them into fists eyes closed before looking serious smirking at Slasher. For once in Bens life, he didnt have to run and hide anymore, he can fight now and he aimed to do that.

"Hehe Buddy, I cant tell you, how much I'm gonna enjoy this, Hmp HHHHRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH," roared Ben powering up in a reddish battle aura. Ben dashed towards Slasher ramming his fist into his gut making him spit in pain and shock, Ben jumped to Slasher's face kicking it in the right cheek, then again in the left cheek and then a knee to the forehead and a flip kick launching Slasher into the air landing on a vent denting it. Ben landed turning to the downed Blazakin who snarled at Ben. He then got up charging Ben throwing a fire punch to Bens face knockig it back from the force but it stopped and his body didnt budge. Ben moved his face to look at Slasher fist in cheek unfazed by the attack angered. Slasher tried to kick Ben but he took it to the chest like nothing. He repeated kicking him getting more and more pissed using fire ki in it.

"GRR FIGHT ME YOU LITTLE," demanded Slasher. Ben cut him off by catching the next kick holding it tight in his grip. Ben roared as he drew his right fist back pulling the shocked Blazakin to him and hurled a right hook into his face launching the Blazakin into a air vent smashing it to a unrecognizable state.

"Yeah thats the ticket," cheered Scamp.

"HA SEE, WE TOLD YOU, THOSE TWO ARE GONNA KICK THIS METAL FREAKS TIN CAN," cheered Annie.

"If he got Ben this strong in only a few weeks...I can only imagine how strong they'll be when they face Clockwork," gulped Caremlita in shock.

"Ga...it would seem we've underestimated these two," said Basher.

"Heh big time, now come on big guy," said Scamp motioning him to attack.

"Grr, Then I guess I'll just have to use this, HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Basher powering up in a battle aura shinning bright blue around him as his muscles expanded and he grew a bit taller.

"Hm going all out huh, alright come at me," said Scamp entering his fighting stance.

"YOU SHOULD BE HONORED BOY, YOU'LL BE THE SECOND APPOENENT I'VE EVER RESORTED TO USE THIS MOVE IN MY FULL POWER," said Basher entering a blaster postion with his feet.

"What the...he's bringing out the big guns already," asked Striker.

"He may not have a choice, the data we've collected is poor and only shows they are durable and the hits they landed did little to nothing," said Clockwork.

"What is he doing," asked Dani.

"I'm not sure kiddo," said Tramp.

"Wait you mean...your gonna use that here," asked Slasher shocked and in pain.

"I dont have a choice...HRR KAAAA(He entered the beginning part of the Kamehameha motion going through it as he counties it)MEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEE," shouted Basher putting his hands behind him charging a blue sphere in his hands.

"T...THATS," asked Panda King looking at the screen with intense fear. Scamp sensed the power coming from the move and observed his motions well.

"HAAAA," roared Basher thrusting the ki blast in his hands forward firing the beam at close range to Scamp. Scamp then went to block the blast which he does making him skid to the edge before he was able to push his hands forward catching the blast into his hands before he thrusted the beam into the air after a bit of struggling.

"Whoa...that was close, if i didn't ready myself that would have done a lot of damage," sighed Scamp brushing his arms off and hands. Slasher and Basher looked to Scamp in shock and horor.

"N...No way...that blast had enough power to level all of new maries easily," gulped Striker. Even Clockwork was shaking in the horror he just witnessed.

"Ho...How...nobody has ever deflected the Kamehameha wave before...you...you cannot be this powerful," stammered Basher.

"Heh heh I maybe small, but you shouldnt think less of me, I have to admit that was pretty neat attack, okay now its my turn," said Scamp as he roared powering up in a electric blue aura.

"What is he gonna," asked Slasher.

"I have no idea," said Ben. "Hmp, Grr, KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAA," shouted Scamp going through the motions going immediately to the charging postion.

"I...Is he seriously gonna," asked Murray.

"He's gonna try to do the kamehameha wave," said Panda King comferming Murray's thoughts.

"NO way, not gonna happen, he might have been able to deflect the blast but no one can actually do it without years of training," said Striker.

"MEEEEE," shouted Scamp as a bright blue orb charged itself in Scamps hands glowing bright.

"I...Impossible...," panicked Basher.

"HAAAAAA," shouted Scamp firing a even bigger kamehameha towards the Lucario. He barley had time to duck down barley avoiding the blast at the close range he was in burning hairs off him. Ben dashed to the side avoiding the blast coming his way as did Slasher but his left arm was disintegrated making him scream in pain. The blast roared through the sky blowing away clouds and the water below just from the force of the blast.

"(H...he actually...he fired...a Kamehameha wave...on the first try...and it was even stronger than mine,)" gulped Basher.

"GAAAAAAA, AAAAAHAAA MY ARM, YOU BLASTED MY ARM," cried Slasher holding his now missing left arm.

"Oops, sorry, I guess I went a bit overboard again," said Scamp chuckling nervous and innocent.

"It...it took me 10 years to perfect the Kamehameha wave, 6 to even learn how to use it and you learn it in 5 seconds," gulped Basher.

"I have to admitt, that was very powerful, I'd even show you one of my tricks if we werent being watched," said Scamp.

"HE KNOWS," asked Clockwork.

"Yeah I know, next time build spy drones without two way speakers idiot," said Scamp looking to the spy drone which makes him look directly at the screen watcher.

"Who's the idiot that would even make a two way speaker for a stealth drone anyway," asked Ben grabbing a drone from behind them holding it to his face. Clockwork simple shurnk under his desk in shame as he was the idiot they were refering too, and couldnt really argue with them. Sly had fallen to the floor laughing his butt off at the fact that his greatest foe, a immortal being who fashioned his own body to surive since the middle of the old eygpt era, made a dumbass mistake. His whole crew was also at the moron move Clockwork made even Panda King was laughing as were the prisioners.

"SHUT UP," snapped Clockwork pissed.

"Heh now then," said Scamp as he ki blasted the drone and a dozen more as Ben did the same.

"There I think we got them all, alright, why dont we show them the results of our training," said Ben.

"Fine by me," said Scamp.

"Power core 'Flaming Soul,' 'Sparking Soul,'," said the two side by side. Then the powered aura's blasted to life around the two, Ben's fire aura flickinger around him as Scamps electric sparked around him.

"Ah...Ga," gasped the two.

"Well here it is, this results of our training for the past 3 weeks, training intensely in 5 times earths gravity with the teachings of King Sensie," said Scamp.

"P...Panda King," asked Slasher.

"Yeah, this power stems from his mastery of his own power now the teachings of Fire fu have been passed down to us, and through his teachings, CLOCKWORK WONT STAND A CHANCE," said Scamp.

"Now you ready," asked Ben entering his figther stance as does Scamp.

"Gi...come on buddy, we've gotta go now," said Slasher.

"Tck...you know I cannot," said Basher.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT, THESE KIDS ARE KICKING OUR CANS, WE DONT HAVE THE ULTRA GEMS TO BOOST OUR POWERS AND IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED, I JUST GOT MY ARM DISINTERGRATED AND HE DIDNT EVEN PUT ALL HIS MIGHT IN IT," snapped Slasher grabbing his friend with his only arm on his shoulder.

"I know, but you know as well as anyone once a member of my kind enter a fight, our honor is at stake as well as everything else," said Basher.

"GA SERIOUSLY, WERE JUST DOING THIS FOR CASH," snapped Slasher.

"Slasher you know as well as I do this isnt just about money," said Basher.

"Yeah, I know that stupid dragon ball myth," sighed Slasher.

"Huh you know about the dragon balls," asked Scamp.

"So you know of them too, is this why you fight against clockwork, to obtain them," asked Basher.

"Not exactly, Clockwork kiddnapped Bens mom and my father and siblings in oder to force my friends dad and his crew to attack his new fiendish five again in order to assume test there flaws and find ways to kill him, if were lucky we'll be able to use the dragon balls to restore the innocent people who were killed in this maddness, like my sister and hope to god not my mother," said Scamp.

"Why are you even taking orders from a madman like Clockwork anyway," asked Ben.

"His moneys green, plus, once we help him, he'll allow us to use the dragon balls to wish for what ever we want," said Slasher.

"To Slasher its mainly about money, but to me, I owe Clockwork a life debt," said Basher.

"Why," asked Scamp.

"It is a long story, one I have no reason to tell you," said Basher.

"No I mean why are you loyal to someone trying to stab you in the back," asked Scamp.

"Where are you going with this boy," asked Basher. "Yeah where are you going with this," asked Ben all eyes on Scamp.

"No, I mean GET DOWN NOW KAMEHAME-HAAA," shouted Scamp charging a Kamehameha and firing a more percice small beam allowing Basher to duck. Thats when they heard a clang of metal and looked to see a stealth bot clockwork drone made to be a assassin driod get hit by the beam tearing through its chest stopping it in its tracks falling out of cammo mod.

"What the...," asked Slasher.

"LOOK OUT," said Ben jumping above Slasher to fire dive kick a cammo assassin bot behind taking its head off. Sly standing on the roof across from the fighters suddenly turned around hooking his cane into the head of a cammo bot taking its head off.

"How...how did they see that," asked Basher.

"Heh heh keen sence, perks of being trained by a master theif," chuckled Ben rubbing his nose a bit smirking.

"Hey guys, Bentley and the others Found Ruby, looks like she's in the catacombs under the church in the swamp district, lets settle things here," said Sly.

"Alright, Hey get stronger you two and we can have a rematch," said Scamp as he took off racing after Sly with Ben.

"Well now what," asked Slasher once they were gone from sight. Basher didnt say a word, he only looked to the robots before digging through them. The three raced through the rooftops of the famous Parkour city taking in the sights and smells.

"I can see why you decided to take this route, its a good work out," said Ben.

"Heh it is, huh you two ever gonna change out of those training clothes," asked Sly.

"Ga crude I keep forgetting I'm wearing this stuff," said Scamp as they ran on along rooftop.

"Maybe it is good we wear this stuff while we fight, it makes things more intresting," said Ben.

"True," said Scamp as they jumped to a lower roof. They soon reached the road where the Cooper van was pulling up to meet them. They jumped onto the van and speed off to the Church.

"Hey you two, Panda King and Penelope had these made for you guys, might be better than those heavey suits your always wearing," said Bentley as he used his robo arms to give Ben and Scamp each a duffle bag. They stopped by the restrooms not to far from the swamp to let the boys change. 4 minutes go by and Scamp walks out first.

"Phew its hard to get that weight suit in the bag without breaking it," said Scamp holding the empty dufflebag under his weighted clothes.

"Hey hey thats a good look for you," said Murray. Scamp had on a black long sleeve shirt which had a blue pattern style similer to Slashers, he wore a orange sleeveless vest with blue stripes styled like a racers with pockets on it and some black detailing, it had the japanise name of Panda King as a symbole on his back and the side where his heart is, he had blue finger cut black outlinded fighter gloves, a blue karate belt, black pants, and blue and black Trunks boots. Scamp also had a orange and black detailed hoodie which he had down at the time.

"Yeah this is so cool, thank you, hm what does the symbole mean," asked Scamp looking closer at the Panda King mark.

"A custom of a teacher when giving his student clothes he'll likly be wearing in battle is to have a symbol on it based on the current teacher, once he learns all he can from his master, he may keep the symbole or change it," said Panda King.

"Oh makes sence," said Scamp. Then Ben exited weighted clothes in hand. His outfit was of a red long sleeve shirt with a fire patern on the ends similer to Panda Kings, he had on red and black foraem guards with finger cut black gloves, black ragged pants with the slam fire pattern as his shirt, black and red stealth shoes and a yellow gogeta styled belt with the cooper logo on it.

"Whoa Ben your clothes are alot flashier than mine," said Scamp.

"Yes, while the style is Sly Coopers the pattern is mine, seemed fitting being you have moddled some fighting styles after my fire fu abilites," said Panda King.

"Cool, so how we gonna take down Ruby," asked Ben punching his palm.

"Ease up there kiddo, Ruby isnt the fighter type but her magic will mess you up if your not careful, she has powers to raise the dead and control them," said Sly.

"Raise the dead, what kind, Skeleton, Rotting Zombie, Brain dead," asked Scamp a bit excited scaring them.

"What is wrong with you," asked Ben.

"I'm sorry, the thought of going up against uniqe foe's gets me so fired up I just go giddy," said Scamp jumping up and down at the giddy part.

"Whoa Scamp chile, I'm hype to but keep your head on straight," said Ben trying to hold his friend down but ended up bouncing up and down as Scamp jumped.

"I cant help it," said Scamp still bouncing a bit more before stopping.

"Oh wow, if he's this excited now imagin him facing Clockwork, okay so whats the defence like," asked Sly.

"Oddly, there isnt any, its like she's waiting for us," said Bentley.

"COME ON, SLOWPOKES," said Scamp racing to the swamp already half a mile ahead of them.

"HEY WAIT UP," panicked Murray as they got in the car racing after the battle happy boy. They soon catch up with Scamp skidding to a halt infront of the church which had steam floating around caused by machine zombies being around the building.

"What happened to no defence," asked Penelope seeing the zombie bots.

"I guess Ruby figured were close," said Bentley.

"So how do we do this," asked Scamp. Before any of them could figure out the zombies surrounded them creeping closer.

"Oh boy," gulpped Murray looking around terrified.

"Well, well, well," sung a voice. They looked a metalic like Ms Ruby dancing about in a shaman style with undead chickens with robot parts.

"Ruby," asked Panda King.

"UP HERE KING," shouted a similer voice. They looked up to see Ms Ruby in the bell tower in prision shambles chained to the floor.

"What is going on here," asked Sly.

"Cooper, I thought I senced your juju, never thought I'd say this, but i've never been happier, that two timed tin can Clockwork sent this imposter to take away my vodoo juju from me," said Ruby snarling holding the prision bars.

"So your part of the new Fienhish five, lets get this started," said Scamp entering his fighter stance.

"Scamp wait, if its all the same, let me handle this, the fiendish Five are my war," said Sly.

"Cool, I'll clear the feild," said Scamp jumping up to the roof of the Van. "If you think this will go your way, you are mistaken boy, my juju can weild the forces of life and death," sung Mecha Ruby.

"Cant control what no longer remains, Kaaaameeeehaaaaameeeee," said Scamp channeling the kameahameha.

"Scamp what are you doing, that attack cant destroy all of these robots at once," asked Panda King.

"Hmp HRR HAAAAA," shouted Scamp thrusting his hands apart firing two kamehameha to his left and right. Once they were inches from the first circle of a 4 wave zombie bot trap he spun around causing the kamehameha's to turn face clockwise destroying the robots in its path. As Scamp spun the kamehameha's grew bigger taking out more robots until non remained. He stopped thurstung his hands together in the air causing the kamehameha's to spin into the air crashing together exploding.

"OKAY NOW YOUR JUST SHOWING OFF," snapped a pissed voice. They looked to see Slasher and Basher on one of the wrecked boats near the water side church looking to the warriors.

"Huh you two," asked Ben.

"Heh heh sorry I didnt think that would work," said Scamp rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"He was winging it...geez what kind of kid is this," asked Ruby jaw dropped.

"Enough with the chit chat, so Cooper, how about we end this right now," asked Mecha Ruby.

"Fine be me, guess nows as good as any to test that core stuff," said Sly. Sly placed his hat in the van allowing Ben to take it as he secured his cane under his bag.

"Bring it ya filthy rat, my juju can trump your tricks easy, and I wont be as easy as my fleshy weak copy," said Metal Ruby.

"Phew here goes, power core, Flowing Soul," said Sly as the Wind like aura blasts around him blowng the grass like crazy, as well as the leaves, branchs and water nearby and Rubys hair.

"What juju is this...it...its powerful," asked Ruby in awe.

"Now Cooper TIME TO ADD YOU TO THE COLLECTION," said Mecha Ruby summoning a dozen robot zombies in front of Sly. 6 of them jumped to Sly trying to bit him when he grabbed his cane and swung it smashing all 6 robots so fast it nearly looked like it was in a instant.

"What the," asked most everyone minus Scamp, Ben and Panda King.

"So this is Winds power, Lightning is Strength due to the raw power it holds which can be controlled, Fire has to be Wisdom for its dangerous power forces the user to be smarter," said Ben.

"Yes and Wind is Speed," said Panda King. Sly was stunned by his new speed before smirking like the two children were.

"Alright, lets REALLY TEST THIS OUT," said Sly as he dashed towards each zombie bot smashing each one with his cane one way another till he smashed the last zombie bot with his foot. He walked away from the bots to keep from them jumping on him with no warning before he looked to see the stunned Ms Mecha Ruby jaw dropped like her counterpart.

"I...Impossible...what type of Juju can...I...I must report this to Clockwork," said Mecha Ruby. Sly vanished again before he reappeared over Ms Rubys head smashing his fist into Rubys skull smashing her robot brain like a garbage compressor smashing the whole body in flat to the floor.

"Whoa was that called for," asked Murray after the zombie bots in the ground and surface blew up due to there masters demise.

"Couldnt let her spoil the surprise, this power stuff is something, and if Clockwork learned of it he'll be even tuffer to beat, let him find out by us using it to smash his skull in," said Sly seathing his cane.

"Cool, what about her," asked Scamp remembering Ruby's up in the bell tower.

"What do we do with her, wait for the cops to pick her up," asked Murray.

"Can't, she was released for good behavior and hasnt committed any crimes," said Bentley.

"Hey Ms Ruby, do you know where the other robot doubles are hidding out," asked Scamp.

"You bet I do, I over heard them talking about the stations, He's got his crew all across the country, Muggshot in Texas, Panda King in Alaska and My little froggie in California coast," said Ruby.

"Little Froggie, do you mean Raulgh," asked Ben.

"Yeah, he and I are what you city folk call, a couple, in fact we were engaged," said Ruby.

"Oh congrads," said Scamp as he jumped to the bars ripping them free. "You one strong kid," said Ruby impressed.

"Heh heh I'm told alot...huh...HEY A DRAGON BALL," said Scamp picking up the 6 star ball holding it for the others to see.

"HEY THATS MINE," said Ruby trying to take it back grabbing Scamps tail. He jumped upon someone grabbing it dropping from the tower to the floor like a sack of flour dropping the dragon ball.

"Ouch you okay," asked Ben catching the dragon ball.

"Ow, no, it this happens every time someone grabs my tail it makes my whole body lock up and go limp," said Scamp rubbing his sore tail.

"So the prodagy child has a weakness after all," said Slasher chuckling a bit.

"Dont even try it punk or I'll blast your other arm off myself," said Ben jumping out of the van with his fathers hat on hands in the kamehameha postion.

"YEEP, EASE UP KID," said Slasher not wanting to take his chances of wether or not Ben was bluffing.

"Why are you two here anyway, you know you cant take us down," asked Scamp.

"I wanted to ask you something, these robots that tried to attack us, might there be a way to see its memories, I want to conferm my suspisions," said Basher.

"I guess, let me see the head," said Bentley.

"Say what was this life debt you were talking about anyway," asked Ben as Basher gave Bentley the Assassin bots head.

"Its a long story as I said, so I'll shorten it some, are you fermiler with the Lucario race," asked Basher.

"Not exactly," said Scamp.

"I've heard bits of it, the Lucario race is one of the most revered warrior types of the Poke Race for there aura abilites and natrual battle power, next to the Infernapes, Blazakin's and Machamp," said Murray recalling the fighting poke races.

"Yes, the Lucario race has served as warriors to thousands of different tribes and systems, and the life debt system applies to such a sinerio, in battle, should a Lucario be saved from his oppenents, or rescued in general, we owe our blood and honor to that indivdual, we prepare ourselves to die in protecting the one who saved us," said Basher.

"So you give your life to the person who saves it," said Scamp.

"Correct, when I was around your age, my village was attacked and slaughtered by a rival tribe, Clockwork was searching for new solders for his new army and came across the tribe, I was fighitng for my life and he saved my life," said Basher.

"No offence, but THATS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULL I'VE EVER HEARD," said Sly.

"DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY WAYS," demanded Basher.

"Clockwork would never save anyone even if he had everything to gain," said Sly.

"I agree with Sly's view, as one of Clockworks former comrads myself, I know Clockwork would never do such a act," said Panda King.

"So you think Clockwork what tricked the rival tribe to attack," asked Slasher.

"Hey guys, I got it going, your gonna wanna see this," said Bentley setting up the tv display. It showed in a camera styled video, Clockworks lab and himself setting up the driods twecking some options on them.

"And a few more tweeks...and done...," said Clockwork holding a screwdriver fixing something in the robots brain.

"Mr Work," asked Striker walking in.

"Oh its you Striker, what do you want," asked Clockwork as he looks at Striker who falls onto the chair exausted.

"Ga...Must I keep up this ruse," asked Striker as his fur shifted from that of a pikachu to that of a Raichu.

"Would Striker ever wish to evolve Hex," asked Clockwork putting his tools down for a moment.

"No...Damn him, you know sooner or later the others will catch on, they'll eventually find him with the other electric pokerace slaves in Californa," asked Hex checking his disgize belt.

"That arogent dog Basher's loyalty will not see beyond my tricks, he hasnt figured it out already then there will be nothing to fear from his part, I'll fix the ditto disgueze belt after I finished configuring the assassin bots, a Slashers too loss a cannon, and this might work out better," said Clockwork. Then the tv was smashed by a aura bone staff by a very pissed off Basher.

"HEY WAS THAT CALLED FOR," asked Penelope so scared she jumped into Bentleys chair in his lap holding the turtle as he held her.

"You okay," asked Scamp as Basher begins to calm down.  
"I...I am such a idiot...even being his follower for so long...I should have seen it...," asked Basher falling to his knee's dropping his weapon letting it fade away.

"That two faced freak, Oh when I get my claw on him I'm gonna," said Slasher claw shaking in rage.

"Okay look, we better not waste any more time, we know the locations of each of the fiendish five bots, well divide and deal with the bots, assuming we've got your help," asked Scamp.

"Need you ask, my life debt with Clockwork is no more," asked Basher getting up fists clenched.

"Okay so how do we do this," asked Murray rubbing his chin with his left hand.

"How about we draw lots," said Penelope picking up sheets of paper making little slits for names.

"Fair enough," said Scamp.

They each wrote there name on a peice of paper and placed them in slys hat mixing around.

"Okay so the first three will go to Californa, the next three to Texas and the last three to Alaska agreed," asked Sly holding the hat before they nooded in agreement.

Sly goes through it picking the first three.

"Okay, the first three will be Bentley, Slasher and Panda King, next is Scamp, Basher and Penelope to texas, and so that leaves, Ben, Murray and myself to Alaska," said Slay after picking out the names putting his cap back on.

"HELLO, YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME," snapped Ruby stomping down.

"Were gonna need the dragon ball's to restore the people killed in this mess, you'll get it back when were done," said Sly burshing his cap off from dust.

"...Fine...but I'm going with ya to Californa, I wanna get my fiance back in one peice and I dont trust ya'll so much," said Ruby pointing at them.

"Fine," said Bentley fixing his glasses.

"Alright where do we meet up," asked Scamp looking to all of them at least once.

"Clockworks lair is on Hawaii volicano, well meet there," said Basher.

"Right lets get moving, we've wasted alot of time as it is," said Sly.

"What about me," asked Guru waving his arms like a madman.

"I'm dont know, you pick," said Murray.

"I shall accompany Murray then," said Guru.

"Here, I managed to make some training capsules for use, I have a feeling well have to resume the training to better our odds," said Penelope holding two capsule cases giving one to Ben and another to Murray.

"Right, good luck guys," said Murray putting his in his pocket.

"Hey before we start, just one thing, is Slasher and Basher your actuale names or just nicknames," asked Scamp.

"Code names, the real names Jax," said Slasher.

"...Aren't you gonna say yours Basher," asked Sly.

"Dont even bother, I've been trying to pick that lock for years, and I got nothing," said Jax.

"Is it a honor thing, or a personal thing," asked Murray. "Both, lucario's only give there names to there allies or brothers in arms or in some cases worthy adversarys, I only give my name to true allies, ones I have no doubts about," said Basher.

"Someone's got trust issues," said Penolope.

"Can you blame him," asked Scamp. They couldnt really blame him actually.

"Okay lets just get going," said Scamp as they parted ways.

P.O.V Scamp: Hey its me Scamp, so this is the Lone Star State, looks like Mecha Shot has done a number to this place I hope the others are doing good themselves. Next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash, The Storm from Within, Behold the Power of Evolution, Let the Sparks fly!

Chapter 3 Power Levels

Scamp after training surpressed: 36,000  
Ben After Training Full Power: 7,500  
Guru: 4,000  
Panda King: 20,000  
Panda King Power Core 1: 50,000  
Scamp 50 percent concrentrated dragon fist: 50,000  
Scamp after training: 40,000  
Ben after training: 9,000  
Panda King after training: 35,000  
Sly after Training: 600  
Murray after training: 2,000  
Scamp Power core 1: 90,000  
Ben Power Core 1: 10,000  
Sly Power Core 1: 5,000  
Clockwork Prisioners: 10-200  
Clockwork: 50,000  
Striker surpressed 100  
Chapter 4  
Scamp 30 percent: 21,000  
Ben: 20,000  
Sly: 10,000  
Basher surpressed: 10  
Slasher surpressed: 30  
Basher 80 percent: 50,000  
Slasher full power: 30,000  
Scamp 55 percent: 54,000  
Ben scared: 26,000  
Slasher Fire Power Full: 40,000  
Ben 70 percent power: 47,000  
Basher Full Power Kamehameha: 60,000  
Scamp half power First Kamehameha: 120,000  
Scamp and Ben Power core 1: 300,000/100,000  
Robo zombies: 700 each  
Robo Ruby: 25,000  
Ruby prisioner without vodoo: 100  
Sly Power Core 1: 40,000  
Hex exuasted: 200

Okay I know I was gonna post power levels at the end of every chapter but this works better, like a before and after, please review and tell me how I'm doing so far, also if anyone would like to see a character they have in my story, please email a desciption of the character the role it would have to Jtt638 I am open to any new characters to make this intresting, thank you and have a good day.


	5. Immortal Saga Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Storm Within

Behold The Power of Evolution

Almost a entire week later in Caliorna, Driving on the 85 freeway near the navel port in a black van with a Green turtle logo on it to see Bentley working on parts to fix up a robotic arm for Ken as a the automatic car drove them to the programed cowardnets and Panda King and Ruby meditated. "So you almost done with this thing yet," asked Ken getting rather impatient.

"Just about...aaaaand there, try it out," said Bentley closing up the arm panel. Ken got up flexing his new arm slowly building up a bit of speed moving his fingers punching the air.

"Whistle, gotta give you credit, you can make one hell of a arm," chuckled Ken as he punched the air a bit with his new arm.

"Your welcome, we should be near our destination any minute now," said Bentley checking the gps.

"So whats the game plan," asked Ken looking outside the passanger side window.

"Well once we arrive I got some biocucom's set up for you all, get some good shots of the place and I can figure out where the best places to hit, prision and such," said Bentley.

"Fine as long as I get what I want," said Ruby taking the com looking at it.

"I think I see it," said Ken looking ahead. They looked ahead to see a blimped hanger the size of a Marvel Helecarrier high above the sky causing a thunder storm and odd weather enomilys like rain and snow at the same time.

"Wow, compensating much," asked Ken.

"How are we gonna get up there," asked Ruby.

"Way ahead of you, this van was customed by murray for me and penelope," said Bentley flicking a few switches and the van grew wings and thrusters. It soon took off into the air making the 3 none seated passangers fall to the back of the van luckly the door was secure locked other wize they'd fall from the van.

"BEEEENLTEY," snapped the three in the anime rage big head phaze.

"Sorry guess I should have given you time to sit down," said Bentley sweating nervously hands on the wheel.

"YOU THINK," snapped the 3 as the plane leveled out and they took there seats.

"Oookay, the ships too large to scout out, the longer we stick around the more likly well get caught, so I'll handle this the tech worm way, the best way is to shoot the radar scanners with this zapper gun, it'll enter hack streams into the ship enabling me to hack it, I have to keep the ship level and the auto piolet will take a minute to warm up, who's got the best aim here," asked Bentley monitering the plane level holding a teched out harpoon styled energy gun.

"I'll do it, it's like a harpoon rifle," said Ruby taking the gun holding it right hand on the trigger.

"When do you use harpoons," asked Panda King scratching his head.

"I live in a swamp need you ask," asked Ruby looking at him like he was a moron.

"Oooh right," said panda King adding the facts. Ruby climbed to the turent mount which opened up allowing Ruby to climb out promting her to look down.

"Wow, everyone looks like little ants from here," said Ruby letting her hair blow freely in the air.

"You never flew before," asked Bentley getting his laptop ready.

"Not really, Right, here goes," said Ruby aimming the rifle as best she could at the satilite dish. Then she pulled the trigger a snow colored beam fired from the rifle nailing the radar dish.

"Perfect shot, there should be 3 more nearby, I only need 1 more but it'll go much faster," said Bentley begining to type.

"If I can go back to the honeymoon then lets get this over with fine," said Ruby nailing the satilities surprising Panda King and Bentley.

"Wow...okay can every girl around here shoot like a hunter," asked Bentley recalling Carmelita, Penelope and several other wemon shooters like ones he tried to date.

"Cooper's just lucky I misplaced my harpoon gun back home," smirked Ruby crawling inside.

"Oooookay moving along, give me just a minute and I'll have the layout all set," said Bentley typing on his laptop. Meanwhile in Alaska on the road, Murray drove the cooper van towing in the gravity chamber behind him on wheels. Murray looked at the pine tree's surronding the road, just above the tree's you could make out mountain tops and several clouds in the area blocking the sun and showing peaces of the sky.

"Thankfully Penelope and Bentley had that Gravity chamber a tralier...yawn, I hope we reach the place soon, I'm getting sleepy," yawned Murray while Guru was fast asleep. Meanwhile inside the trailer we see its much bigger inside than out, all the normal equipment and space was inside as well as some wreckd stuff like some wrecked white tiles. We then see Sly wearing the blue weighted clothes and Ben in the green weight clothes in a work out attire punching and kicking one another in the power core form. Sly dodged several of Bens pucnhes moving quick making it hard for Ben to land a good shot on his father. Ben kept at it jumping back phanting after a series of throwing left and right jabs whihch Sly dodged, a dozen spin kicks blocked by Sly and a headbutt which did hit knocking both men down sweating bullets.

"Pha...pha...Man," sighed Ben sitting on his rear catching his breath.

"Pha...heh perks of being a master theif, nice shot by the way," chuckled Sly rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

"...Dad, I've been meaning to ask...why did you decide to be a theif anyway and whats your beef with Clockwork exactly," asked Ben.

"Its a old story, and one I will never forget, to keep it short, the Cooper family has a history of being master theifs, for 3000 years my ansestors...our ansestors have homed there skills, stealing from those who would steal from innocent people and bring fiends who go as far to murder others for there greed, a Cooper brings there whole opperation down and see's that they pay for there crimes," said Sly recalling the images of his ansestors like Tenesse Kid, Sir Cooper, and others.

"So...your kind of like the Modern day Robin Hood," said Ben sitting down by the steps near the control panel next to his father.

"Yep, there a number of things passed down to a cooper theif upon reaching the age of 8 when he begins his training to become the new master theif, first is the Cooper Cane which is altered to the users intrest and fasion, mine was used by several of my ansestors during the industrial revolution, including my father, second is the loot we save, which is stored on a far off island, only a cooper cane can open its lock," said Sly.

"Whoa, is this how Clockwork came part of the picture, was he part of the old gang," asked Ben intrested greatly.

"No, he was one of my fathers cases, my father was the first member of my family who was able to damage enough of Clockworks gang to bring him in, somehow he escaped as did his crew thats where it began for me...," said Sly sad.

"What happened," asked Ben.

"When...when my 8th birthday came along...just as I was to inherit the book...Clockwork and his gang found where we lived...my parents hide me inside a closet so I could escape...I...I saw Clockwork...," gulped Sly struggling not to cry. Ben hugged his dad letting him relax a bit.

"He killed them...like he did to Scamps sister and mom," asked Ben.

"Yeah...I was sent to the orphanige with only the clothes on my back, some things...and this," said Sly digging in his bag showing the old book dubbed the Thevius Raccoonus.

"Whats that," asked Ben.

"This is the third object passed down through the cooper line, the thevius Raccoonus, a ancent book with the greatest techneques of all the theives who held this book in our family, think of it as a ancent theiving manuel, Clockwork and his gang stole the pages from this book and used the teachings to futher there own work, going to the orphanig was also a good day, thats the day I meet Murray and Bentley, we've been a team ever since, it's also how I meet your mom...when we first meet her, she was as hard headed in trying to arrest me as your friend is in martle arts," said Sly.

"Yippes," said Ben imagining getting shot by his moms shock pistol.

"Oh you have no clue, I respected her a great deal, when our paths crossed with clockwork we made a temporal truse to bring that metalic freak down which we did...it was the first time we worked side by side..." said Sly.

"...Mom had often told me...it was her fault you left before she learned I was born," said Ben thinking.

"I wouldnt say that...see one day during my hiests to reclam the family treasure, we had crossed paths with my fathers former ally, Doctor M desprite to get his hands on the contents of that vault, I got amnisa protecting your mother from him, your mother made up a story that I was her partner in interpol after we escaped the island volcano, since then we've spent alot of our time together, and it seemed like for the first time since we first met, that we truly looked past our positions as theif and cop, while it was the best years of my life...my memorys surly returned and a painfull truth was made to light...in order to be with the woman I would give so much for...I would betray everything I ever stood for, the very reason we even knew each other...and I couldnt do it, I just couldnt throw away everything my family stood for and fought centuries for...so I left...but had I known you were going to born I would have found some other way, I really would have," said Sly. Ben smiled sheeding tears, he had heard his mom say that Sly was a true kind person, it was nice to see it in person.

"I believe you...dad when we finish this...when we beat Clockwork once and for all...I want to in herit the Raccoonus," said Ben proud. Sly smiled hugging his son, he had always hopped he would be able to pass the torch of the cooper line to his own offspring and now he can.

"One step at a time Ben, lets deal with Cyber Panda King, and once your 8 you'll be more than ready," chuckled Sly.

"Right, I wonder if were there yet," said Ben. Then speakers sounded from above.

"Coopers, we are close," said Guru.

"Speak of the devil," said Sly.

"Okay lets throw down," said Ben turning off the gravity machine slamming his fist into his palm. After a shower and a change of Clothes Ben stood ontop of the Cooper van in his Panda King apprentice attire as Sly climbed up wearing his normal clothes and hat.

"So what are we looking for," asked Ben.

"Knowing Panda King he's probably going to set up a ancent china like facotry with him being in the top room," said Murray.

"You really think Clockwork programmed these bots to be that cleche," asked Sly.

"He did make Spy robots with two way speakers," said Ben laughing a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha, ah still funny," chuckled Sly.

"Does that answer your question," said Guru pointing his cane to a snow capped mountain above a oil rig to see a ancent red and steel colored temple like the ones in chine all metalic and porducing smoke through several towers, you could even make out several black dragon statues and anti air turrents.

"Wow this Clockwork made these robtos as cheezy as he is evil," said Ben observing the base.

"Dont undermind him Ben, he's lived for eons outsmarting dozens who crossed his path, so lets try not to give him the chance to make us into silly stuffed mounts," said Murray recalling the stuffed hybrid incident.

"No worries, so how we gonna do this," asked Ben.

"Well some recon wouldnt hurt," said Sly.

"Cool," said Ben smirking.

"Hmp so while you two handle that Murray and I stay put," asked Guru.

"You wanna do recon," asked Sly.

"No, but I'd rather avoid all the needless events," said Guru.

"He does have a point, if there arent any people inside theres no reason to hold back," said Murray.

"Lets just check first, I'd rather not have bystanderts killed in the process," said Sly.

"I already checked, theres only one person, inside the main chamber," said Guru meditating.

"How can you tell," asked Ben. Flash to Texas, we see in the air a cargo plane above a small old fasion town in austin texas, the dog casino where Muggshot had set up opperation before, now metalized and buzzing with flashy signs and gambling dens to rival Vegas easy, Penelope was flying the old cargo dented out plane while Scamp meditated with Basher near the loading door amoung dozens of cargo crats.

"Its known as Aura sence or Life detection, its a natrual sence a practicer of life energy, focus your sences, feel for the energy around you and it will open you to the world," said Basher. Scamp closed his eyes feeling for the energys of any kind. After a bit of waiting Scamp felt something which surprised him.

"I...I think I can feel something," said Scamp sencing dozens of small energys all across the city.

"Really, alright...what do you sence," asked Basher.

"I sence...a dozen smaller energys, even more smaller ones...and two larger energys," said Scamp.

"Impressive, you show great talent," said Basher.

"Thanks, (I can never understand myself, when ever I get myself into a fight or watch someone else fight, its like I can read there motions and methods as clear as crystal and learn it for myself, like Panda Kings Power Core Transformations or Bashers Kamehameha wave, maybe I can form my own attack from theirs, I'll have to work it over before facing Clockwork,)" thought Scamp recalling the events of power core and kamehameha.

"Were over the casino," said Penelope over the speecher as the loading door opens to the sky outside. The two looked down below to see the city hair bobbing from the wind ears filled with the sounds of casino music.

"Wow, this reminds me of when my mom won that free family trip to vegas," said Scamp.

"You went to vegas," asked Penelope.

"Yeah racing, pool, theater shows, nothing bad I promise," said Scamp.

"Well this isnt a vacation theme adventure, we need to locate Muggshot, take him down and get moving to hawaii," said Basher serious.

"How can you not consider that vacation themed, a casion and a tropical island," asked Scamp.

"...Good point," said Basher thinking for a minute.

"Hey you two, take these(Penelope's rc car drives by with two bags), there some binocucoms inside and enough things to hold any goodies you wanna take with you," said Penelope as they picked up the blue bags.

"Why do we need to collect money," asked Basher picking up the bag.

"We gotta pay for new gear somehow, tech isnt cheep," said Penelope focusing on pioleting.

"Fair enough, GERANAMO," shouted Scamp divng out of the plane head first.

"Did he just," asked Penelope eyes wide.

"Please tell me theres a parachute in this thing," asked Basher worried sweating.

"Of course there is," said Penelope pressing some buttons on the consle. Basher sighed in relief as he jumped out after Scamp slowly catching up.

"WAAAAHOOO THIS IS AWESOME," said Scamp spinning in the air stopping feeling like he was flying. Basher noticed something comming right at them looking close to see a pair of Pigotto's in thug gear flying right at them.

"WE'VE GOT IMCOMING," panicked Basher. "Huh, WHOA," panicked Scamp dodging one Piggoto's fist getting a good look at the wing armed bird poke race wearing the old school gangster attire. The Piggiotto began to fly high into the air trying to areial ace Scamp forcing him to manuver fast in the air to avoid the poke birds barrage of attacks. Basher then summoned two energy bones duel weilding as the Piggoto 2 dashed to him with steel wings. Basher swung his left bone staff blocking the right steel wing. The two clashed weapons in mid air sparking livley as they weaved around in the air. Scamp blocked several metal wings from Pigiotto 1 until after blocking a dozen left and rights going through some clouds Scamp disappeares from sight surprising the piggoto one making him look around trying to find the boy.

"HAAAAAAAHYAAA," roared Scamp landing a spinning axe kick to the piggiotto 1's head making him torpido his way back to the ground crashing into the ground head first making his head get stuck. As he despertly flays to get out Scamp notices how much closer they were speeding to the ground. He begins to dive to Basher and Piggotto two trying to hurry. Basher smash's the piggiotto's metal wings breaking them reverting them to normal as his weapons broke. They were about to punch one another before they both at the same looked down below to see they were slowly approching the ground. Basher noticed his pparachute string was cut from the battle and the Piggiotto 2's wings were too damaged to fly. They both screamed as they fell before stopping to punch one another a couple times before screaming again. Scamp growled before he roared unleashing his ki zooming in a glow of white battle aura zooming to the two catching them speeding to the ground even fast before he pulled up flying over the ground. The two kept screaming before Scamp released the second piggiotto making him dive screaming towards the floor. Meanwhile the first piggiotto finally freed his head sighing in releif before he heard screaming and looked to see his partner dashing right too him screaming. He screamed as he was nailed by his torpido partner being blowing into a bank crashing through the front door, through some walls barley missing civilians inside as well as employes and guards and finally through a safe crashing into solid blocks of gold both there beeks stuck in one block of gold each eyes dizzy like in the cartoons. Scamp and Basher zoomed right through a few walls before crashing right into a pool surronded by bikini wearing guests and boxer wearing men. The two crashed making a massive splash soaking everyone in the gatted area. Both rose up to the surface gasping for air phanting and gasping for air side by side swimming to the side climbing on the ledge.

"How did...how did...how did you fly," asked Basher gasping spittin water as soon as he climbed onto the ledge.

"I...I'm not sure, I just happened," panted Scamp spitting out water as well before starting to whip his eyes.

"God lord kid...?...pha... well with the rate your learning ki its no wonder you figured out how to use it to fly, your steering needs a ton work...pha...at least the crash landing wasnt so bad," panted Basher.

"Hey are you two okay," asked a hot modle bunny girl in a blue two peice lace bikini. Basher soon looked arouns seeing all the attractive female's blushing a bit.

"Um...um yeah...were fine," whispered Basher voice cracking.

"Just need...a minute," panted Scamp. He soon heard gigling and he looked to see Basher gone. He looked around before seeing him surronded by dozens of girls on a lawn chair.

"WHAT THE HECK...," asked Scamp eyes wide and white with black circles around it mouth open like the classic worried, surprised or ferice look.

"Dude he's good," said a wolf man in white swim trunks.

"Yeah...Hey I've seen him before, he's that guy who wrote those books," said a small tiger male in a speedo.

"Books," asked Scamp as he climbed out dripping wet from the waist down.

"Yeah here see for youself," said a frog man in a blank swim top and green shorts giving Scamp a red book entitled, the marvels and desires of the female. Scamp eyes were back to the shocked anime look reconizing the book and seeing the back to see a tuxido Basher on the side of some words.

"Now now girls, theres no reason to fight, theres plenty of me to go aRROUND, OW OW OW OW OW, CALL ME OW OW," yelped Basher as Scamp grabbed his tail dragging him aside from the girls leaving his number making the girls squeal. Scamp dragged him outside a bit irritated.

"What happened to focus this isnt a vacation adventure," snapped Scamp.

"Ow, Okay I got a little caught up sorry," said Basher rubbing his throbbing tail.

"A LITTLE, YOU WERE GETTING READY TO SET UP A HAREM PARTY," snapped Scamp with the gaint angrey anime head.

"How do you know that," asked Basher honsletly confused.

"Your books, my mom reads them in her book club, I KNEW YOU WERE FERMILER YOUR THAT PERVET GUY WHO LIES ABOUT HIS SO CALLED FEMALE RESEARCH JUST TO GET GIRLS IN BED," said Scamp pointing at Basher with the angry look.

"PERVERT?!, LISTIN YOU LITTLE RUNT, FIRST OFF MY RESEARCH IS NOT GARBAGE, AND SECONDLY ITS A HONEST WORKING TO HELP MALES AND OTHERS UNDERSTAND A GENERAL FEMALE TO MAKE ALLOW THEM TO HAVE FAMILES, IS IT WRONG I GET SOME ACTION IN RETURN," snapped Basher in the anger anime face getting in Scamps face.

"WELL IT IS IF ONE OF THOSE FEMALES WAS MY MOTHER," snapped Scamp pissed.

"Your mom was...when did," asked Basher trying to recall the event hand on his chin.

"Her names Lady Pidge, she is a lawyer in New York who meet you at a book convention and DAD CAUGHT YOU IN BED WITH HER," snapped Scamp.

"Oh now I remeber...look I'm gonna tell you what I've told everyone else, I dont do married women, she lied about being married and never mentioned kids so dont pin this on me," said Basher arms crossed.

"Gaaa look here, we dont have time for this, lets just get moving," snapped Scamp walking past fast food restraunts like Taco Bell and Carls jr and stores like ross and gambiling shops.

"Hmp some people have no respect for honest work," grumbled Basher walking behind him. Back in Californa Bentley had just finished hacking into the helicarier.

"And done," said Bentley smirking clapping his hands.

"Wow that was fast," said Ken looking at the folder filled screen opening pages and pages of data.

"2 minutes flat, heh Clockworks making this too easy," chuckled Bentley typing on the keyboard looking through the structure plans.

"Yes...its alarming really," said Panda King.

"Okay here we go, according to the files, this ship called the The Storm has more fire power than a military base and using catpured elemental poke race's, it can focus a weather device located ontop of the structure changing the weather to anything he wants, hail, lava rain, all kinds of weather alterations," said Bentley.

"So how do we shut it down," asked Panda King.

"Hm it looks like the only way to shut this thing down is the central control switch, smak dab in the middle of security details, fortunitly there is a way to get in, I'm going to get you guys close enough to enter the side door down here, turn on this spy drone, I'll be able to sneak into the complex vents and hack into the main controls and shut down enough defense's to get you through without raising alarm, the prision room is just above that room but you'll have to all the way to the back to reach the elevator and stairs," said Bentley.

"Alright, No tricks Bentley," said Ruby claws clenched chomping the air scaring Bentley. Bentley slowly backed into the platform with a metal code door to the left. The three climbed to the platform and walked to the door where Bentley used his hacking link and opened it. The tree snuck in quitly to the metallic evil like base like a tunneling system eluminated only by red lights on the floor like something out of the star war death star. Ken booted up the small green and black military styled spy drone letting it boot up and hover in the air. It then flew to a air vent zapping the vent cover open letting it fall to the floor before he flew into the dusty air duct. After a minute or two of flying through the vents taking left and right turns it reaches a duct showing a full on panel room with dozens of data files around glowing bright red showing a computer terminal with a robot manning it, this robot was a lizard man with rusted arms and legs, it looked like its been through a lot, even his head is dented and smashed enough to show its wear and tear. Bentley in the van pioleted the drone to angel a shot, he fired a electric bolt at the driod zapping it with electricy showing all around him. The drone then fired another bolt this time to the robots face knocking its head back. Its eye's turned off changing to green.

"Okay here now this is just sad...hmp figures," said Bentley typing on his laptop.

"You in yet," asked Panda King.

"Yes, I have full control of your current sector, I'll have to hit each ternimal I can find until I reach the master room," said Bentley on the comes pioleting the drone to move on through the vents. The camra's in the area were shut down allowing the three to move ahead. After reaching a hallway with 2 doors on opposite ends of each other half way through the hall, the three walked by until the door on the left opened. They soon noticed a dozen pods all around the room, with several more guards around all being robotic Mice men eyeing the female poke races inside the pods who were all in full body suits wearing connected air masks being pyschpend for there element power.

"What in the...this must be one of the chambers used to take a poke race's power," asked Ken in a low voice.

"Should we intervien," asked Ruby.

"I say we shall, we must do as much damage to this place as possible to free the hostages and find Raulgh," said Panda King.

"I'm down with smashing some faces," chuckled Ken perparing a fire kick. He charged in eagle kicking one robot at the security panel with his right fire leg breaking it in half meltin to the ground.

"WHAT THE," beeped a robot rat by some crats. Thats when Panda King brick chopped the robot rats head in half before he kicked the parts to several other robots into a pair o rat bots by a squirtal girl closer to the other side of the room than the others knocking them down. Ruby slithered in gator chomping 3 robots at once shaking her maw tearing them apart before tail whipping 2 charging rat men to Panda King who Fire spun kicked those two robots heads off. Panda King fire chopped 2 robots each swing as more and more arrived. Soon when a 25 rat bots raced into the room after Panda King and Ruby destroyed 14 each, Ken began charging a one handed Flaming Busrt attack.

"HAAAAA BURN IN HELL, FLAMMING BURST," shouted Ken shooting the fire ball into the center of the room and jumping into the air as Panda King and Ruby climbed the pods to avoid fire streaks burning all of the robots melted screaming in agony before ending up in pools of metled metal on the floor. The two climbed down as Ken landed brushing his feet off.

"You could have warned us better," said Ruby.

"Hey I did shout the move before I fired it, you guys are okay, no scorch marks or burns," said Ken.

"Bentley we've located one of the rooms where there holding Poke races," said Panda King on his binocucom.

"Okay good, I'll work my magic, you just move on the next room, I'll lock the doors so no guards get inside," said Bentley typing on his laptop. The three moved on to the next room to find the door bolted shut. "Bentley this ones bolted shut, its across the room we were in," said Ken.

"Hmmm that must be one of the more higher level drain rooms, you'll have to break the door down if you dont want to wait for me to get to the master room," said Bentley.

"Higher level huh, might be good, they can defend the lower levelers leaving some breathing room for us, stand back," said Ken charging a fire fist.

He raced to the door smashing it open with one shot. Back to Alaska, outside the metalic fire temple, the massive wooden gate doors were launched from the front of the oil ring smashing into a pair of oil trucks knocking them both down leaking oil. Ben dashed in jumping into the air dodging razor saws fired at rapid and random from 10 Polar bear bots wearing Panda King similer clothes with razor saw guns on there shoulders. Ben dodged one more saw blade flipping frontward aiming before he aimed both his palms at the 10 Polar Bots before he charged two yellowish ki ball's in his hand before rapid firing ki ball's blasting away the Razor shards and after blasting away a total of 50 shards ten ki balls nailed the robots blowing them to dust. Ben landed charging ahead with his father, Murray and Guru in the Cooper van racing behind him gravity chamber no long attached to the back. Sly entered the mounted machine gun on the top of the van and started shooting at polar bots that came at them from the roof tops of the 3 floor oil structures to the sides as they floored the speedy foxcoon. Sly weaved left and right shooting down polar bots as they jumped at the van. After destroying 30 robots in total Ben jumped onto the van as they crashed through the back gate racing through the swirvy trail towards the temple.

"Wow that was surprisingly easy," said Murray.

"Guess Clockwork didnt take into account we'd divide and conquer," said Sly.

"He he, Works for us, now for the turrents," said Ben charging two ki ball's. Up ahead there was 8 sets of 2 turrents lined up on the sides of the road. Ben fired two ki blasts at each set of turrents as they approched seach set of turrents before they had a chance to fire at the van. After destroying all 8 sets of turrents they soon reached the front of the steps to the temple where a small army of Polar Bots charging at them all in rows of ten charging at them.

"We've got company," said Guru getting his staff ready as Sly checked the machine turrent.

"This ones on me, lets see what happens when I add Fire power to my ki...(Inhales deeply after removing his coat) Power Core Burning Soul," said Ben as his Battle aura eginited around him trailing with blaze styled red lightning. He brough his elbow to his side raising his hand up a bit over it channeling a flashing red ki ball. He brough his right arm back with the ki ball in it before roaring as he thrusted it forward firing a flamethrower like blast towards the Polar bots completly vaporizing them as well as most of the snow in the blasts path and scortching the ground and stone stairs leading to the temple.

"Whoa...oh ho this just got very intresting," grinned Ben looking at his palm powering down.

"Murray, you and Guru guard the entrance, me and Ben will handle Panda Kings robot double," said Sly as he jumped out of the turrent mount onto the stairs with his cane ready.

"Right good luck you two," said Murray as Sly and Ben raced to the temple entrance. Back in Vegas, it went from early morning to sundown, the sky was now glowing orange with only a few clouds in the air giving the city a more western them Scamp and Basher walked out of a western saloon casino labled the Outlaws Den looking around.

"Well that wasnt very helpful, we've checked 10 hotels, 5 restrantes, 9 casino's and still no sign of of Muggshot, at least we collected some loot so we can say we did our part," sighed Scamp checking his bag seeing gold coins and cash inside.

"Sigh this Muggshot guy clearly doesnt want to be found, we've checked in the most obvious places's and he wasnt in any of them," said Basher arms crossed eyes closed.

"Sure if Muggshot was intrested in the female spa and shower area as a hiding place," said Scamp as they kept walking.

"I DIDNT EVEN GO INTO THOSE ROOMS," snapped Basher pissed.

"Well you did vanish for a few minutes so how should I know," asked Scamp shrugging his shoulders looking around. Then the binocucom rang in Scamps bag. He took it out after digging around a bit then looked into it.

"Hello," asked Scamp.

"Any luck boys," asked Penelope fueling up the cargo plane at a runway near a airport with dozens of planes around.

"Nope, Muggshots hidding pretty good," said Scamp.

"Are we even sure he's here," asked Basher.

"He should be," said Penelope checking the fuel to see how close it was to being full.

"Maybe were trying to hard, Cyber Ruby was in a swamped church in New Maries, so if Muggshot a gangster style brute is her, he's gotta be the top of the mountain," said Scamp.

"Top of the mountain," said Basher before the two looked up to see a 10 floor casino building with a Face of Muggshot on the top flashing one and off.

"...How did we miss that," asked Scamp dead palming his face. "Come on lets get this over with we've waisted enough time as it is," said Basher.

"Alright hang on," said Scamp powering up grabbing Bashers arm with his right hand. "No wait a miNNNNNNNUUTE," screamed Basher as Scamp flew into the air straight up to the top floor before stopping.

"Pha pha pha NEVER DO THAT AGAIN...wait I thought," asked Basher. " I'm just as surprised as you are, looks like I can control it just not at anything over half speed," said Scamp lifting Basher up enough for him to place him on the rooftop.

"Sigh so is he even inside," asked Basher walking a bit towards the center of the roof before a metalic gaint hand tore through the ceiling scaring Basher making jump which allowed him to avoid the hand when it slammed down likly trying to grab Basher and pull him through the ceiling. Basher landed near the edge with Scamp floating behind him to his left as a massive figure blasted through the hole making it 4 times larger thant it was before. Then a Muggshot figure landed opposite of the hero's, his entire body was coated in metal and desgined like a war bot, it had bowser like spike collars around his neck, wrists, feet and knuckles, he had metal clothes styled like his counterparts as which signed bright with bright red eyes.

"Never mind," said Basher entering his fighter postion. Scamp ready'd himself getting ready to dash to Metal Muggshot when he senced something off. He turned dashed forward just right of Basher to deflect a white energy beam knocking it to down below hitting a buildboard of a adults club. It began to shake and then fell forward falling 5 floors down below. Down below the pigitto team had left the bank still struggling to remove the gold from their beaks. After several pulls there beaks were finally free they sighed in relief smiling before notcing a shadow forming around them before looking up. The two screamed as they were flattened by the buildboard. "What was that," asked Scamp looking around trying to see who fired that blast.

"I can take a wild guess, MEW," shouted Basher. Then from behind the two a mew poke race wearing a black cloak over some brown robes smiling childlike.

"HHIIII," sung the Mew scaring the daylights out of the Schunazer mix and Lucario making them jump in the air screaming in shock before falling on their rears.

"FOR THE LOVE OF AURA MEW HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I ASKED YOU NEVER TO DO THAT," snapped Basher with the anime gaint angry face looking at Mew.

"Sorry couldnt resist and I keep telling you call me Faith, were friends here," said Faith floating touching her toes while floating.

"GRR HEY PESTS, GET OFF MY BUILDING," snapped Mecha Muggshot in a tuff robot voice.

"Hey you guys talk, I'll handle this, hear that Mecha Shot, its you and me lets go," said Scamp cracking his knuckles powering up in a white battle aura. Mecha-Shot's left arm morphed into tommygun and began whirling before it began firing a storm of bullets at Scamp who with one hand caught every single bullet. After what seemed like a hundred bullets were fired Mech-shot stopped to see Scamp dropped the bullets all crushed his hand unharmed.

"For real like men," said Scamp clapping his hands before he entered his fighting stance.

"Fine by me," said Mecha Shot morphing his arm back to normal clentching his fist. Scamp charged to Mecha-Shot charging his left fist back and hurled it to Mecha-Shot who threw a right punch at the same time to crash into each others fist at the same time. Scamp smirked toothly being cocky as he dodged Mecha-Shots slow heavey punches to see how he is. Scamp kept at it until Mecha-Shot grabbed Scamps Tail making him yelp in pain. Mecha-shot started smashing him around like Hulk with Loki slowly picking up speed.

"Oooh boy hang on kid," said Basher summoning a bone weapon gripping in his one hand infront of him and the other hand clentched to his side. He was about to charge when Faith stopped him in his tracks.

"Why are you even with this kid in the first place," asked Faith honest with a confused look.

"Cause Clockwork broke Bashers code of honor by sending assassin drones to kill him," said Scamp getting slammed into the floor then slammed to the other side.

"The child speaks the truth, so if you dont mind," said Basher.

"So what you owe the kid a death promise," asked Faith.

"Its a life debt and he did save my hide from the assassins and bested me in combat so yes," said Basher tapping his foot on the floor.

"Life dept, death promise, whats the difference," asked Faith.

"A big diffrence, a death promise is you give up your life to protect the person you swore it to where as a life debt is where the person helps them through there adventures in some cases death is involved but has a chance to stop death," said Basher.

"Ooooh that makes more sence," said Faith.

"Glad at least your using your head," sighed Basher.

"HELLO I LIKE A FRIEND REUNION AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GUY,/Gets slammed into the floor 4 times/ OW OW OW OW, BUT THIS GUYS GOT MY TAIL GOOD AND.../Gets slammed twice/OW OW...I CAN REALLY USE SOME.../Gets slammed once/OW...HELP," shouted Scamp.

"Sigh coming kid," said Basher.

"Oh that reminds me, I found these for you and Ken," said Faith holding up some Ultra Gem bands.

"What the...arent those...where did you find," asked Basher taking two bands on his hands.

"I have my ways, heh heh," said Faith giggling like a evil child. "OW OKAY THATS IT...oh this is gonna hurt," said Scamp preping a ki disc in his hand when he was slammed into the ground again. As he was lifted up again he hurled the ki disc slicing his tail off leaving only the small schunazer tail on his rear surprising both Basher and Mecha-Shot.

"YEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW," yelped Scamp in the air holding his wounded rear trying to stop the bleeding rolling in the air as he held is rear in speer pain.

"Youch, that had to hurt," said Basher holding his own tail seeing Scamp slice through his own.

"Ow ow, Ow, using Ki hurts alot more than a knife, okay now lets get this done," said Scamp snarling even louder.

"Hold up, I can handle this one," said Basher walking upfront after he wrapped the ultra gem bands to his wrist's.

"Huh what are those, a little gift from Faith, Now...MEGA BURST HRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Basher crossing his arms and raising his power his blue battle aura shinning around him bright his clothes bobbing in the air as he powers up. The two gems begin to glow brightly leaking rainbow color changing energy into Bashers battle aura until it fully fussed with his aura. Then with another roar Basher was engulped in a blinding bright blue light causeing the two to cover there eyes from the light. The ball of light can be seen from the flight deck causing all the poilets to wonder what the hell was going on. When it faded Basher was now in his ultra form, his clothes have also changed, now he wore a tan fur detailed black trench coat, no shirt, black work out pants with rugged cut ends, no shoes, more muscles and even more firence looking.

"Whoa, whats going on," asked Scamp.

"Heh I'll explain later, but first, lets GO," roared Basher dashing to Mecha-Shot and kicking his chest before he had a chance to react launching him into the edge of the roof. Basher then swung his right into Mecha-Shots face launching into the air a few feet. Basher dashed to him spinning to be able to slam his left fist into Mecha-Shots back launching him through the hole in the ceiling to Mecha Shots office. Basher crashed into the office to see the gangster themed office surronded with guns, gold and such items scattered across the floor when Mecha shot crashed into the office table he had. Mecha Shot got up shooting his gangster gun arm at Basher who spun his bone staff deflecting all the bullets that came at him as Scamp watched from above Faith floating above him smiling.

"What just happened," asked Scamp.

"A little something from evolution my friend, say hi to Mega Basher," chuckled Faith. During there conversation Basher bone staff smashed Mecha-Shots face knocking him into the air before proccedding to kick and punch the metalic dog in no order. "So how does something like this happen," asked Scamp not taking his eyes off the fight.

"Oh well those gems I gave him, there known as Ultra Gems or the Helix Enhancer's as my older brother calls them, they use a powerful energy to unlock the hidden power clusters inside pokerace's to grant a new evolutionary fighting form, since its only a boost form, its not as advance as the evolution power poke races get but it packs a punch no doubt about it," said Faith as Basher dodges Mecha Shots gun fire putting holes in the wall behind him and in the painting of muggshot back behind him, Basher then dodged 4 wild punches, delivered 10 rapid bone staff strikes, blocked three smash hits and delivered some speed spin kicking followed by 5 one two punches to Mecha-Shots chest gut and face.

"Oooh cool, so do you have a evolutionary form," asked Scamp looking to Faith.

"No, I'm a legendary, we dont have evolution forms but some of us do have mega forms," said Faith keeping her eyes on the battle.

"Neat, okay I think we've wasted enough time power core ELCETRIC BLOOD," said Scamp standing up from kneeling down looking through the hole powering up igniting the electric battle aura much more violent than his Sparking Soul around him blinding faith.

"Whoa neato," chuckled Faith.

"Now lets try out this out," said Scamp as he examined his vilentley sparking aura and plasma lighitng around him. Scamp dashed down landing on his feet behind Mecha Shot and infront of Mega Basher.

"HAAAAAAAAA HAUGH BASHER WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME AS IT IS, KNOCK HIM HERE," said Scamp as he focused his ki to his forarms, hands, ankles and feet enwrapping them in concentrated white ki in his blue electric battle aura. Basher unleashed a close combat attack after uppercutting Mech-Shot deflecting a right hook from Mecha-Shot before nodding and kicking Mecha-shot to Scamp. He then spun infront of Mecha Shot on his hands shooting his right leg into Mecha-Shots face kicking him into the air. Scamps right leg ki vanished before he dashed into the air after Mecha-Shot. Scamp reached Mecha-Shot and left hooked his gut ki vanishing after wards. Scamp then spun left kicked Mecha-Shot further into the air the ki aura faded as well before he flew to him again with his right fist back charging the ki focusing it into pure lighting around his hand.

"Lets finish this, FOCUS DRAGON STORM," shouted Scamp ramming his right fist into Mecha-Shots gut blasting him into the sky with a dragon ki ball ramming him fast through the sky. Scamp landed facing away from the direction he blasted Mecha-Shot and stood up just before it exploded in electric blue light looking like a tuff guy with the light shinning bright his face masked in shadow eyes serious.

"Nice one," said Faith.

"Heh heh thanks, lets find Muggshot and get to hawaii," said Scamp rubbing the back of his head chuckling.

"Oh cool, mind if I tag along," said Faith floating infront of Basher as he reverted to his normal form.

"Um...err well um I dont know...cause.../whispers to Scamp/ Help me," said Basher leaning towards Scamp.

"Hmm hey what about Ken did you give him any of these power bands," asked Scamp pointing to Bashers mega bands.

"Oh shoot I forgot, kay I'll give them these then I'll meet you all at hawaii," chuckled Faith flying off in a white sphere.

"Thanks kid," sighed Basher.

"So whats your deal with Faith anyway, you two friends," asked Scamp.

"Well when I was a Rioulu I helped Faith protect a ancent woodland forest which was home to many poke race's from being wipped away by hunters and slavers, since then she's often popped by, shes a respectable comrade but, sometimes she doesnt know when to take a hint to give some space," said Basher looking around for a door or something.

"Sounds like she really adores you," chuckled Scamp picking up some water and electric bills on the floor looking for something of intrest.

"What is that suppose to mean," asked Basher looking at Scamp who had his back to him so he couldnt see his smirk.

"I mean maybe she's read some of your books," chuckled Scamp making Basher blush made.

"ARE YOU STIPULATING SHE HAS ATTACHMENTS TO ME," snapped Basher blushing mad stomping the floor.

"Its not unlikly," said Scamp.

"Look lets just move along," said Basher walking away blushing mad.

"Heh heh you know this isnt over," chuckled Scamp following him. "SHUT UP," snapped Basher walking away with Scamp laughing behind him. Back to Alaska, Sly and Ben had finally reached the temple inside to see dozens of ancent arfifacts around such as swords, suits of armor and katana's, bows and arrows as well as paintings of dragons, fair madens and such all around the auditoriume sized room.

"HEY, PANDA BOT, WE KNOW YOUR HERE, COME ON OUT," called Sly as they walked to the center of the room ontop of a sumo red edged orange and black lined mat. They soon heard something mechanical and jumped to avoid a robotic Panda King with fire detailing, flamethrower arm mods in his fists as well as gas tanks on his back.

"Ah Cooper, I've been expecting you, you made it this far, but your luck ends today, for you and your little sidekick," said Panda bot.

"Sidekick HEY WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M A SIDEKICK," snapped Ben pissed stomping the floor.

"Easy Ben, dont lose your head over this," said Sly holding his shoulder. "Tch easy for you, your not the one being called the sidekick, hmp(to Panda Bot) regardless lets see how confident you are when I turn you into a pile of garbage," said Ben cracking his knuckles.

"Very well, the time for games has ended, now then, Tesaki," called Panda Bot as a cyborgnic panda child with his arms, legs, right side of his face and parts of his chest robotic and the rest flesh wearing panda King Minnion style rags.

"A personal minnion, not your normal style Panda King, then again you arent panda king at all," said Sly readying his cane entering the theif fighting stance. The minnion then prepared his robot arms with mini flamethrowers and began trying to roast Ben and Sly who jumped back avoiding the flames.

"We dont have time to horse around, lets settle this at full power right now," snarled Ben.

"Fine with me," said Sly powering up into the white battle aura. Ben entered the ki charging postion and began charging his ki becoming engulped in a fiery red battle aura.

"Hmp dont think you'll defeat us that easy," chuckled Panda Bots Tesaki.

"Blaze series.../Vanishes then reappeares infront of Panda Bot his left arm drawn back wrapped in fire ki/...FLAMMING PISTOL," roared Ben ramming his left fist into Panda bots right cheek launching him through the wall leaving a massive hole in the wall. Ben stood there uterly shocked on his new stregnth.

"Ah...whoa...I wasnt expecting my abilities to incress this much with using the second level," said Ben looking at his open left hand with the surprised face.

"W...What the...how did...no matter I'll show you the might of the Fiendish Five demolition masters, WAR MODE," said Panda Kings Tesaki as his electronics started whirling shifting his arm into a tank cannon, his legs formed into jet legs, his face morphed to a piolet helmet mask, the metal formed a metal chest plat with the fire symbole on his chest and his eyes glowed pure red.

"Are you prepared to die Raccoon," said Panda Bots Tesaki as he aimed his cannons at Sly.

"Well now, in the past I'd avoid a fight...but now, my bloods rushing," said a smirking Sly readying himself. The Tesaki fires 3 rockets at Sly who dodges them easy matrix style before flipping backwards dashing to the Tesaki spinning a full rotation to throw a right eagle kick to the Tesaki launching him across the room making him fly into the air barley avoiding crashing into the statue of his robotic master at the end of the hall on a wooden stand surronded by candles like a shrine. Tesaki dashed to Sly headbutting the raccoon after throwing a right punch which Sly dodged. Sly was knocked down before he got back up hurling a right uppercut into Panda Bot's Tesaki's chin knocking him into the air. Sly then roll dodged two rockets fired by the cyborg Tesaki before running avoiding dozens more rockets exploding behind him in a ball of fire and smoke. Sly finally jumped to the wall then propelled himself to the Cyborge Tesaki hurling a left hook to the bots chest leaving a dent and launching the Cyborge to the floor. Sly landed ontop of one of the samuria armor stands spiral jump style looking at the slowly rising cyborg Tesaki. The robot scoffed as he fired more rockets at Sly who dodged each one jumping from one statue or armor suit to the next. He does this for all 14 statues and 6 suits of armor inside until he skidds to a stop ki ball in hand hurling it towards the next rocket as the Cybroge Tesaki fires it creating a explosion of smoke blinding both fighters. Tesaki notices something coming at him from the smoke so he hurls both arms across his chest morphing and changing into chainsaws roaring as he x slashs the coming object infront of him. Then it exited the smoke in front of him to show it was a decoy Sly Cooper.

"W...What," asked the Cyborge Tesaki freaking out. Then from under the chopped lower half of the decoy the real Sly Cooper rushes in down low with a ki ball in his right hand charged and his cane firmly in his left hand to his back hook facing the door behind him. He hooks into the cyborgs neck to pull him down as he brought his right fist up at the same time roaring. He rammed the ki ball into the Cyborgs chest blowing away his chest plate and damaging both his flesh and robotics exposing his core heart blasting him into Panda Bots statue right in the chest leaving a good mark imprint on it.

"Wow, I can get use to this," said Sly clenching his fist after bringing it up.

"Giiiwhat is this...huh," asked the Cyber Tesaki before hearing some noise like crashing. Then sounds of grunting were heard as the crashing grew louder until the Panda Bot and Ben crashed through the wall again both skidding to a halt sideways facing each other. Ben had a few scratchs on him and his clothes were ruffed up where as Panda Bot had some more damage to him with fist marks and broken metal forming scars on his body and face. Panda Bot snarled as he thrused both hands forward showing nozzels in his plams spitting flames at Ben. Ben charged right through them spinning upside down left leg drawn back. He spun knee'd Panda Bots left temple slamming him into a painting of a female panda girl in a silk red dress and braided tied hair and through the wall it was hanged on. Ben stood there as if he wasnt even tired looking to the hole he created.

"How you doing dad," asked Ben.

"Just fine, this minnon maybe teched out but he's childs play," said Sly.

"We've wasted alot of time on this as it is, lets wrap this up quickly," said Ben.

"Fine with me, hey listin, mind keeping Toyboy busy while I try out this new move I've been working on," asked Sly.

"Heh heh no problem, but first, let me finish things with my end," said Ben catching a right hook from Panda Bot who charged out of the hole in the wall roaring. Ben jumped into the air soccer kicking Panda Bot to the middle of the room.

"HAAAAAAAAA," roared Ben focusing two ki balls enfused with fire in his palms. He then dashed to Panda Bot as he skidded to a halt throwing a left hook at Ben as he threw his right palm to Panda Pot. When they colided it blew Panda Bots left hand and forearm off knocking him back. Ben began to fall to the floor landing his hand to use his tail and left leg to kick Panda Bots right cheek knocking him back. Ben flipped twice before he aimed the left palm at Panda Bot.

"TRY THIS, HOT SERIES HELL SHOT," roared Ben firing a large fire ki blast completly blasting Panda Bot through the wall across the room exploding in a ball of light gasoline and smoke.

"MASTER, GRRR YOU LITTLE," roared Cyborg Tesaki charging Ben after falling from the statue shortly after his master had exploded. He charged to Ben who dodged a chainsaw blade from the Cyborg. Ben began weaving left and right avoiding chainsaws from a enraged Cybroge. After dodging twenty saw slash's Ben then jumped to the ceiling dashing to the summo ring in the middle of the room. Ben skidded to a halt hitting a pair of chains. He grabbed them and noticed something odd, they withstood the intense heat Ben was giving off. Ben pulled the chains to him catching the other side which held one morrning star ball on each end. Ben took one morning star ball off each end, tossing them aside. He wrapps the chains on each of his wrists twriling them around trying out the weapon. Meanwhile Sly calms his mind building his power.

"Power core...Flowing Soul," said Sly as he powered up into his wind battle aura. He seathed his cane taking his left arm. He began forming a ki ball channeling with wind plasma aura wrapping around it mixing into it. Ben kept dodging the Cyborg Tesaki's attacks seeing the Tesaki getting angry and despret. The Cyborg kept throwing punches, jet strems of fire swings and kicks to Ben who playfully dodged each and every single attack and block certain attacks to make the Tesaki think he was catching up to Ben. This went on for sometime as Sly charged his attack until after 40 seconds the energy ball of wind sparked to life in white and blue swirling power.

"NOW ITS READY," said Sly. Ben smirked as he afterimaged Tesaki's right hook to the face to kick his back towards sly. Sly drove his left arm back dashing to the Tesaki.

"OH NO YOU DONT," said the cyborg Tesaki firing a flamethrower from his chest engulping Sly.

"HA HA HA WHAT," asked the Cyborg Tesaki as Slys hand grabbed his head. He was above him his clothes a bit tarnished and burned from the fire as his hat was completly gone.

"HAAA RASENGAN," roared Sly ramming the ki ball into the Cybrog Tesaki's face slamming him into the ground and shortly after a massive wind blast made a gaint crater easy 5 feet down and as wide as the room was completly trashing the tesaki destroying his cyborganics knocking him out cold. Ben powered down landing next to his father who stood up sighing.

"Whoa, thats really something else," said Ben looking at the damage.

"Yeah I think I over did it," gulped Sly.

"Um dad...," asked Ben notcing something on him.

"Sniff sniff, hey who's cooking hamburgers here," asked Sly smelling something.

"I dont know about hamburgers BUT DAD YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE," panicked Ben pointing to Slys rear on fire. Sly realized it and ran screaming as his son ran after trying to help him put out the fire.

"DAD HOLD STILL, HOLD STILL," said Ben trying to catch up to his dad cartoon style. Back at Californa, Panda King was trying to smash something running around him but we dont see it.

"HOLD STILL I'M TRYING TO GET IT," said Panda King. Running around him was a small robot guard mouse trying to wiggle his way into Rubys shirt while she ran around trying to get him out. Ken was busy karate kicking a mouse guards face into the wall before he spun kicked 2 Mouse guards into the side before he formed a fire ball in his claw and flamethrowered 30 guards coming from the hall behind him melting them all. Finally after a bit more running Ruby finally removes the rat from her shirt and panda king grabs it smashing it into the wall.

"Thank you..., Bentley please tell me were close to Raulgh now," panted Ruby.

"Yes he's in the bridge room, with Robot Raulgh, apartnelty Robot raulgh is forcing Raulgh to make him a new body," said Bentley.

"HIIIIIII," cheered Faith teleporting behind Ken makin him scream jumping into the air leaving a chicken egg where he was.

"...," said both Panda King and Ruby with the shocked anime face seeing Ken laying a egg.

"D...Did he just," asked Ruby.

"NEVER SPEAK OF THIS," snapped Ken landing thorwing the egg aside in the anime rage face.

"Sorry couldnt help myself," chuckled Faith.

"DANG NABIT FAITH, sigh why dont you hang out with Basher or something I got no time to play games," sighed Ken.

"HEY I'M NOT SOME LITTLE KID, AND I'M HERE TO HELP YOU GUYS OUT," snapped Faith with a vien popping out on her forehead fists clenched.

"Tck last time you offered help I nearly got crushed back in Paris by a TEN TON BOULDER THAT YOU MADE," snapped Ken as a chibi verson of Ken was crushed by a boulder with paris buildings in the back ground with Faith and Basher looking to see there friend flat like a pancake.

"Hey you evolved from it so your welcome, it wasnt my intention but hey it worked out, besides this time its different," said Faith.

"What ever it is keep it to your self," snapped Ken walking away.

"Nrrrr...fine I was going to restore youre arm and give you these Evolve gems but forget it," growled Faith.

"Fine by...say what," asked Ken turning around to Faith surprised.

"You already said you dont want my help so forget it," said Faith turning her back to Ken mad.

"Awe come on I'm sorry okay I was just mad from the last time you helped," said Ken. Faith only scoffed as she kept her back to him.

"Sigh fine fine I promise when this is over to help with your place," said Ken. Faith smiled giving him the gems.

"I wont fix your arm but I will give you these," said Faith giving him the ultra bands.

"Fair enough I guess," said Ken taking the bands putting them on his wrists.

"Hm and who is this now," asked Ruby.

"Right this is Faith, a friend of Bashers, one of the legendery Poke Races a mew the Pyschic Type Legend," said Ken.

"Hello," said Faith.

"Heh heh and these are Mega gems, they give poke races a specail temporal evolution power up, I'll handle Robo Raulgh, MEGA BURST, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH," roared Ken powering up in a red battle aura powering to his max, then the mega gem began eminating the rainbow aura mixing with his. With one final roar Ken was engulped in a red light transforming. When the light faded standing before the 3 on lookers was the Mega Blazakin poke race, he had on his normal clothes though his shirt was now a skin tight wife beater and his aura was a lava flow like color and texture.

"Heh now lets get this over with," said Ken charging a fire leg which had lava aura around it. He looked up to roof smirking evily.

"LAVA STYLE, FLAMMING KICK," said Ken jumping to the ceiling burning a massive in the ceiling jumping up into what looked like the main throne/control room. He landed infront of the smoking red hole he made looking around. "HEY FRENCH PLATE COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE," called Ken looking around for one of the frogs.

"WHO ARE CALLING FRENCH PLATE CHICKEN LEGS," snapped a robotic voice. Ken turned to see a buffed out robot man like one of mutant ninja turtles infront of him all metal with robot parts showing like a cyborg, he had the robocop visor with red lights on many of his parts.

"Well this is promising," said Ken.

"What do you think my dear intruder, craftmanship of my fleshy counter part with my own desgins, Robolgh Battle form," chuckled Robolgh entering the Asura fighting stance. "So where is the real Raulgh anyway," asked Ken looking around for him.

"OVER HERE, HELP, HELP," cried Ralugh trying to hop away from a massive squadren of rat bots all armed with blades trying to cut him. Faith then teleported Panda King and Ruby into the room on the other side of the hole.

"Thank you Ms Faith," said Panda King.

"Welcome, gotta jet, take care," said Faith teleporting away.

"Right lets see just how good that upgrade is," said Ken getting ready to attack moving around in his fighting stance.

"Tmp very well then," said Robolgh snarling before he ran to Ken throwing a punch at Ken who dodged it easily and was surprised seeing his fist crack with electricty when he was close to hitting Ken. Ken dodges several more punches from Robolgh until after ten punches he went to fire kick Robolgh but he dodged it, Ken kept trying to fire kick him as Robolgh tried to shock punch him as well one blow canceling the other or nailing there foe. Meanwhile Ruby had just grabbed Raulgh after another circle chase by the robot rats trying to cut him up swinging on a cable alowing her to lift swing to the other side of the room to land behind Panda King who was ignited with the Power Core power both palms glowing with flire ki.

"MELTING PALM SLAM," roared Panda King slamming his palms to the floor firing a ki beam through the floor melting the floor and when the robots stepped onto the heated flooring began to melt and turn into a pile of goo on the floor. "Phew my thanks my dear comrade, would one of you kindly explain what is going on," asked Raulgh. "Well explain once were off this thing," said Panda King. Robolgh then kicked Ken to the control consule before he tried to slam his right fist into his face. Ken rolled aside dodging it and watched as the fist made impact with the consle. Then a alarm sounded before the ship began to shake.

"Whoa whoa, whats going on," panicked Ruby.

"GA THAT TIN CAN FOR BRAIN DESTROYED THE FLIGHT CONTROLS, ITS THROWING EVERYTHING OFF," panicked Raulgh as he held onto Ruby.

"GAA YAAAA, THEN LETS NOT WASTE TIME, HAAA LAVA STYLE," roared Ken regaining his balance focusing his fire ki into his fist and right leg making them glow with the lava ki aura.

"GII I WONT GO DOWN LIKE THIS, KNUCKLER ZAPPER FIRE," shouted Robolgh charging his electric hands forming two electric energy ball in his knuckles which opened to show two barrels focusing the energy to the balls. He fired the electricty to Ken who jumped into the air dodging both beams easily. He flipped a bit landing a right eagle kick into Robolghs face before he jumped off spinning to bring a right round house kick to Robolgh's Followed by a dozen more spin roung house kicks until he eventually chest slicing him in half. "RED RUSH," shouted Ken driving his flamming fist through Robolghs face blasting it into peices. The broken consel began to spark violently until it exploded taking the neighboring consules with it blasting Ken launching him to the window where he slammed into it pressed against it.

"We must escape this ship, now," said Panda King.

"HEY FELLAS," called Bentley as the Truck raced in back end crashing the window launching Ken into the other side of the room beak first. He tried to get out but his beak was stuck. "Um can I get some help," asked Ken muffled. Panda King grabbed Kens back and pulled him out before they jumped to the flying van closing the doors. The van began speeding through the skys to see the weather ship crashing to the ocean at a rather alarming rate.

"What about the prisioners," asked Ken.

"They all made it to the evac boats, there sailing to Hawaii, there gonna want pay back for what Clockwork did," said Bentley.

"So we've got a army on our side, ha ha oh man Clockwork is gonna have one hell of a surprise for him," chuckled Ken. Meanwhile back in the prision cells, Carmelita was lying down on the bed as Tramp was sleeping with Annie and Dani sitting in the chairs.

"The least they could have done was give us a book or something," sighed Annie.

"Take note, this is what prision is like," said Carmelita.

"I wonder how the others are doing, known my brother he's probably having a ball bashing those robots in," said Dani. Then a thump was heard making the two girls look to the door with a bunch of locks on them. "Hey whats that," asked Carmelita as she got up walking to the two girls knocking on the door.

"I'm not sure...I think theres someone behind this door," said Annie putting a ear to the door.

"Hello," croaked a young female voice surprising them.

"What the...," asked all three shocked nearly screaming.

"Hello is someone there...please...let us out," pleaded the voice.

"Well how do we open it," asked Annie.

"Easy," said Carmelita as she took the robot arm she had and smashed the lock on top of the door. After some smashing she broke the first lock, then the second, third locks broke with some work.

"Phew okay there's only one lock left," said Carmelita lifting the robot arm again after brushing her forehead whipping the sweat off.

"Only one, whats its state," asked a raspy male voice.

"Um its brand new," said Dani examining the lock.

"No matter, Inspector Fox, please stand back from the door with those kids," said the male voice.

They all walk backwards a few feet from the door then a fist then slammed the door shaking it.

"HAAAAAAAAA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA," shouted the voice as fists began slamming the door until the lock finally broke and launched the door into the bedroom nearly hitting Tramp who sat up to see what all the comotion was about only to duck barley avoiding being clipped by the flying door. They looked to the door to see a buffed musclar robotic owl man with metal armor plattings, yellow glowing eyes, a metal beak, metal claws and a sinsiter fell about it.

"CLOCKWORK," panicked Carmelita as they backed up. The figure then vanished showing a different man, it was around the same hight and build as the pervous figure only his feathers were brown, his eyes were blue with a scar over his left eye, he wore a tattered white dirty shirt, torn up black pants, no shoes showing his owl feet and claws, He gasped as he fell to the floor landing on his knee gasping for air phanting heavley, his fur was drenched in blood and cuts and his overall apperence was that he was in a war.

"Papa, papa are you okay," asked a 5 year old owl girl looking almost identical to the owl father only with a blood stained blue dress, more brusies than cuts, she also had brushed and dirty black hair holding her fathers arm.

"Ga...I...I'm fine," phanted the owl man.

Carmelita was about to say something when she accidenlty pressed a button on the rat bots arm and the hand changed to a blaster end and the arm changed to a rifle style firing off a energy blast to the wall blowing a hole in it.

"I pressed that button earlier and it didnt do anything, maybe all that bashing fixed it," said Carmelita before she smirked evily and aimed it at Clockwork," Now if you try anything funny, I'll blow your brains out right here and now!"

"NO PLEASE DONT HURT PAPA, PLEASE," pleaded the girl getting infront of the gun making her put it down.

"Okay whats going on here," asked Tramp.

"If you allow me to catch my breath...I will," said the Owl male. The others looked to one another unsure what to do.

Meanwhile in a unknown location, we see the clouds and the sun glowing bright showing this is above the clouds. We go to a tile like half dom floating in the sky to see 5 sets of 5 trees and grass, we also see a large pool of water to the side of a indian styled white temple with red and brown roofing. Walking out of the temple we then see a figure walking out, the figure stood about 6 feet tall, it was a lion man with tanish lion fur, a buff build, long red lion styled hair, he wore no shirt showing his abs, he did have a sleeveless brown and black trimmed trench coat, he had white arm wraps on his hands and feet, he had rugged brown pants holding a picture of a younger lion cub in his hand as he shed a tear.

"My son...hold on, I'll rescue you soon..., damn you Scar, what have you done to him," snarled the lion putting the picture up in his pocket before he looked to the sky.

"Your Majesty," asked a lion male in africa tribal armor walking to him.

"Yes," asked the Lion.

"I understand your worried for your son, but Simba has been sold to this Clockwork in the American Clonnies, and the spirits told that facing him would be your end," said the warrior.

"As long as my son is safe I'll gladly lay down my life, plus, the spirits also told me of the allies he's made in his prisioment that will help him and showed me someone else...someone who will teach my son what it means to be a true warrior, I must find him and convince him to help train my son, the spirits addressed him, by two names, one given to his current caretakers, and another given by his true parents, no matter what happens, I must find Karo," said the figure with the fierce look in his eyes.

Scamp P.O.V: Hey its me Scamp: who the heck are you, are you one of Clockworks Goons, he's not like the others, this might be a challange, I'll have to beat him fast to catch up to the others, Next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash: A Fated Rematch, Pride vs Spirit, see you all then

Hey sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school and everything, keep in mind this first saga might be shorter than ideal, its a rough story, I'll be much better at this by the end of this, thank you for reading, please post reviews if you want to have a character of your own in the story, thank you and have a good day.


	6. Immortal Saga Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash

Chapter 6 The Fated Rematch

Pride vs Spirit

We go to a cloudy sky over the tropical island of hawaii just some hours after the heroes defeat Clockworks robotic Fiendish Five replica's, inside the prision atop the active volcano, we veiw the owl male and girl from the last chapter drinking 3 glasses of water after eating a few plates of food.

"Thanks again," said Annie who was at the main door to a robot rat bringing the food.

"No problem," said the robot rat with a young voice almost like a teenager as compaired to his other robotic comrads who were smashed by Tramp and Carmelita some time ago.

"Ah, thank you very much," said the owl man putting the cup down.

"Okay now then time for you to explain, how can you be in prision when your the one who prisioned us, how in the world can you be human when the last time we saw you, you were a pure machine and whos the kid," asked Carmelita.

"Because the Clockwork who imprisioned you isnt me," said the owl man.

"Huh wait are you saying there two Clockworks," asked Carmelita.

"Not exactly, its difficult to explain," said the owl man.

"Why not start with who you are and go from there," said Dani.

"Very well, I am Abbe Stone, I was a historian, I had always dreamed of becoming a man of legend, where my knowledge and abilities would be remebered through the ages, my family was born with a uniqe ability, we have access to a spiritual power known as harmon which allows us to concentrate it linking it to our life force into a spiritaul form called a stand," said Abbe.

"Stand, wait so when Sly fought you he wasnt fighting you," asked Carmelita.

"Yes, Cooper fought a stand thought to be fair when he fought my stand it was combined with that of my brothers stand," said Abbe.

"A Stand, spiritual energy, thats crazy," said Annie.

"Okay this has gone from terrifying to maddaning, first were attacked from this metal owl thing, to see my son use some kind of poke energy move, now this, ga when does it end," asked Tramp freaking out rubbing his head crazy.

"So whats your brothers specail ability," asked Carmelita.

"His is addressed as Stregnth, he can manipulate and control metal at command, and since my stand Clockwork is made of metal," said Achillies.

"Thats how he controled you," asked Annie.

"Yes, when Cooper destroyed Abbe's verson of Clockwork it freed me from his control, I was able to escape to the states, where I meet my...recently decessed wife and our daughter Diana," said Abbe as he patted his daughters head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, just one thing though and its rather personal," said Carmelita.

"I know what your going to ask, about when Achillies Clockwork attacked the Coopers all that time ago, I had no part in it, he had found a way to cloak himself in a liquid metal and morph himself into the Clockwork Sly recalled," said Achillies.

"Hello hello is this thing on," spook a voice.

"Achiles," snapped Abbe reconizing that voice.

"He sounds really scared," said Diana

"ALL GUARDS REPORT TO STATION, ALL FIENDISH 5 UNITS HAVE GONE OFF LINE, THOSE ANYOYING COOPER BASTARDS WILL BE COMING HERE SOON, READY THE DEFENCES, PREPARE THE EXPEREMENTS, SECURE THE CORADORS, UNLEASH THE SENSOR DRONES," spook Achieles as robots ran all across the place some crashing into walls or one another preparing security turrents and military styled spy drones.

"Sounds like Scamp and these Cooper guys got achiles pretty shooken up," said Dani looking outside the screen.

"How did they take down those metal whatca ma call them so fast, its only been a few days," asked Caremlita brushing her hair with her fingers.

"I've seen the video feed, with the Coopers new members and those super powered trained kids they must have divided to face these robot doubles, I doubt my brother would have been prepared for that, he might be powerful but he lacks the intellegance I've gained," said Abbe recalling the battle Scamp and Ben had against Basher and Ken.

"So thats why he didnt kill you yet," said Annie figuring it out.

"It would seem so, my brothers a hard headed bastard but were still family, thankfully he at least has some peices of his humanity," said Abbe sighing in relief.

"Wait a sec, if you stand is spiritual energy how was it Sly and everyone else was able to see it wouldnt it be invisable or something," asked Carmelita.

"Though my stand Clockwork is spiritual, his affects metal and molds it making it visable, so a combination of my stand and his is easily seen" said Abbe.

"Okay now how about we find a way out of here," said Tramp looking around for a weak point.

"Not yet, if we wait for the Coopers arrivall all security will be focused on them," said Abbe placing a hand on Tramps shoulder.

"Wow your pretty sharp for a old bird," said Dani.

"When you've lived since the pharo era and further on you pick up things," said Abbe.

"WAIT HOW OLD ARE YOU," asked Annie shaking her head trying to add the years.

"I'll explain that later this way I'll some pyhsical evidence to back what I'm saying," said Abbe.

"Fair enough," said Carmelita sighing falling onto her bed. Meanwhile in Achileies main room he's freaking out sharpining so many knifes it was enough to fill ten barrells which he put them in.

"Arent you being parranode," asked Hex in Pikachu form.

"Those punks have beaten my robotic doubles to fast, they'll be here soon, and if you cant stop those brats, I'm arming myself to the teeth, no telling how much power those brats have," said Achilles.

"Truth being I'm just surprised as you but your forgetting, we still have the experement and the families in our possesion," said Hex.

"I know sooner or later they'll show up and I'm gonna be armed never the less," said Achielies.

"Well cant say I blame your nervousness, may as well prepare the experements," said Hex walking out the room. He leaves the room closing the door behind him.

"Hmm, truth being that Schunazer child could be even more difficult to handle than I assumed and if Striker joins them I'll need to focus on him, I may need to contact Terror after all," said Hex walking off thinking. In the air a few miles from Hawaii a few minutes later we see Scamp sitting a seat by the window looking out to the vast ocean.

"I hope Dad and the others are still okay," said Scamp looking to the sea and clouds.

"We all hope there okay, for now take it easy, no sence stressing out before we get there," said Ben placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I still cant beleive all those poke people can go into those balls," said Murray who was securing the cargo of hundreds of poke balls behind the seats were the heroes were.

"Well Poke Balls were made to help transport hundreds of poke race people since so many travel and not all of them can fly," said Bentley who was in co-poilet seat with penelopy.

"So did you really figure out how to fly," asked Ken looking to Scamp from the opposite side of the seats.

"Yeah its difficult but with the mental training Basher taught me on our way to the main port, I've figured out how to control it better," said Scamp.

"I'll never understand that aura training stuff, but I wont complain its helped out a lot," said Ken flexing his good arm.

"So why are the rest of the orginal fiendish five with us," asked a uncomfertable Sly sitting infront of Muggshot, Ruby and Raulgh.

"We just want to pick that bird appart, so for now were calling a truce," said Muggshot polishing his machine gun.

"Gulp for my minds sake can we agree that once 24 hours have passed since Clockworks end we just go our seperet ways and hopefully never meet each other again," asked Sly getting his cane and polishing it.

"Fine by me," said Raughl preping his drones.

"Hey guys somethings going on," said Basher as he raised the volume on the tv they had set up showing a german shepard male news reporter on the Fox News channel and video of deformed monster pokemon attacking locals in a Hawaiian resort.

"Civilian causaltys are excalating as what appears to be a wild pokemon attack on civilians in the Island of Hawaii is underway, nobody knows why this carnage is happening but eye wittness calls have comferned these Poke monsters are reported to have been seen climbing down from the Volcano on the island," said the reporter.

"Clockwork, he's attacking people why now," asked Sly looking rather confused.

"He must have caught wind we had defeated his robots faster than they can anylize our stratagis," said Basher arms crossed with the remote in his left hand. Scamp watched the news in utter shock as everyone else. He closed his eyes opening them in rage as he clentched his fist and shook in anger. Scamp then got up walking towards the cargo door with Ben following him.

"I know what your gonna do, I've been with you long enough to figure that out," said Ben as Scamp walked to the door control. Scamp looked to his friend serious and noticed his expression was serious as well which surprised him.

"Clockwork's already dragged to many people into this, its time to end this, you with me," asked Scamp smiling holding a bro fist to him. Ben with the seroius face smiled bro fisting Scamp.

"Of course, what are friends for," asked Ben smiling.

"He's getting destrate, he never do something like this, he's trying to control the whole island to ensure his saftey we've got him scared," said Panda King.

"Looks like well have to fight a army to get to Clockwork, good thing we've got a army of our own," said Penelopy smirking looking back to see the Pokeballs in the cargo. Then the alarm sounded and the cargo door began to open pulling anything not secure out of the ship like papers and some dirt.

"What are those two," asked Basher as they all looked holding onto there lose artifcals of clothing and stuff to see the two kids looking outside seroius. Scamp ran forward so Ben can jump onto him as Scamp jumped out of the ship and in a burst of white battle aura he speed ahead of the plane heading towards to Hawaii.

"Are those two nuts," asked Bentley looking to the two as they zoomed ahead.

"Need you ask, Scamps a bigger muscle head than me and Bens slys son," asked Murray. Sly couldnt help but smile at that.

"Yeah he is," said Sly fixing his cap. The two fighters looked ahead to see the island coming up with explosions coming from it and pillers of pitch black smoke rising from it. Scamp speed ahead full speed to reach the island not wanting to waste anytime. On the island we go to the Kauai Marriott Resort we see Poke Monsters of all kinds swarming the beach attacking pedestrains as they flee for there lives. We see a massive Machoke with 10 arms 5 on each side pounding the ground in rage as he tries to grab as many people as he can. We then see a massive guk like ghastly causing anyone near it to scream in terror as they saw there worst nightmares unfold in there eyes. In the airs helecopters are being shot down by massive winged skin showing purple starvia's and pink piggiottos steel winging the helecopters to the ground exploding. Inside the restrants we see dozens of metalic rattataas round housing all ages of females in the center of the pool area trying to get some action right there and then and the females kicking them off as best as possible. We even see kids running for there lives from a couple of mutant crossovers like Bulbasur base charmanders with fire tail and burned vine whips as well as Lucario base pikachus zapping people it can roaring monsterly as it does this. A pair of kids, rabbit twins one male in a brown t shirt and brown shorts was pulling on a female rabbit wearing a blue shirt with grey overalls. She then falls onto the floor tripping on a peice of stone falling on her face. Then a Charazard mutated mix with Blastor having the cell and water cannons and a disfigued blue red skin ton roared as it was gonna bit the bunny girl. The boy bunny grabbed a lawn chair nearby and smacked the chrazard mutants face making it shake its head. The Charazard boy then slashed the bunny boys chest making him fall down next to his siter injured.

"BROTHER," panicked the bunny girl. The bunny girl screamed as the Charazard mutant was gonna chomp the bunnys girls head off. Then a white ki ball from out of nowhere blasts the dragon turtle hybrid knocking it into the wall of the hotel they were next to. Scamp and Ben then flew in landing infront of the two kids wowing them. Ben got off and went back to back with Scamp looking around to the massive mutant poke monsters all around attacking people.

"We only need to keep them off the people till the others get here, so lets clean this beach up," said Scamp doing a count of the Poke Monsters he could see.

"So a divide and rescue plan you take half the beach I'll take the other half," asked Ben.

"Sounds good, lets go," said Scamp clentching his fists.

"Right," said Ben doing the same. In a roar both figures powered up in a bright white battle aura before dashing off to opposite ends of the beach. Scamp then speed to a mutated Crogunk Bunniery hybrid poke monster punching its face before it can posion jab a terrfied black and white police cat and his partner a timber brown wolf cop. He then rammed a ki blast into the mutant cronnery destroying it in a instant with a explosion. He then rapid kicked a charging Piggitto and Starly hybrid charging at him as well as 10 others that charged along side it before round house kicking them all into a car which exploded killing them all. He then formed two yellow ki balls which changed into discs.

"All right lets see if I got this down, TRY THIS DESTRUCTO DISC," shouted Scamp before he threw the newly formed ki disk into the air slice a multitude of mutant air on air poke monsters up into limbs and parts allowing helecopters to escape intact.

"Yo can you handle getting these people to the docs a cargo plane with a poke Race army is coming to help fight these poke monsters," asked Scamp turning to the cops.

"You keep these guys off us we can," said the Wolf cop reloading his gun.

"On it, HAAAAA," shouted Scamp before he dashed into the air and began rapid ki blasting all the Poke monsters he could see allowing the civlians to flee and the cops to get a footing.

"ALL UNITS COME IN IF YOUR RECIVING THIS BACK UP WILL BE ARRIVING SOON, HOLD THE BEACH FOR CIVI'S TO GET TO SAFTEY, REPEAT WE MUST HOLD THE BEACH AT ALL COSTS," panicked a cat cop as he and his partner radioed it in while Scamp had kicked down a Blazakin cross Bunnerie mutant. On the other side of the beach a large group of cops was shooting at a bunch of Fire cross mutants and Ice cross mutants which was holding them back but not very well.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSS TO HOLD THEM BACK, THERE TOO MANY OF THEM," panicked a mouse cop reloading his shotgun. Ben then landed infront of the barracd cops when they stopped to reload surprising them.

"Hmp HAAAA," shouted Ben as he powered up before firing a white ki beam the size of a tank killing the Poke Monsters clearing the side.

"Come on, I've got your back, the more of the beach we contain the better," said Ben turning to them.

"HEY WAIT A SEC, WHY SHOULD WE LISTIN TO A HYBRID AS FAR AS I'M CONSICERED YOUR ONE OF THEM," snapped a Otter cop.

"HE'S HELPING US YOU MORON, AND WERE OUTGUNNED SO ZIPP IT AND LETS GO," said A Bear cop as he pumped his shotgun. Ben dashed forward noticing a couple of familes running for there lives from gaint onix mix mutants. Ben drew his right fist smashing the first Onix Gyrados hybrid into the floor cracking its head knocking it out. He dashed to 3 more Onix Water type mutants smashing them into the ground with a punch before he drew his hands back charging two yellow ki balls to the air notcing dark flying mix pokemon like Zubat's mixed with Magnites charging a electric ball like many others.

"GRR SCATTERSHOT CANNON," shouted Ben as he thrusts the two arms foward firing the beam as they fired there energy ball attacks. The beam tore through the energy balls disntergrating them all before it divided into a thousand ki balls nailing each pok monster in its path blowing them all out of the sky. Ben then dove down driving his left arm back charging a ki ball. He rammed it into the ground blowing sand everwhere tossing Digit mix mutants out into the air. The cops kept shooting getting civlians out of the way. The otter cop ran into a nearby hotel looking for civilians when he heard crying. He looked to see a crying otter body dog hybrid child wearing a blue overall and white t shirt covered in dirt. He noticed a dead otter female in a red dress and a dead german shepard man in a surfers outfit next to her. The kid looked up to see a Pikachu mix Charazard mutant snarling blood on its claws and tail. The Pikazard roared going to blast the kid when the otter cop shot the monster in the face killing it. "Kid are you okay," asked the otter cop going to the kid but the kid simple curled into a ball crying in fear. The otter cop thought for a moment before he put his gun up and knelt down to the child putting a gentle hand on his back. The otter kid looked up to the cop who looked to the child and then after a bit he went into the Cops arms crying. The otter cop hugged the child comferting him and had a look of confusion before he closed his eyes holding the child in his arms a bit before standing up and taking the child to the safe zone. All over the city as people were fleeing or about to be killed by the poke monsters, hybrids were aiding the pure breeds as they did the same to save one another, it was if in the chaos, the hatred between races had vanished. Ben and Scamp indivdually noticed this and smiled before looking to the massive hords of poke monsters in in the coiming from the air charging the docs.

"HAAAAAAAAAA," roared Ben powering up as he dashed to the middle of the beach in view of the massive hord of bird mutants coming there way. He skidded to a halt on the sands reading himself.

"KA...ME...HA...ME," shouted Ben as he went through the motions to the Kamehameha Wave and a blue ki sphere began to shin in his hands. Scamp had kicked down 3 Mecha Ratattas hording the girls after he had ki blast the rest when he noticed the light from Bens Kamehameha.

"HHHAAAAA," shouted Ben firing the kamehameha into a massive beam blasting each and every mutant poke monster into dust. At the volcano base they all notice the light destroying the poke monsters in the sky making them look up in awe and surprise.

"What was that," asked Achilles noticing the light.

"Ah...The Kamehameha wave...tck there here," snarled Hex inside a changing room looking out the window.

"Looks as if we'll have to deal with this personally, honestly such a pain," said a Mewtwo outside the room on a plateform wearing a white dress shirt, a purple vest and purple dress pants.

"Your not exactly dressed for this thing," said Hex as he came out wearing a black vest, black finger cut gloves, ditto morph belt, teched out grey fighter pants and black boots styled like the ones worn by Black Goku.

"Why bother, theres nobody even worth my time to face except Faith, I highly doubt she'll be bold enough to challange me though, since I absorbed the Dark Evolution power, its made things so boring," said the Mewtwo.

"Cant balme you there Terror, but dont underestamate these kids, there nothing like we've expected," said Hex looking to the beach where explosions can be seen.

"Drones set," asked Achilles as a pair of spy drones flew next to the two.

"Hear you loud and clear, I thought those where your spy drones," asked Hex looking into the camra.

"I mixed up the driods, this time these are camra drones, I want the prisioners to witness the carnage," said Achilles.

"Hmp what ever," said Terror as he floated in the air lifting Hex making him wobble in the air.

"HEY HEY HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FLYING," panicked Hex as he was dragged through the air with Terror flying towards the beach with the drones. Back on the island Scamp and Ben had ki blasted a couple hundred more charging monsters allowing civlians to get to the safe zone with cops reloaded and ready to go. They then hear a plane and look to see a cargo plane flying towards them.

"Here they come," said Scamp ceasing fire.

"About time," said Ben stopping as well. The ship glowed pink as it stopped and rotating.

"What the," asked Ben. They then see Faith rotating the ship.

"HEY GUYS DIDNT THINK I WOULD SHOW UP DID YA," said Faith waving hi as she lowered the ship to above the people cargo door facing the charging army and the cargo door opened. Murray, Muggshot and panda King pushed the carts of poke balls out the plan and they opened zapping out different poke race people from all kinds all ready to fight. They all roared as they began charging to battle with more coming out. People cheered as Poke Race people began fighting the poke monsters pushing them back. Then we see Striker land next to Scamp and Ben.

"So your the two kids I've heard so much about," asked Striker.

"Yeah, well introduce later...huh...we've got comapny two coming in fast," said Basher walking to them sencing something.

"Ah...oh no...its Terror he's coming," gulped Faith.

"Terror," asked Ben.

"A clone of Faith, much more deadly and after absorbing some Dark essence from the Mega Gems, he's even more powerful," said Ken.

"So before they were equals, okay, Ben you and the others go to Clockworks base and stop this, I'll handle Terror," said Scamp.

"WHAT, BY YOURSELF," asked Faith in shock with the anime sweat falling from her.

"I'm the strongest one here, so I'll have the best chance of beating this Terror and his friend, Ben you'll be needed to fight Clockwork in case your dad cant," said Scamp.

"Hm hang on this second energy, it...its Hexs," said Basher.

"Hex, oh I'm gonna cream that punk," growled Striker zapping with electricty.

"Then its settled, Striker against Hex, I'll fight Terror," said Scamp.

"Okay, lets get moving, Faith can you handle evacing the people," asked Sly.

"Sure," said Faith smiling.

"I'll stay and help her with the evac," said Penelope.

"And I'll keep her safe," said Murray pounding his palm.

"Be carefull, lets go," said Sly as they all rushed to there postions as Scamp and Striker looked to the sky to see the two foes coming at them.

"So is striker your name, or is it something else," asked Scamp. "Hmp its Jax, and you are," asked Jax.

"Scamp, Scamp Brown," said Scamp.

"Well lets see if your as good as I heard," said Jax. Scamp smirked as they stood side by side looking towards the coming foes. They then landed infront of the heros a 10 meters away. Terror landed fine as Hex crashes into the ground.

"GAAA I hate flying," snarled Hex as he got up rubbing his head.

"Hex...did you devolve or something," asked Jax.

"Like I would lower myself like that, its only a cover to convince your friends to aid me, since there likly on your side, no reason to have this stupid thing on," said Hex turning the belt off turning into a Raichu.

"So you must be Terror, hmp your a bit taller than I excpected and why are you in a suit if your gonna fight," asked Scamp rubbing his head pointing to Terror.

"Cause you and all your allies are beneth me, I could destroy you with a simple mind attack," said Terror.

"Mind attack," asked Scamp.

"Yes like so," said Terror as his eyes turned red and Scamps turned read as well.

"ugh oh," gulped Jax. Inside Scamps mind he was in a darkened space surronded by nothing.

"Whoa whats this," asked Scamp looking around. He then noticed his friends all around him all looking at him angrly. They all began to call Scamp names like freak, stupid, worthless and other forms of names which made him confused.

"What the heck, is this some kind of trick," asked Scamp looking around.

"Oh this is no trick boy, this is what your friends think of you, the truth they hold inside, there true colors, your fighting for people who dont want you around, they think your a moron, a hard headed baffoon," said Terror. This went on a bit longer before Scamp smirked chuckling a bit surprising Terror.

"Truth, heh heh heh heh, you clearly dont know anything about my friends, or about me," said Scamp.

"What," asked Terror surprised.

"I know my weakness, I'm not smart, I'm not always aware of everything that goes around me so of course people are gonna try to put me down, but you know what, what does it matter, cause at the end of the day, I'm me, if people dont like it well tuff, cause this is who I am," shouted Scamp. Then in reality Scamps eyes closed before returning to normal angry.

"Try what ever mind games you want Terror, I wont stop at nothing to protect my friends and family, THATS A PROMISE," shouted Scamp powering up in a white battle aura making them cover there eyes from the shards flying.

"I...Impossible, he wasnt effected by my Pyshic," asked Terror.

"HAAAA LETS GO," shouted Scamp before he dashed to Terror ramming his right fist into his gut making him spit in pain launching him into a couple of buildings smashing into a few buildings before he eventally recovered mid air skidding to a halt.

"Ah...some punch...seems Hex wasnt wrong about this child...," said Terror as he used his pyshic powers to change his ruined clothes to a grey skin tight suit with metalic armor gauntlets, shoulder pats, boots, leggings and Saiyan chest armor. He flew back to the battle feild floating mid air in his armor.

"Ah so you've gotten into something more appropret, good, lets go," said Scamp entering a turtle fighiting stance.

"Hmp this might be entertaining," said Terror entering a demon stance. The two then dashed to one another hurling there fists at one another clashing in mid-air. The two entered a Dbz style rush attack struggle dodging one anothers fists and kicks and countering with there own vanishing from one spot to another. "Well come on Striker its time to find out just which one of us is the true warrior of lighting," said Hex as he sparked yellow ectricty around his hands and arms.

"Lets," said Jax as he charged blue electricty around his arms. Hex charged first to his rival and threw a thunder punch to Jax who blocked it and rammed a thunder punch of his own into Hex's face knocking him 3 steps back skidding to a halt. Hex threw a few thunder punches at Jax who blocked 3 punches before Hex kicked Jax's chin before he iron tail whipped Jaxs stomach making him spit in pain. Hex charged a electro ball in his right hand before Jax charged a iron tail and spun around smashing it into Hex face causing his energy ball to fade away. Jax and Hex both began to exchange thunder punches going back and forth clashing with electricty flying everywhere. After some exchange of blows the two backed up charging there electricty.

"HRRR ENEREGY BALL," shouted the two electric mouses as they fire there attacks and the energy balls struggled to over power on or another. Meanwhile in the air Scamp and Terror are still in the attack rush until Scamp takes dozen rapid kicks to the stomach launching him towards a building. He smirks skidding to a halt in the air. As he stops Terror appears above him axe kicking him into the floor causing chunks of road to crack and break away. Terror waits in the air to see if Scamp was down for the count only to find that before the smoke had faded Scamp had vanished.

"What the...where did he," asked Terror. "Heh heh that was some kick," said Scamp. Terror looked behind him to see the child ontop of a hotel rooftop airvent arms crossed and smile on his face.

"Hmm you seem to be enjoying yourself," said Terror.

"It cant be helped, I have a tendancy to really get hyped when I'm in a good battle, as much as I'd like to fight this as long as possible I'd rather make sure my realtives are safe so lets cut to the chase and go all out," said Scamp stretching his arms out.

"Very well, HAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Terror as in a dark purple battle aura he began powering up causing the ground to shake a great deal.

"Heh alright, now were talking, HAAAAAAAAAA," roared Scamp as in a white battle aura he powered up as well causing rubble to fly around them. Terror then lifted huge chunks of rubble from the road morphing it into gaint spears. Terror threw each spear one by one making more as he threw them at Scamp who dodged each sphere cutting a few too close for comfert. He kept dodging the spears and as he dodged them Scamp noticed something about Terror making him smirk with a serious look. He kept dodging and after dodging a total of 30 spears he charged a ki ball hurling it to Terror who simply bobbed his head to the right avoiding it like a boss. The ki ball stops after a bit and returns nailing Terror right on the back of his head. He looks to see what that was before Scamp dashed behind him ramming his knee into his back before he gripped his hands into one another and hammer smashed Terrors face launching him to the ground. Just as he reaches the ground Scamp dashes down first to launch his left foot into Terrors back making him scream in pain as it was a hit right to his spin. Scamp then jumped twirling in the air a couple of times before he landed a left round house kick into Terrors stomach making him shout in pain as he was launched through 5 shacks.

"GRRR HAAAA," roared Terror as he dashes to Scamp again throwing punches and kicks at him and after reciving a few to the chest and face he begins to block and dodge them. Meanwhile the Coopers and allies were driving in the Cooper van and Bentley Van up the mountain roar towards the volcano. They noticed a massive hord of rat robots storming down the trail with weapons in hand.

"Looks like Clockworks sending the clean up crew," said Murray.

"We dont have time to deal with them, we've waisted enough of it as it is," said Sly.

"On it, HAAAAAA Hmp KAMEHAME...HAAAA," shouted Basher jumping ontop of the roof of the bentley van charging his kamehameha wave and firing it down the path disintergrating every robot in its path. The wave even blasted away the gaint black walled gate as well causing the entire place to shake. In the prisioner area as they watched Jax and Hex throw punches at one another after there energy balls exploded and Scamp kicking Terrors face after taking a few punches to the face they were holding on to the beds and furnishings as the place shook.

"Ga whats going on," panicked Tramp.

"It has to be the Cooper gang, sounds like there here," said Abbe.

"Well lets get out of here," said Dani.

"Agreed, stay back I'll smash the door open," said Abbe as his Stand Clockwork appeared fists ready to start punching. Then the door opened to show the young metal rat from eariler opening the door.

"Come on I'll help you escape," said the Robotic Rat. They looked to one another before rushing with the Robotic Rat down the long halls.

"Thanks for the helping hand, whats your name," asked Tramp as they ran as fast as the could.

"J3R-Recon Unit," said J3R.

"What," asked Carmelita.

"I no longer have a name, that is my ceral number given to me," said J3R.

"Well were not using it..J3, mind if we call you Jerry," asked Annie.

"Jerry, yes I beleive that will work," said Jerry.

"Jerry it is, wheres the exit in this place," asked Diana tripping.

"Diana," panicked Abbe grabbing his daughter and hurring as they were being chased by a army of mouse bots.

"Please tell me theres some form of weapons depo around here or something," said Carmelita ducking her head avoiding gun shots.

"There is, up ahead," said Jerry pointing to a black door up ahead. They reach the door with Jerry open it to show enough lazer rifles, red teched saiyan armors and minor weapons like energy daggers and such for a entire plattoon or two.

"Fancy stuff," said Annie picking up a laser rifle examining it.

"This is some of Achileis new tech he aquired before capturing you all, he was going to give them to his eleit men but he must have forgotten about it," said Abbe taking a dagger. Annie then accidently pressed the trigger firing a red lazer bolt to the wall exploding leaving a massive burn mark.

"Oooh ho ho I'm gonna have some fun with these," grinned Carmelita grabbing one herself smiling toothly.

"You honestly scare me Ms Fox," said Abbe a bit nervous.

"Heh heh, well suit up and lets get shooting," said Tramp after Jerry closed and bolted the door.

"Oh Jerry did you retrive that bag I asked," asked Abbe.

"Oh yes here, thought I dont know what good they'll do," said Jerry giving Abbe a brown backpack sack which he looks into smiling.

"All in good time," chuckled Abbe putting the sack on his back. Back at the battlefield we see Hex charging a volt tackle after shoving Jax to the floor and hurling him across the battle zone. Hex tackled Jax into a building as he tried to recover skidding to a halt. Jax then headbutted Hex allowing him some space to catch his breath.

"Ga...Ah you...you little bastard," snarled Hex clenching his fists.

"You know, there was a time I once looked up to you, back when I was a pichu and you were a pikachu," said Jax having a flash back to a pickachu Hex winning a fighters tornament thunder punching a jolten and iron tail smashing Electribuz with a pichu Jax watching in awe.

"You were the hero of the Johto island and its greatest champion, the chance I got to fight you after I evolved, was the best fight of my life, and soon you and I became partners...but...then you evolved...and you changed more than that...you've become a true villian," said Jax slowly getting angry.

"Heh you dont get it do you kid, the only reason I ever became a so called hero to those weaklings was for one reason, to one day surpass the those who call them selves legendary pokemon and become lord of all the poke islands, my evolution fueled my desire and Clockworks enhancements allowed me to become a greater lighting weilder than anyone," laughed Hex charging Jax with a red thunder punch.

"...You...YOU," snarled Jax as is puples went small as his rage boiled.

"MAX CHARGE, RED LIGHTING PUNCH," shouted Hex hurling his punch back and then forward.

"ROTTEN PUNK," roared Jax ducking under Hex's punch and rammed a fist into Hex gut making him spit in pain.

"GA...NA..AH...WHAT THE," asked Hex backing away in pain as he noticed Jax build a lighting arua around him fists clench and viens popping in anger.

"You...you became the face of our home land...just as a grab of power, you became a hero, to become the villian...Grrr I...I wont let you get away with this...," snarled Jax as he formed a electric ball in both hands.

"Arent you being a bit childish, it was only a simple plan," said Hex.

"A plan that involved lying to a entire community, pretending to be its hero, then you would throw away those lifes like garbage when you were done with it, HAAA THUNDER BOMB," shouted Jax hurling the first electric ball to Hex who tried to deflected but was unsuccessful but was able to hold it back. Hex struggled to push it back and was about to when he noticed the other ball speeding right for the one he was holding. Before he could react the balls collided and exploded blasting the Raichu into the sports store they were across.

"Grrrr For the Warriors of Johto island, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR DECEPTION," roared Jax as he charged some thunder punches and charged some electricty around his legs and tail. He began running towards Hex quickly building speed. Hex got up from the rubble his clothes torn up from the bomb holding his head. He then noticed Jax and charged his thunder power.

"HAAAA THUNDERBOLT," shouted Hex channeling his power into a thunder bolt and fired it to Jax who slide under it and got back up racing to Hex.

"GRRR RED THUNDER PUNCH," shouted Hex as he charged max red thunder punch as he charged Jax. Hex threw his punch at Jax who weaved under it last minite ramming his left fist into Hex's gut making him spit in pain.

"HAAA THUNDER STYLE CLOSE COMBAT," shouted Jax as he began throwing a barrage of random coming thunder punches, kicks and tail attacks at Hexs face, stomach and chest doing a great deal of damage. After a large series of attacks Hex was brussed battered and nearly blacking out a bit.

"W...What the hell...how...how were you storing that much electricty," asked Hex phanting.

"Being imprisioned where my powers are constantly drained allowed me to incress the amout of power I can hold by with holding as much power as I can handle, I've still got more than enough to finish this," said Jax sparking some elctricty from his checks to prove it.

"Now you...you listin to me," snarled Hex before Terror was kicked into him launching them both into a JCPennys.

"I'm listining...," said Jax looking confused to the smoke cloud where they crashed. Scamp landed behind Jax phanting lightly his clothes a bit torn around the sleeves, ends and pant leg in random location.

"Phew Terror's pretty powerful, the only problem is those anyoing mind games he keeps trying to pull, there getting anyoing," said Scamp.

"...Your one tuff kid, a legendary poke warrior doesnt get called a legend for nothing," said Jax looking at the carnage.

"Thanks, so whats your story with Hex sounds like you know him," asked Scamp brushing off his shirt.

"He use to be my role modle back on Johto Island, but only pretended to be a hero just to get power," snarled Jax clenching his fists.

"...I see," said Scamp. Meanwhile back at the volcano base the Vans pulled in screeching to a halt ramming three rhino guards each. They all exited the van, Muggshot taking his tommy guns and shooting at the robots as they came rushing at them from the left side of the satilite fort shooting down 40 robots, 10 on the ground and 30 drones while Ken and Panda King powered up there fire power charging individual fire attacks.

"POWER CORE, FLAMMING SOUL BURNING PALM BLAST," shouted Panda King powering up in Fire battle aura his palm focused with ki and upon finishing his shout pushing every robot in its path which was about 10-12 and burning all of them to piles of goo.

"FLAMETHROWER," shouted Ken as he spat a jet stream of fire melting 11 robots.

"Gotta love the classics," said Sly as he smashes two more robots while Bentley wheels out with some gernades ready throwing them to groups of wall turrents and upon dethonating they fired a emp charge disabling the turrents. Bentley then fired a few nano chip reciveres and started typing on his laptop. When the turrents he shut down came back on they started shooting at the robot coming at the heroes as fast as it can. "Gotta love tech and the nerds who can mess with it," said Ruby as she chomped away some robots that came at her tail whipping others.

"Thanks, a little offended but thanks," said Bentley.

"You get use to it," said Raulgh after he gathered some parts to and began putting them together during the fighting to form some drones of his own which looked like spy drones flying through the air.

"Lets see where there porducing all these robots, perhaps we can shut them down cutting to the chase," said Raulgh controling the drones flying through out the base.

"Way ahead of you," said Bentley typing on his laptop.

"Your in the system already...when did...ah...effectice and efficent," said Raulgh relizing Bentley got into the system when he hacked the turrents. We also see Basher power bone smashing a dozen of the robot guards as Ben and Sly ki blasted several air drones before they charged a united ki beam to blast away a heavy duty robot charging at them which looked like a machoke. Meanwhile inside the satilight base, we see lazer blasts blasting metalic rats making them run for there lives as many of them were getting blasted. At the weapons room Carmelita, Tramp and Dani all took up arms with the lazer rifles to shoot the metal rat minnions to scrape as Annie, Diana and Jerry stayed back.

"We cant stay much longer, we have to leave now," said Abbe looking around for something.

"I couldnt agree more, but were kinda cornored," said Tramp head shooting 12 bots as Carmelita shot down 8 and Dani shot down 5 missing a lot. Then Abbe walked to a wall and his stand appeared.

"Then lets make a way," said Abbe as his stand readys his fists.

"MUDA... GRRRAAAA MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA MUUUDAA," shouted Clockwork as he punched a hole in the wall towards a corrador which was empty.

"Huh how about that," said Tramp flabbergasted. The all grabbed some guns and armor and rushed out of the room after Jerry bolted the door shut again.

"The exit should be just up ahead," said Jerry running ahead of most of them.

"Finally," said Carmelita keeping her lazer gun ready just in case. Then a large group of rat bots were blasted away by a large ki beam making them duck. When the ki blast faded Carmelita fired two shots towards the exit making Sly and Ben duck down barley avoiding the shots.

"YEEEOW, FRIENDLY FIRE, FRIENDLY FIRE," shouted the father and son covering there heads.

"BEN, SLY OH I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU TWO," said Carmelita running to hug her son and love who did the same.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," gulped Tramp.

"Wheres Scamp and our mom and older sister," asked Annie. "Your brothers still in the beach area helping a friend, your mother is in the hospital being treated for leath wounds she'll live...cant say the same for your older sister though," said Sly.

"Abbe, your brother is gonna pay for this," snarled Tramp shaking as he held his rifle.

"Brother...wait whos this," asked Ben pointing at Abbe.

"Long story," said Abbe.

"What the...this cant be right," panicked Bentley fixing his glasses.

"What now," asked Ruby after she tail smashed 4 robots like whack a mole.

"Theres no area where the robots are being built, theres litterly no where where they can be made," said Bentley typing on his laptop going over all the floors in the building.

"So how are they being made," asked Basher as he smashed several robots coming at him as he was still ontop of the van.

"Ah everyones here," chuckled a voice. They looked to see a shorter more muscler owl man compaired to Abbe standing ontop of the building by the base of antenna, his eyes were both crimson red with a couple of scar like claw marks on both eyes, he wore a torn down the middle black wife beater shirt, blood red fighter pants, metalic weaponzed claw gloves and taloons.

"Who is that," asked Bentley.

"Achilies the name, I'm glad to make my officall introduction to you seeing as how last time we meet there was some deception wouldnt you say, Cooper," grinned Achillies fiddling with a dagger in his hand as a metalic clockwork pet owl lands on his shoulder.

"YOUR CLOCKWORK," asked Slys gang excluding the prisionesrs and orginal fiendish five with the anime shock face.

"Heh yes, now that introductions have been made, I supposse its time to tie set the stage for this little rematch, I wont lose to you this time Cooper," growled Achillies his eyes filled with fury.

"Hold up, wasnt he metalic," asked Ben confused scratching his head.

"Ah yes well perhapes this will explain, BEHOLD THE POWER OF MY STREGNTH," shouted Achillies as he waved his hand forward facing the group. Suddenly the metal from the robots melted into the ground then steel prision restrains morphed like liquid grabbing everyones legs, hands and necks minus Sly. They looked to see Achillies clockwork bird melt into Achillies arm morphing his entire body into one rezemblinc Abbes stand with demonic red eyes and razor sharp feathers and claws. "Oookay I was not excpecting that," said Sly gulping.

"Heh yes well up until you defeated me years ago I never thought I'd have to show anyone my power besides my brother, now then no interfirences, you and me, lets end this once and for all," said Achillies readying his claws to fight.

"Fine by me," said Sly readying himself as well craching his knuckles. Achillies then dashed to Sly who did the same. Achillies tried to slash Sly who barley dodged it to throw a punc at Achiles who caught Slys wrist. Sly pulled his arm to the side as fast as he could to flip himself and Achilies as well. Sly rammed his knee into Achillies gut launching him towards the floor. Achillies regained his posture and landed skidding on his tallons before he hurled a razor sharp knife to Sly who barley dodged it scratching his right cheek making a small line of blood fall from it. Achillies jumped to Sly trying to Claw him but he dodged last second losing his hat and watching it get sliced to peices. Sly kept dodging Achilies claws Spiral jumping from railing to railing keeping on his toes at all times. After several dodged Sly had throwin a spin kick to Achillies face launching him back into the air. Achilies recovered and dashed Sly slashing at his chest barley missing his skin had Sly not jumped back.

"Come on Cooper, you surley can do more than this, have you gained nothing new since our last fight," Taughted Achillies scoffing at Sly claws ready. Then the restrains on everyone else began to tighted making them gasp for air chocking. Sly noticed this snarling at Achillies.

"You seem to fail to see, there in my power here, now fight me in your full stregnth now," demaned Achillies.

"D...Dad...I'll get everyone...out of here, show him what he wants..," snarled Ben clenching his fists entering a power up postion while struggling to move.

"Hmm arent you listining to anything I'm saying," asked Achilies to Ben.

"Grr oh yeah...I hear you...loud and clear...thats why I'm taking them out of here...coff...power core...BURNING BLOOD," roared Ben powering up and in a instant he transformed to his fire power form melting away the metal restrains roaring as he powered up.

"WHAT THE," asked Achllies and Abbe while the others were speechless. Ben then aimed into the air charging a ki ball in his hand. He fired into the air and shortly after the red ki ball divided into over a dozen little ki balls blowing the metal restrains making them scream as it happened.

"Ga yow thats hot," panicked Annie as her fur almost caught on fire.

"Geez since when can he do that," asked Muggshot sweating nervous.

"No idea...sniff...sniff sniff..hey why does it smell like burnt grass all of the sudden," asked Carmelita smelling something cooking.

"ITS NOT GRASS MS COOPER YOUR TAIL'S ON FIRE," panicked Jerry as they noticed her tail was on fire.

"WAAAAA HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT," panicked Carmelita running away as her tails was on fire.

"HOLD STILL WERE TRYING TO PUT IT OUT," panicked Annie and Dani who chased after here heading down the volcano.

"...Er oops... sorry about that mom," gulped Ben sweating nervous rubbing the back of his head.

"Erm well get out of the way now," gulped Bentley as they all dashed away not wanting to get burned as well.

"I'll make sure Achillies doesnt pull anything, its all you now dad," said Ben powering down.

"Thanks kiddo, now then, you want a fight, fine, POWER CORE, FLOWING SOUL," roared Sly as he powered up in his wind like battle aura.

"'Hmm this is getting intresting, now lets begin," chuckled Achillies. Back to the fight in downtown hawaii Scamp sences his friends power up as well as Slys.

"Guess the fights starting for Sly and Clockwork, lets catch up," said Scamp.

"Right," said Jax nooding in agreement. They began to walk off before they heard rubble shifting and noticed the rubble where the foes were crushed under were began to shake.

"GRRAAAAUUUGH," roared Terror from the rubble as his battle aura exploded to life blowing the rubble away making the two cover there eyes from the sheer light and force coming from Terror.

"W...What the," asked Scamp trying to see what was happening. The light darkens in color as a dark purple and a dark purple sphere roughly the size of a car appears shining the dark purple aura and light. After a bit the sphere cracks away like glass until it shatters reveiling a Dark Powered Mega Mewtwo.

"Ah...thats," panicked Faith seeing Terrors new form.

"So this must be that Dark Mega evolution power Faith told me about," asked Scamp looking to the demonic like MewTwo.

"Yeah...," gulped Jax taking a few steps back.

"You...have worked my last nevre," snarled Terror fists clench. "Grrr Damn it," snarled Hex as he stood up pissed.

"I've grown tired of this, its time to end this battle now," said Terror as he rose his palm to Scamp focusing a black energy in his palm. Scamp then got worried before he crossed his arms in defence to block the black energy ball speeding at him which forces him back towards the sea. Scamp struggles to do anything against the energy ball before he finally dives under the ball letting it scream towards the ocean at high speeds. Scamp skids to a halt before he looked to the dark ki blast exploding in the distance.

"Ga (what power no wonder Faith was terrified of this guy)," gasped Scamp seeing the explosion brighten and die. He then heard something making him look to the side gasping. He see's Terror gripping Faith in his telekenises grip as she was cloaked in the same black aura as was eminating like smoke from Terror.

"FAITH, PUT HER DOWN," demanded Scamp.

"Tck you are in no postion to give me orders boy, to think, you are the second person to force me to use the Dark Power of evolution, me subjected to using actual power against a mere child and a brat of a legendary poke warrior," snarled Terror tightning his grip on the legendary pokemon.

"Gaa...naaa...S...Scamp," choked Faith struggling to move.

"LET MY FRIEND GO NOW," snapped Scamp dashing to Terror trying to punch him but Terror kaiked Scamp back into a wall of a hotel building.

"Tck YOU DARE ORDER A GOD, YOU A MERE CHILD, THINKING HE CAN BOSS SOMEONE OF MY POWER," snapped Terror throwing his free arm to the side in anger.

"God...you...think you are a god," asked Faith chocking as Scamp climbed out of the rubble.

"Hmp what else would you make me, a being beyond anything ever seen on this planet of worms and maggots," said Terror chuckling.

"Just becauses your a legendary...doesnt make you a god...choff coff...your a part of me...a product of man...they gave you this power...they can take it away," coughed Faith spitting a bit of blood.

"SHUT UP YOU INFERATING BRAT," snapped Terror strangling Faith even more.

"PUT HER DOWN NOW," demanded Scamp firing a ki blast nailing Terrors face knocking him back a few steps.

"GRRR DAMN YOU," roared Terror using hypnoses on Scamp making him hold his head in pain.

"THUNDERBOLT," shouted Jax rushing in unleashing a thunder bolt. It was countered by another thunderbolt by Hex who tackled Jax before Jax kicked him off making the two look to one another on the floor snarling as they got up.

"GA HOW DARE YOU, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHILE I HAD YOU UNDER MY HYPNOSIS, YOUR EVEN MORE ANYOYING THAT LITTLE BITCH AND MOTHER I KILLED BACK IN NEW YORK," growled Terror.

"Ga...Aah...w...nrr..youre the one...who kiddnapped...," asked Scamp shaking in anger and pain holding his head eyes filling with rage.

"Yes I did for Clockwork, he was so paranode he wouldnt leave the fortress, when I captured the cop's and there kids, your even more infurriating than the one brat that nearly stabbed me from behind," snarled Terror clenching his free fist.

"C...Cottenne...you...your the one who killed," growled Scamp getting pissed.

"Tck so that was her name eh, she paided the price for pissing me off, she and her mother ranted on how you were gonna find me and beat me to a pulp...seems she may not have been exadurating your defintily strong, but a monkey cannot defeat a god," said Terror smiling evily raising his fist.

"And thats your 3rd mistake...," chocked Faith chuckling a bit. Terror then in irritation channeled a spear of rubble and rammed it into Faiths stomach making her spit blood in pain screaming.

"Tck 3rd mistake, huh you dont know what your saying, a god makes no errors," said Terror dropping Faiths body onto the floor.

"Four...You made four...," growled Scamp getting pissed bring his fists to his side viens showing as his anger rose and a white battle aura slowly began lighting up.

"What...," asked Terror taking a step back readying himself.

"First...you thought yourself a god above everyone else," snapped Scamp as his power began rising fast startling Terror, Jax and Hex looking to the child as his aura grew and bursted like flames.

"What the...thi...this energy," stammered Hex shocked.

"Faith told me Scamp was powerful...but...but...that was a understatement...this boys a monster," said Jax in

"Second...you underestimated your eneimes which even a god would think twice off," growled Scamp as his power boomed rising even higher making Terror walk back.

"(Wha...Whats going on...he's nothing but a worm compared to me...then...then why am i so afraid,)" thought Terror shaking in fear.

"Third, was working for a guy like Clockwork to begin with...and finally...YOU PISSED ME OFF," roared Scamp as he roared like a animal powering up to his max blasting air everywhere pushing all the rubble and lose objects away. Jax and Hex held onto secure light posts to not be blown away as Terror was being pushed by the rising power.

"(W...What is this child...how can anyone not a poke race bear such power,)" though Terror putting his arms over his face to sheild his face struggling not to be knocked back..

"Heh...kick...his butt...Scamp...," said Faith struggling to break free from the rubble spear.

"GRRRRR NO MORE GAMES, I'M GOING TO US MY FULL STREGNTH TO END THIS, POWER CORE, THUNDER BLOOD HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH," roared Scamp as his aura changed from white to electric blue, blue lighting sparks around Scamp his his hair on his head spikes up, his eyes a powerful electric blue and his fur glowed brighter.

"GA...Ah (WHAT, A ELECTRIC AURA, HOW CAN,)" asked Hex taking a few steps back.

"GRRR TERROR, YOUR GONNA PAY," roared Scamp as he dashed to Terror vanishing and reappearing with a thunder punch ready.

"WHAT THE," asked Terror caught off guard. Scamp roared as he drove his thunder punch into Terror firing a blast of electricty through Terror blowing up a car behind them and going through some buildings.

"(Whoa what power)," thought Jax amazed. Scamp then brought his left foot to Terrors face pushing him back before he dashed to him again bringing a lighitng punch up slamming it to his face blinding the area in white light. As the light fades we go to the Volcano base where Sly had just dodged about a thousand knifes being thrown at him by Achillies at amazing speeds. Then after several more dodged knifes which Ben ki blasted after wards to avoid Achillies reusing them or them flying to there comrades Sly then dashed to Achillies who threw a right hook to counter Sly's left jab. Achillies threw a dozen punchs at Sly who dodged them all before Achillies finally delivered a kick to Sly jaw. After that blow Sly back flipped some dashing to Achillies with a ki charged fist nailing his chest. The two exchanged blows at one another for the most part while the others watched with awe or amusment.

"Whoa, remind me never to make fun of that kung fu mumbo jumbo again its got some kick to make a whimp like Cooper into a fighting machine," stammered Muggshot flabbergasted.

"Heh heh, I told you this back when when we were working with Clockwork, my techinqeus are not to be taken lightly," said Panda King. Basher for some reason felt sick to his stomach for a moment and looked back to the island beach where Scamp and Jax were fighting at.

"You okay buddy," asked Ken.

"No...I...I just got a feeling something bad just happened over with Scamp," gulpped Basher. "Whats taking him so long anyway," asked Tramp looking towards the coast where the resorts are worried for his son.

"Terror isnt the kind of person who's a push over," said Basher putting on the mega evoluopton band.

"Terror," asked most of them.

"Hes a genetic alteration of a Legendary Mew Poke Race person and he's a force to be reconeded with," said Ken seeing Sly ram a couple punches into Achillies after taking 4 claw attacks to the chest.

"Yeah but no worries, knowing my brother he'll win for sure," said Annie hyped. Then a massive get blast began blowing them towards the volcano had they not been next to trees to hang on.

"WHATS GOING ON," panicked Abbe using his stand to keep his daughter from being blown away.

"Th...This power...its unreal," panicked Ruby.

"I...ITS GOTTA BE SCAMP," said Basher. Back to the fight with Sly and Achillies who were so caught up in there fight they didnt even notice Scamps power up. The ground began to crack from the result of those two fighting. Sly then rolled landing on his feet after doding a sweep kick by jumping into the air dashing to Achillies who jumped back and was in mid air midair. He threw a punch to Sly who roll dodged it ramming his head into Achillie's gut making him spit in pain. Achillies landed on his feet delivering a right hook to Sly hard, then a left hook, a right uppercut, a flip kick to the head and then a left knee to the face launching Sly away a bit, as he skidded to a halt fired a dozen ki blasts at Clockwork who deflected most of them using his claws but took a few shots to the face knocking him back.

"Grrr, hmp I didnt think you can improve this much," said Achillies phanting some.

"Hmp even I'm impressed really, I never knew such a world like this ki could be this...effective, and just a heads up Achillies, even if I lose, there still my son and his friend who are both much more powerfull than me," said Sly.

"I see, guess its time to change tactics," said Achillies.

"Hm," asked Sly confused. He waved his hand and the entire base began to change and reshape itself.

"W...what the," asked Ben as he jumped down to the volcano rock path looking to the base change as Sly did the same.

"WHAT NOW," asked Raulgh.

"Heh heh behold, a blast from the past," laughed Achillies as the Base resphapped itself into a Godzilla sized Clockwork roaring in anger.

"GAAAAA YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME," paniced Carmelita freaked out.

"So this is what Clockwork looked like before," said Ben a bit startled.

"Only he's much bigger than I recall," said Sly a bit shoken up.

"Heh now you see my power is known as a stand, every stand has a unqiue power dependend on its user, mine is called stregnth, any metal my metalic bird comes in contact with it can control it and reshape it into any way I want, AND THE MORE METAL I HAVE THE MORE POWERFUL MY CREATONS WILL BECOME," shouted Achillies laughing evily clutching his claws. Then the Gaint Clockwork raised its wing and slashed it at Sly who tried to block it but was blown away into a bunch of trees.

"DAD," panicked Ben.

"COOPER," panicked most of everyone else.

"Gi...nii..ah...he's not fooling...he's as strong as he is big," moaned Sly as he got out from a gaint tree his clothes torn up and wounds on his body.

"Alright now I'm stepping in," said Ben powering up in a white battle aura.

"Tck Clockwork kill this brat," said Achillies. Clockworks eyes glowed gold as it roared flying high into the air.

"POWER CORE BURNING BLOOD," said Ben powering up to his max. Clockwork dashed to Ben who did the same reaching Clockworks face fast enough to land a powerful blow to the right cheek launching him a bit to the side. Clockwork then slammed Ben into the ground a few times Ben barley able to block the attack. Ben then power jumped towards Clockworks chest and threw a dozen punchs at it doing some damage. After several blows Clockwork used his beak to chomp Ben who barley caught it holding it keeping from becoming bird food. Ben dashed out of the maw of the beast and delivered a powerful kick to the beak launching Clockwork up a bit leaving him exposed from his chest down.

"G...POWER CORE FLOWING SOUL HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Sly as he powered up to his maximum.

"FLAMMING SCATTERSHOT CANNON," shouted Ben charging a Scattershot cannon firing a massive barrage of ki balls as Sly fired a barrage of ki blasts himself. The ki balls hit the Clockwork gaint in his wings and chest leaving some holes in its wings and chest which healed shortly after.

"What the," asked Annie.

"Oh shoot, I forgot Clockwork could repair himself," said Sly.

"In that case, we'll just have to destroy him completly," said Ben hyped.

"DONT THINK IT'LL BE THAT EASY BOY," shouted Achilles. Just then a bolt of lighting came from the dirrection of the town almost hitting Ben ramming to the side of the volcano. "What the," asked Achillies seeing the lighting burn mark. In the forest just before the volcano we see some poke ratta monsters fused with bug types sniffing around for something. Just then a bunch of impact explosions started making there ears twitch looking up towards the sounds of the impacts. After several more impact explosions we then see Terror being blasted by a ki blast laced with electricty forcing him through several palm tree's before finally crashing into the ground skidding to a halt brused and battered.

"Ga...pha...nii..ga...(M...My god...what is this child, this child...he...he's not human...what the hell is he, how can there be someone so young with this kind of power,)" thought Terror panting and coughing up blood. We then see Scamp landing a couple of feet away from Terror pissed. Terror stood back up limped snarling as he powered up in the demonic aura looking pissed. After a bit of silence both warriors roared as they charged one another punching and kicking one another at full power. Scamp landed a dozen hook punchs before Terror landed a knee to Scamps chin and a few jab punchs to Scamps face which didnt do much to slow him down from charging at Terror. Scamp flip kicked Terror into the ground and grabbing his tail throwing him into the air before dashing to him ramming him into the side of a gaint rock. Terror broke free spinning tail slamming Scamp into the side of the rock where he was. They began to classic dbz clash fight causing one another to bleed and brused one another. Terror back flipped some firing ki blasts which Scamp deflected before he fired some ki blasts as well. Terror dodged some ki blasts before reciving a ki punch to the face by Terror launching him away. The others noticed Terror being blowing through the air crashing into the Gaint Clockwork forcing it back as well. Terror recovered mid-air and saw Scamp speeding right for him. In a panic he fired several ki blasts which Scamp deflected before roaring ramming a left hook into Terrors face and then a sharp spin kick into the gut launching him back into the Gaint Clockwork again. Terror fell down to the ground a bit before he recovered floating in the air phanting. He then roared as he and Scamp charged one another clashing fists some more brusing one another. Scamp then dodged a purple ki blade beam heading right at his chest barley missing it before he rammed a thunder punch into Terrors temple breaking some bone causing massive bleed.

"GAAA AAAAH DAMN IT," growled Terror. Then Scamp with a roar spun around fast hurling another thunder punch this time his right hand back hand smacking Terror into the side of the volvano.

"SCAMP," asked Tramp.

"BROTHER," cheered Annie and Dani.

"Huh, HA HA GUYS YOUR OKAY, thank god," said Scamp as he landed powering down hugging his sisters as they ran to him hugging him.

"W...What power...so you must be Young Colleen," said Abbe. "Hm who are you," asked Scamp.

"He's names Abbe, thats his brother up there, he's the one who kidnapped us," said Annie.

"So your Clockwork then huh, thats all I need to hear," snarled Scamp letting his sisters go from his hug taking a few steps forward before roaring powering up into the second lighting form.

"Tck enough of this, SUPREME STREGNTH KILL THEM," demanded Achillies. Supreme Stregnth then roared getting there attention making many cower behind trees or others as the fighters stood ready to fight while Scamp was completly surprised.

"WHOA, THATS HUGE, How did I miss that...hmp as much as I want to see how strong this thing it, play time is over, KAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEHAAAAA," shouted Scamp charging and firing a electric sparking blue kamehameha completly engulping the stand disintergrating the entire thing. They look at him white with shock and awe.

"Hmp shame it seemed strong, but this isnt the time for games, so Achillies was it, lets see what ya got," said Scamp entering his turtle stance.

"Gulp (This is bad...Supreme Stregnth was my trump card and this kid kills him in a instant...wait a sec...thats it...of course, why didnt I think of this before...heh heh heh looks like I still have a trump card after all,)" thought Achillies smirking evil and confidently. Then he turned himself into a pool of liquid metal slithing away towards the hole where Terror was knocked into.

"W...What the... where did he," asked Basher as they all looked around trying to see if they could see him but with no success.

"Ga where did he go, he couldnt have just dissapeared without a trace," asked Sly looking around frantically like the others.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," laughed a voice. They looked up to see Terror climbing out of the crater in the side of the volcano, his arms, tail, feet and half of his face metalic with owl claws and tailions with a red glowing robot eye.

"W...WHAT THE," asked Ken as the others looked with equal shock.

"Heh it worked, I didnt think he'd allow me in but it looks like he was knocked out after the beating you gave him, talk about luck," said Terror flexing his arms.

"Terror...no...ACHILLIES," asked Abbe in complete shock.

"Correct brother, what do you think, this is my newest ability, Metlic Liquidation," chuckled Achillies.

"Liquidation, whats going on here," asked Ben flaling anime style. "I'll keep it simple, I was able to turn myself into a pile of living metalic goo and travel into Terrors brain where I coated it in metal, and since I control metal, I now control over the body of Terror himself," said Achillies.

"H...He took over...a legendary poke warrior," asked Tramp taking a step back shaking much like most of the others.

"Good now your all up to speed, ah this is feeling better than I expected, such raw power, it FEELS GREAT HA HA HA HA HA HA I'VE BEEN IMMORTAL FOR OVER DECADES BUT I'VE NEVER FELT SO GREAT, THIS SURGE OF MY OWN POWER WITH THE POWER OF A MEWTWO IS A HIGH UNLIKE ANYTHING I'VE FELT BEFORE," shouted Achillies as he claws his own face using his liquide metal power to instant heal himself.

"Dont count your blessing just yet, you still have to face us," said Scamp entering his fighter stance.

"Hmm yes, well, that's a simple problem to solve, I only need to absorb some more metal," said Achillies smirking evily.

"Have you forgotten, you already did and its gone and look around you, theres nothing left," said Carmelita waving her arms as she pointed this out.

"Oh not quite," said Achillies laughing.

"W...What...Achillies what are you talking about," asked Diana cowering behind her father.

"Achillies...heh heh that name wont do for me now...call me Horror," said Horror as massive amounts of Metalic Goo clung onto most everyone except Abbe, Daina, Jerry, Annie, Sly, Basher, Ben and Scamp.

"W...WHAT THE," asked Basher as they watched in horror and shock as there loved ones were being covered in metalic goo.

"(W...Where did...where did Achillies get more metal so fast...)ack(Wait...car parts...the Coopers van...plus all the armor and weapons they had once they were coated it enhanced the metal control...wait why didnt he try to control me,)" panicked Abbe seeing both Cooper vans gone, nothing but the tires, seats and seat belts remained. As the process of Goo covering ended the Metal goo entered there bodies turning them into half cyborg's much like Terror was now.

"Gaa..this isnt good...GRRR ACHILLIES YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS," roared Ben powering up after entering his fighter stance.

"Now lets test out my new power," said Horror as he began glowing with demonic purple aura channeling a Dark Energy Ball.

"MOVE," panicked Basher.

"SHADOW BALL," shouted Horror hurling the black ball at the heros making them jump into the air barley avoiding the attack. As they landed, Sly was being attacked by Carmelita and Tramp who's robotic arms morphed into blades out of prototype. Annie and Jerry went running avoiding laser bolts coming from Dani's laser rifle and mega man lazer cannon. Basher was blocking punches coming from Ken and Panda King who was in Flamming Core mode. Muggshot, Ruby, Raulgh and everyone else started shooting at Ben who dodged each shot fired at him.

"Grrr DAMN YOU, HAAAAAAAAAA," roared Scamp powering up.

"Heh heh heh now then lets settle this," chuckled Horror as he glowed in his demonic aura. The two proceded to dash to one another ramming there fists into each others faces. Horror dodged several of Scamps punches moving back some before Horror swung his left leg back kicking Scamps chin launching him into the air. Scamp flipped into the air recovering dashed to his master punching Horrors face catching him off guard. Scamp delvered a knee to Horrors chest then a few punches to Horrors face and chest before Goku caught several more of Scamps punchs before Horror rammed his fist into Scamps chest making him groan in pain. Horror then landed 3 right and left jab punches in Scamps chest and face at a random sequence before Horror kneed Scamps chin launching him into the air. Horror grabbed his foot and began spinning as fast as he could before releashing him hurling Scamp through the air into a mountain going through it. Scamp roll recovered before dashing to Horror fist drawn back. Horror blocked it with his forarm and they clashed fists each blocking each others fist being countered by each others jab punches, kicks and hook punches for 2 dozen attacks. Scamp then tried to land a knee in Horrors face but horror ducked under it delivering a spinning rise kick to Horror launching him into the air again and crashing into the ground. Scamp got up phanting as was Horror.

"(Tck...this is bad...this merging has made him much stronger than before...and the power core ability is begining to take a toll on me...tck gotta find some way to beat him)," thought Scamp to himself as his fist began shaking the rest of his body from weakness and strain.

"Hmm this is unexpected, your keeping up well, this is proving to be rather fun," chuckled Horror as cracked his robotic knuckles looking down at the young schunazer. Scamp snarled before he dashed to Horror punching him which was blocked by Horrors forarm. He began rapid kicked Horror who dodged each one as it came at him. Scamp delivered 10 punchs, 9 kicks, 4 elbows, 5 knees and a headbutt at random which Horror ether dodged and blocked. The schunazer fired a couple ki blasts at Horror which he deflected leaving a opening. The Scamp delivered a suck punch across Horrors right check which didnt even leave a mark. Horror then kneed the Scamp chest launching him across the feild of grass limped.

"Gii...niii darn it," snarled Scamp as he fell to a knee as he phanted from exaustion. Back at the others, they were busy dodging, blocking and avoiding the attacks from there brain washed comrades but refused to deliver a blow to them. Ben had taken some damage receving several blows to his stomach, face and limbs making him skid to a halt phanting bleeding from his mouth. "Tck...nck damn it," snarled Scamp as he was barley able to stand back up. As the mind control allies attacked, a purple energy waved over the area reastoring Scamps injuries as well as everyone elses.

"Huh...w...what the," asked Scamp noticing his wounds vanish.

"W...What is this," asked Horror seeing all this and becoming rather furious. Scamp and Horror heard a thump and looked to see a weak Faith phanting and coughing up blood dropping her hand onto the floor as she was barley able to lift herself up and Jax struggling to keep Hex back as they were both in a thunderbolt lock.

"F...Faith," gasped Basher soon noticing Faith.

"PESKY LITTLE WORM, DIE," snarled Horror as he prepared to charge a Dark energy ball aimed right for her.

"NO, HAAAAAAAAA, KAMEHAME-HAAAAA," shouted Basher powering up to his Mega form charging a Kamehameha wave and firing it at Horror. Horror in panick pulled some of the metal from Ken and Dani and used it as a sheild barley withstanding the kamehameha. When the sheild broke Horror was able to dodge the kamehameha better than if he hadnt.

"TCK, YOU MAGGOTS," shouted Horror firing the energy ball towards Basher who went defensive.

"GA NO," panicked Scamp dashing infront of the black energy ball. When he got infront of it Faith used the last of her power to teleport her in Scamps place as well as teleport Basher a few feet away. "Ga..What the," asked Scamp confused and shocked. The energy ball exploded causing everyone to cover there eyes and sheild themselfs from the blast after shock and smoke. They look to see Faith in a even worse state than she was before gasping for breath barley alive.

"F...FAITH," panicked Basher rushing to her body holding it in his arms.

"Ow...ow...tck this...feels worse than it looks cough cough," strained Faith barly having enough stregnth to talk.

"Ga...F...Faith...I...I understand Basher...but...why me...," asked Scamp.

"Cough...I...Heh heh...I dont exactly know...my body...just moved on its own," said Faith coughing blood.

"Faith stop talking please, you'll die," panicked Basher holding her to his chest looking at her.

"Cough cough...hey guess this means...I'm not a brat any more...heh heh...be sure...to send this jerk to the other world...I'll be sure...to give him a hard time...," coughed Faith smiling sheding a tear from the pain.

"F...Faith," panicked Basher on the verge of tears.

"B...Basher...I know...I've been a pain in the neck to you for sometime...well...heh heh guess its true what they say about...those feelings...when there real...only death with make them part," cried Faith.

"Wait...Faith...y...you," stammered Basher. She took one last breath before going limp into Bashers arms making him begin to cry.

"(S...Scamp...was right...Faith...you did love me... and you kept following me on those missions cause you wanted to gain the courage to tell me...I-I should have seen it...how could I have treated you like your were nothing but a anyoying brat...)F-Faith, I'm sorry," said Basher crying.

"ACHILIES, HAVE YOU LOST ALL SENCE OF REASONING," asked Abbe as he used his stand to punch back Muggshot and Ruby and Carmelita.

"Heh heh you've grown soft brother, you gave up your Immortality to have a family, how pathetic, such bonds make weakness and weakness must be purged, the process, and methods...DOESNT MATTER AT ALL," said Horror maniplating the metal from Jerry making him scream as he was turned into pile of junk then the junk was sent soaring through Diana killing her instantly. As his daughter fell to the floor Abbes rage grew. He used his stand to punch Carmelita and Ruby into Raulgh and Bentley before turning to Horror.

"ACHILLIES, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS," roared Abbe pissed.

"Tck, such arogance, you should know better brother, than to defy a god," chuckled Horror before he began laughing evil. Ken had recovered from his hypnossies and slowly stood up regaining his stregnth to see Faith cold dead and his friend crying.

"Augh Ack...N...No...Ah...RAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH ACHILLIES, FLAMMING BURST," shouted Ken powering up to his mega form charging a Fire Burst attack hurling it at Achillies.

"Tck fools," snarled Horror as he used telecanessi to pull Dani towards him and used her for a sheild to block the attack.

"DANI," panicked Annie before she was blasted to the floor by Mind Controled Panda King as the others kept trying to blast Ben and Sly who kept there distance. Scamp was in utter shock at what he just witnessed and his eyes were white showing he had been caught off guard by Faiths death he had barly noticed Daina and Dani's death. Annie looked up to see her sister a smoking corpse, she was long dead which made her cry. Scamp watched as the tears feel from his little sisters face reflecting off his puples which made him close his eyes tight shaking uncontrollable. He slowly opened his eyes showing the rising rage in them as his fists clenched as his whole body shook in anger.

"Grrr, rrrr, Horror...you...you...you...," snarled Scamp as his battle aura appeared flowing like white fire from his body. Back with Hex and Jax both began charging there power in forms of colored lighting surrounding there bodies both growling at one another.

"TIME TO DIE FULL POWER," said Hex smiling evily and confidently.

"GRRR FULL POWER," shouted Jax preparing himself.

"THUNDERBOLT," shouted both mouse pokemon as they unleashed there full power into a final thunderbolt attack which is about to collide infront of the two warriors but instedd speeds over to the fursious Schunazer child.

"W...What the," asked both electric mouse poke warriors confused. The red and blue lighting began circling around Scamp like plasma aura as well as Sparking around in Scamps battle aura making it rise even more. "Hm what now," asked Horror noticng Scamps aura as well as everyone else even the mind controled allies stopped to see Scamps odd aura.

"You...you...YOU HEARTLESS BAASTAAAAAARD," roared Scamp as his power exploded unleashing a massive jet blast force blowing everything back and most things except rocks and strong trees into the air. His aura shining blue and red with white mixed into it shinning so bright it could be seen for miles.

"(What is this...even if his wounds have recovered...how is he...putting out even more power than before,)" asked Horror shocked covering his face just enough to keep from being blinded by the color shifting light.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGH," roared Scamp in the power bursting postion as his power rose higher by the second. As he roared his body changed his hieght grew some as well as his muscle tone to a much stronger look, the red and blue electricty began forming around his body much stronger and even form dragon like claws and feet aura shapes where Scamps hands and feet are, they glowed red and blue as dragon like forarm and legs looking like bone armor. He then stood regular fists clenched, his entire body glowed a bright steel color like a saber, he opened his eyes to show a dragon puples and electric blue.

"W...What the hell," asked Ben completly shocked.

"A...Another power up...," asked Horror.

"I...Is this...the next level of the Lighting Power Core Ability," asked Ken.

"Two kinds of lighting...flowing as if they were one...this is true Lighting mastery in the form of dragon...Lighting Dragon," stammered Jax.

"Grrr Ben, Basher, Ken, Faith, the Coopers...my friends...my family...," growled Scamp.

"Tck POWER UP ALL YOU WANT IT DOESNT MEAN A DAMN THING HAAA BLACK BALL ATTACK," shouted Horror firing a black ball at Scamp who smashed it into peices upon contact.

"What the...he smashed that attack like it was a fine china plate," stammered Abbe.

"I dont know how many innocent people you intend to kill before your satisfied...but that doesnt matter," growled Scamp eyes glowing red like a demon.

"What the hell...is going on...how can this little rugrat...gain such power in such a instant," asked Horror shocked.

"GRRRR CAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE ACHILLIES, MESSING WITH MY FAMILY WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU EVER MADE," roared Scamp punching his palm powering up in the aura looking like a monster powering up even more roaring like a monster too. He dashed to Horror at vanishing ramming his fist into Horrors gut making him spit in pain. Scamp easily dodged a round house kick from Horror alowing Scamp to ram his foot into Horrors face knocking him back as Scamp raced behind him delivering a hard punch to his spine making him rush forward. Scamp then dashed back infront of Horror and delivered a right hook to Horrors jaw knocking him around facing Scamp who dashed around to face Horror and delivered a left hook to Horrors face. Scamp kept it up making the controled Poke warrior loss his defence and become helpless to the warriors on slaught of attacks.

"(This is unreal...his power and speed have incressed dramaticly...not only that, he's attacking in a motion that builds his speed so much that it incress's the stregnth with each blow and prevents Achilles from defending himself, this boy...he's unlike warrior I've ever seen...no I've never seen anyone like him,)" thought Abbe examining the fight unfolding before him.

"(g...Ga...D-Damn it...I have to make back up)," thought Horror as he took a hard left hook to the jaw. He then clentched his fist causing all the metal from the hypnotised allies to pull into 5 Clockwork Stand identacels came all with blade arms and lazer cannon shoulders and charged towards the fight.

"SCAMP HEADS UP," shouted Ben firing a Flamming Cannon Scattershot as his father fired his ki barrage attack damaging all but one Clockwork who reached Scamp ready to kill.

"GRRR-RAAA," roared Scamp as he rammed his electric powered dragon fist into the Clockwork drone electrocuting it in red lighting.

"AAAAAAAAAAH YAAAAA," screamed Horror as he was being electrocuted too. Scamp roared as he dashed towards the metal clones. The Clockwork clones began shooting at Scamp which he dodged at instancies not showing any sign of stopping. Scamp then spun around after kaiking blasting the clones breaking there guard leaving them wide open.

"STATIC SWEEP," roared Scamp doing a ki laced round house kick firing a energy wave slashing the clones in half by the waist. He then charged a ki ball and fired a rugged shotgun blast destroying the remains.

"Gaaa aaah," groaned Horror as his entire body ached and shook in pain. Scamp roared once again as he powered up and then raced to Horror at top speed. Horror barley had time to react before groaning in pain as Scamp rammed his left elbow into his gut. Scamp then flip kicked Horror's chin and then dashed throwing a barrage of thunder punches sparking blue and red electricty into the sky making one heck of a light show. Horror tried to slash Scamp but he dodged it headbutting him hard enough to make him so dizzy he can barley keep up right.

"(H...How can this be...I had a land slide advantage with this new body,)" thought Horror as he was being beaten to a pulp with a barrage of punches and kicks conecting to various parts of his body. Scamp battle roared as he ax kicked Horror down to the floor making a massive creator on the floor. During the fight those controled by Horror were begining to regain consiousnes slowly rising from the floor.

"...Ugh...oh my head," said Tramp so dizzy he nearly threw up.

"DAD," panicked Annie hugging her father.

"Annie are you okay, wheres your sister," asked Tramp. Annie began to cry again and Tramp saw the burning corpse of his second oldest daughter making him shed tears too.

"Ga...Tck that sneaky bird brain," snarled Carmelita enraged she was controlled like a puppet by someone like Achilles.

"That punk, he used us like puppets, where is he," asked Ruby as she furiously stomping the ground. Those who weren't affected by Achilles mind control pointed up prompting everyone else to look up to the battle zone to see Scamp floating in the air in his mighty dragon aura above a angered Horror.

"D...D..D...Damn it...D...D...Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, DAAAAMN IT, I HAVE THE BODY OF THE MOST POWERFUL PYSCHIC POKE WARRIOR ON THE FACE OF THIS WORLD, HOW CAN I BE LOSING TO YOU," roared Horror unleashing all his power.

"You still havent figured it out yet, tck your not very sharp for a self proclaimed warrior," said Scamp mocking Horror which really started to set him off.

"W...WHATS THAT SUPPOSS TO MEAN," demanded Horror raising a fist at Scamp.

"Tck its so obvious its rather painfull to point it out to a so called fighter, it may have been your mind and power which enabled you to aquire this body, but its not yours at all, it belonged to Terror, the power of a warrior is a three way system, the mind, the body and soul, you changed that order by taking over Terrors body, and because of that you limit the power you have compaired to before, no matter how strong your metal control is, you'll never use that body to its full potential," said Scamp crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he turned his back to Horror.

"Gaa...nrrrr," snarled Horror as he had a sudden relazation that Scamp was right which pissed him off even more.

"HRRRAUGH," roared Scamp as he dashed to Horror ramming his right fist into Horror's gut making him spit in pain.

"Hot dang...this Scamp kids a freaking monster," said Muggshot baffled.

"Yeah...but...he's also...the hero who can end this madness," said Bentley.

"All this stregnth, yet the fundimentals are so oblivious its painfull, even if you escape today, you'll never defeat me, and you surly will never defeat Mr Cooper," said Scamp as he drew back doing a flip kick right on Horrors chin before landing a left punch to the gut making him spit blood this time.

"I don't get it...why doesn't he just finish Achilles now," asked Ken.

"Achilles has brought so much suffering to many innocent lives, its only justified, that Scamp bring pain upon him before finishing this," said Panda King. Hex watched from a distance amazed by Scamps power and snarled for having to hide like a coward.

"Oh and F.Y.I, that was for attacking my best friend and his family, and this is for all the Poke race people you murdered, enslaved and used like tools," snarled Scamp kicking Horror back towards a tree and then slamming a right hook in Horror's face launching him through that tree and several others rolling on the floor bleeding bad.

"Ahhh naa...(whats going on...why...why cant I heal...what kind of monster am I dealing with)," stammered Horror seeing his healing factor isnt kicking in. Scamp then appeared above Horror ramming his face into the floor, then pulled him up three times and slamed him down three times brusing and cutting his face bad.

"That was for all those innocent people you had killed today, and this FOR ABBES DAUGHTER," roared Scamp as he slammed hard hook punchs into Horrors face and gut after tossing him back to a tree. Horror was blasted towards the rim of the volcano almost falling in.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAUUGH DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU, I AM A IMMORTAL, I'VE DESTROYED THOUSANDS OF ARROGENT WARRIORS BEFORE, AND YOU'LL BE NO DIFFERENT," roared Horror charging a full power energy ball in both hands almost like a blast.

"No more games, this ends now, HAAAAAAAAA," roared Scamp as he powered up his battle aura exploding lighting the area.

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO WIN THIS DAY, NOT YOU, I WILL BE THE ONE TO RULE THE WORLD, NO ONE ELSE, I WILL NOT DIE THIS DAY I WILL LIVE ON AS THE IMMORTAL HORROR," roared Horror. Then a dozen thunder bolts crashed at Scamp flowing around his aura as he powered up half red and half blue.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NOW, LETS SEE YOU WITHSTAND THIS, A SUPER KAMEHAMEHA KA...ME...HA...," shouted Scamp going throug the motions of a kamehameha charging a red electric sparking blue kamehameha. Everything was being blown back from the force of the powers charging making the others hold on to the strongest palm trees to hold on. Ben was struggling not to get blown away himself seeing the two power up to the max.

"This is just crazy," said Raulgh holding onto his hat and the floor for dear life.

"Crazy was blown away, this is pure madness," panicked Carmelita struggling to hang on herself like many of the others.

"...S...S..SCAMP, SEND THAT BASTARD TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS," shouted Basher wipping his tears away roaring with fury in his heart.

"YEAH SHOW HIM WHO HE'S MESSING WITH," shouted Jax as everyone excluding Hex who was in awe from this battle watched and cheered for Scamp.

"ME...," shouted Scamp as the lava began pouring out of the volcano and towards the ground burning trees and rocks.

"YOUR TIME IS UP BOY DIE, ALL MIGHTY SHADOW BALL," shouted Horror firing the Shadow ball.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA," shouted Scamp as he thrusted his hands forward unleashing firing the blue kamehameha wrapped in red electricty screaming towards Horror. Soon the two attacks collided in the air both staying strong struggling to gain the upper hand.

"GRRR NRRR RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Horror as he was trying to get the upper hand and push Scamps Kamehameha back. The palm tree's, rocks, and such marking the volcano area that were affected by the lava pouring down and those unaffected were being blown away towards the ocean.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Scamp keeping pace so Horror doesnt over power him too soon. On the man land they see the collision going on and are rather stunned and terffied.

"Whoa," said some spectators.

"Whats going on there," asked a solider.

"Its gotta be those two kids...must be some big battle," said a cop.

"Do we have live feed," asked a officer to a group of cops setting up tvs to see the action.

"We've got feed sir, its world wide sir, the whole fights being broadcasted, its really something else," said a mouse cop as they watched the beam struggle. The Poke Race warriors had beaten all the Poke Mutants and were watching the fight on what ever tv screen was showing the epic clash.

"DIE YOU MAGGOTS," roared Horror pushing all his might into the attack.

"So even Terror has fallen into control of that bird brained bastard...COME ON KID SHOW HIM WHAT REAL WARRIORS NEVER LOSE TO PUNKS LIKE THAT," said a general clothed Riachu as many Poke Races were cheering on Scamp to win the fight. Scamp soon noticed the dark energy ball begining to crack and break apart.

"But above everything else...above all the unforgivable things you've done, what pisses me off more than anything, was making...Annie suffer...by...by HURTING MY FAMILY, HRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," roared Scamp as he pushed all his power incressing the blasts size some more giving it that final push to break the Dark Energy ball and soar towards Horror.

"NYAAAA MUST ESCAPE," panicked Horror as the metal on Horror faded away and he reverted back to Terror who blacked out falling to the ground as Achillies escaped turning into himself with a jetpack trying to out run the beam.

"Ga MURRAY THROW ME UP," panicked Ben. Murray looked to Achillies, looked back to Ben figuring out the idea and grabbed Bens arm spinning hard with incressing speed until he hurled Ben into the air soaring past Achillies just enough to get to where he can prepare a attack and make Achillies unable to avoid it.

"W..WHAT NOW, " asked Achillies shocked.

"LIKE HELL YOUR GONNA GET AWAY, POWER CORE BURNING BLOOD," roared Ben as he focused all his fire power to his right hand and charged a ki ball in his left. He fired the ki beam behind him making him speed towards Achillies making him panick.

"Ga NNOOOO," roared Achillies realizing his fate has been sealed.

"HAAAA TAKE THIS, RED HAWK," shouted Ben as he rammed his fist into Achillies gut shooting a jet stream of fire through Achillies gut making him spit blood and fire and jet him into Scamps Kamehameha which Ben barley avoided by the fur on his face and watched as the Kamehameha soared through the sky traveling to space. As it traveled Achillies screamed as he was slowly disintergrated.

"NNOOO THIS CANNOT BE...I AM IMMORTAL...C...C...CURSE YOU COOOPEEEEEER," roared Achillies as he was vaporized leaving nothing left. The kamehameha soon fadded after allowing everything to settle down afterwards. Scamp dropped to a knee phanting and wheezing as well as laughing before he fell to the floor back on the ground looking up to the sky to see it was clearing up to show the night stars. Ben lands right at the edge of the volcano rolling down the hill eventually stopping near Ben phanting as he sat up.

"Phew that was close," phanted Ben as he sat up.

"Heh heh glad you finally decided to lend a hand," chuckled Scamp.

"Whats that supposse to mean," asked Ben as Scamp sat up still looking up to the stars.

"Heh heh just wondering why you didnt fight much," asked Scamp.

"Hey, I may be capable but I'm a noob here, your the fighter here," snapped Ben mad.

"Hey take it easy your better than you think you just think about it too much," chuckled Scamp giving a thumbs up to Ben as he chuckled. Ben couldnt help but smirk giving a thumbs up too as they both just laughed. A bit later they end up down by the base of the volcano everyone gathered as Abbe had arrived with a small sack in his hands.

"So...thats it...its done...its over...but...," said Annie looking to a burial of there loved ones yet to be covered.

"I know...we couldnt save them...dispite everything...," said Scamp hugging his sister.

"Huh hey what happened to Hex and Terror," asked Ben looking around not seeing them anywhere.

"I figure after the final attack they did the smart thing and high tailed it out of here, in any case I knew the final confrontation would escalate into a disaster, which is why I aim to fix this, with the very object of its begining," said Abbe holding the bag from eariler.

"Huh what do you mean," asked Sly.

"See Achillies and I, we are immortal, or at least I use to be, any way we used the powers of a ancent being to gain our immortailty, this being can also restore the lives lost," said Abbe placing the dragon balls on the floor.

"The dragon balls...oh right here," said Scamp placing the 4 star ball on the floor along with the ones they had.

"Now, ANCENT DRAGON HERE OUR CALL, AWAKEN FROM YOUR SLUMBER AND APPEAR BEFORE US," said Abbe palms facing the dragon balls. Then the sky turned pitch black as the stars dimmed to almost non existant making them look about wondering whats going on. Then the dragon balls began to glow brighter and brighter until a beam shot into the sky shifting and cracking with power as it formed into a massive green scaled serpant dragon floating in the air making them jump in shock some of the more scared ones hidding behind Murray or Scamp like Bentley and Ken.

"W...What the...so the storys are true...," said Sly.

"Yes your father knew of our secret, as well as aid me in removing my immortality when I decided to resgin from the bussniues, that is why Achillies killed him," said Abbe. Sly looked to Abbe rather surprised but shook it off.

"YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE 7 DRAGON BALLS, STATE YOUR WISH," shouted the dragon.

"Scamp would you like to do the honors," asked Abbe presenting Scamp with the honor which suprised him at first.

"Right...ALMIGHTY DRAGON OUR WISH IS TO RESTORE THE INNOCENTS KILLED IN THE CARNAGE OF OUR BATTLE WITH ACHILLIES AND HIS ACCOMPLICESS," shouted Scamp walking up closer to Shenron.

"A simple task, hmm theres a large number of innocents killed by Achillies direct and other wise, I will restore those killed within half a century, I can also undo the creatures and damage brought by Achillies, on the house," said Shenron.

"Wow thanks your really nice," said Scamp. Then the corpses of the three girls killed were restored to full health before they began to wake up gasping for breath panting.

"Whoa it worked," cheered Sly.

"Ga ah...my whole life flashed before my eyes, man I gotta get out more," gasped Dani.

"Mine flashed too, man it was one wild rollar coaster, and I loved it," cheered Faith floating in the air.

"So Achillies was immortal...man this is so...unreal," said Bentley.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FARWELL," said Shenron. He soon began to fade into a piller of light before the dragon balls shot into the sky and divided to the far cornors of the earth vanishing entirly. Then the sky returned to normal allowing them to check on there restored loved ones some hugging them.

"Well looks like we can end this with a happy ending after all," said Murray.

"I take it we go our seperate ways for now," said Abbe.

"Yeah but something tells me well meet again, and when we do, theres gonna be a new challange, heh heh dont know about you all but I'm gonna enjoy it big time," chuckled Scamp arms behind his head.

"Wow and people say I'm headstrong," said Muggshot. Then everyone started laughing as they all began to go back to the shore and there seperate ways in the distance past Terrors onconsious body we see the Lion male from before looking over the battle scence in awe.

"Amazing...such stregnth...theres no mistaking...he is the warrior the spirits told me of...hang on son...I'll find you soon and when I do...I can provide the tools for you to recalm the prideland," said the Lion male.

P.O.V Scamp: Hey its me Scamp, geez theres so many of these bad guys trying to control the world, I say its high time we did something about it, and something tells me were gonna need some extra hands, Next time on Dragon Ball Cosmic Clash: The Roots of the Vixen, A Hero's Hero, this is going to be exciting, I cant wait.

Thank you for reading, keep in mind this is my first Dragon Ball Arch story, so you'll have to bear with me for some flaws and errors in the story, I'm doing the best I can so once I get better I will try to rewrite this Storyso I'll make the improvements in my next story thank you and please comment to tell me how I can improve my writing.

Power Levels: Chapter 5

In as best order as possible(I realize these might not be accurate but I intend to correct these)

Bentley: 50

Ken W/Robot arm: 5,000

Ruby vodoo restored: 5,000

Panda King: 5,000

Murray: 4,000

Guru: 2,000

Sly Exausted: 4,000

Ben Exausted: 3,000

Basher Meditating: 500

Scamp meditating: 600

Penelopy: 30

Piggiotto warriors: 3,500 each

Basher W/Aura Bone: 70,000

Pigiotto Steel Wing: 70,000

Scamp Flight Burst: 100,000

Ladies and Gentlemen at Pool: 5-70

Robo Raulghs Security Drones: 2,500 each

Ken 70 percent: 30,000

Ruby Full Stregnth: 2,900

Panda King 75 percent: 31,000

Panda Bot's Security Drones: 25,000 each

Ben 60 percent power: 35,000

Ben Fire Laced Ki Beam: 130,000

Metal Muggshot: 60,000

Faith: 70,000

Mega Basher: 120,000

Scamp Electric Blood(Renamed Thunder Blood): 180,000

Ken Mega Evolution: 110,000

Andriod Robot Raulgh: 100,000

Sly Flowing Soul: 130,000

Panda Bot: 125,000

Ben Burning Blood: 160,000

Panda Bots Slave: 100,000

Sly Flowing Soul Rasengan: 200,000

Weakened Abbe: 100

Weakened Clockwork: 120

Diana weakened: 1

Chapter 6

Abbe restored: 5,000

Diana recovered: 60

Jerry: 1,000

Poke Mutant: 10,000-15,000 each

Scamp after mental training 30 percent: 20,000

Ben after mental training 30 percent: 19,000

Scamp distructo disc: 90,000 each

Ben Scattershot attack: 80,000

Ben First Kamehameha: 100,000

Faith: 100,000

Jax: 190,000

Hex: 190,000

Terror 20 percent: 40,000

Terror battle ready: 100,000

Scamp full power: 350,000

Terror Full power: 360,000

Jax furious power: 200,000

Basher Kamehameha: 200,000

Achillies battle driods: 40-90 each

Orignal Fiendish 5: 10-400

Abbe/Clockwork Stand: 50,000

Prisioners: Weaponry added: 1,000-1,200

Abbe: 2,000

Abbe/ Stand Stregnth/ Clockwork: 200,000

Sly Flowing Soul: 200,000

Ben Burning Blood: 250,000

Supreme Clockwork: 400,000

Terror Mega Evolution Dark Power: 650,000

Faith injured: 300

Scamp Thunder Blood/Furious: 800,000

Scamp Thunder Blood Kamehameha: 500,000

Horror: 1,000,000

Brainwashed allies: 60,000 each

Basher Kamehameha full power Mega evolution: 800,000

Abbe Furious: 65,000

Ken Mega Evolution Furious Flame Burst: 700,000

Jax and Hex thunder bolts full power: 1,000,000

Scamp Lighting Dragon Form Full power: 1,500,000

Horror Metal drones: 1,000 each

Horror All Mighty Shadow Ball: 1,500,000

Scamp Full Power Super Kamehameha: 1,600,000

Achillies/Stregnth weakened state: 200

Ben Burning Blood Red Hawk 100%: 1,000,000

Shenron: Unknown

Mysterious on looker: Unknown


End file.
